Tales of Trinity
by The Trinity Tree
Summary: The story of four caravanners and their journey to protect their tiny village from the dark of the miasma. When the myrrh runs out, how far will honour and bravery take them when all around them are turning upon each other?
1. Prologue: The Trinity Caravan

The sun was high and bright in the sky as a caravan trundled down the road. It was pulled steadily along by a papaomus, gentle clinking sounds issuing from behind the curtains as the pans and equipment inside tapped together when the track was bumpy. Beside the papoamus walked two Clavats, a boy and a girl. The boy, with messy blonde hair that spiked up into an unruly calf-lick on his forehead, wore an outfit of white and green baggy breeches and was gesturing comically with one hand while the other held a sword over his shoulder. Laughing at his joke was the girl, with long brown hair pulled loosely back. She adjusted her white tunic, loose like her hair, then her delicate little fingers went back to the handle of a similar sword hanging at her waist.

Beside the walking pair the papaomus grunted contentedly; holding the reins and occasionally flicking them lazily was a tiny Lilty boy with bright orange bangs. He seemed uncomfortable in his highly polished silvery armour – the weather was warmer than normal and he was obviously hot. However, his pride wouldn't allow him to remove it. The fourth and final member of the caravan was laid out on top of the caravan, in the alcove where the two metal arches of the roof met. It offered some protection from the sun and was far cooler in the shade than the rest of the caravan.

"I don't know how you get away with stuff like that," the Clavat girl said, smiling. The boy punched her playfully on the arm. "It's cos no one can avoid my inescapable charm."

"Charm?" At this the Lilty boy leaning against the caravan doorway almost dropped the reins because he was laughing so hard, "Ciaran, I know rocks that are more charming than you!"

Ciaran put of an expression of mock hurt, "I'm charming. Aren't I, Mioko?"

The Clavat girl nodded, playing along solemnly, "I've never met a more charming young gentleman in my life."

Ciaran bowed cheekily to her, and which the Lilty exploded into giggles again. Mioko leaned over and rapped on his breastplate, "Cool down, Kass, or you'll boil in that tin can."

"Hey! This armour's never let me down in my life. Good quality too. Tin can my striped apple!"

Ciaran was crafting a comeback for the Lilty when the voice of Sera Li the Selkie sounded from the top of the caravan.

"Bandits, you guys," she said, sounding not in the least bothered. She hadn't even bothered sitting up. Probably hadn't even opened her eyes.

"We're on it," Mioko called, and drew her sword. Kass tied the papaomus reins to a hook and disappeared into the caravan; there was the sound of rattling as he secured everything, then he hopped onto the little platform at the back wielding a lance twice his size easily. Quickly, he pulled a screen up to cover the back opening to the caravan.

"How many, Sera?" asked Ciaran, looking round.

"Don't know. Three, I think."

Usually when Sera said she wasn't sure she meant she knew exactly what she was doing. That meant there were three.

"Three?" Kass grinned, "There's four of us. This'll be fun. Can I have one to myself?"

"Kass! Bloodthirsty little thing."

Kass frowned at Mioko, "Small boned, not little."

"Behind those trees," Sera said. She'd dropped her voice so as not to give away the fact the caravanners knew exactly where their stalkers were.

"I see 'em," Ciaran acknowledged as the trees shook a little, "Mi, hop up on the backboard with Kass and sit casual."

"Gotcha."

Kass offered her a gauntleted hand and Mioko scrambled up beside him and sat, dangling her legs over the back, looking perfectly innocent. Ciaran went back to the front of the caravan to check the papaomus.

"Let us know if they make a move," Kass said eagerly, "I wanna stick one with my lance."

"KASS!"

"Oh, alright…"

Ten minutes later, Sera's voice reached Ciaran.

"Here they come. I'm not here, OK?"

Ciaran didn't reply, stopped the papaomus and went to the back to join Mioko and Kass. The Lilty was up and practically bouncing, pointing with his lance.

"There!"

"Off you go, Ciaran," Mioko said, smiling. Ciaran winked, then, brandishing his sword just so it caught the sunlight dramatically, took a deep breath and yelled.

"Hoi, bandits! We can see you! Get your sneaky behinds on the track like decent folk where we can see you! See this sword? It'll gut ye in less than a second if you don't come out!"

There was a rustling from the bushes, and a whispered conversation. A second later, another voice hailed Ciaran.

"We ent decent folk, you fool, we're thieves. Now, caravanners, you're surrounded. Unload everything and do it quick!"

"Surrounded?" Kass exploded, "You cheeky liar, there's three of you!"

Pause.

"There are ten of us," the voice proclaimed a second later, undeterred, "And even if there was only three of us, it's quality that counts, not quantity."

Mioko raised her arm so her long baggy sleeve hid her amused face. Up on the caravan roof, Sera Li smirked, though not unkindly. She recognised the voice.

"Ask him," she thought, "Go on…"

Below her, Ciaran sighed.

"Look, thief, just who in the name of miasma do you think you are?"

"Who do we think we are?" another voice exclaimed, a shriller one than before, "Boss! They don't know who we are! Tell 'em!"

The bushes shook again quite violently and a reddish-pink haired Selkie boy leapt neatly onto the path, landing in the middle. He stood dramatically, arms folded, and glared at them.

"Don't think you can order us about and insult us! We're the Striped Brigands! Fearless fighters and rogues! Hand over every single scrap of treasure you've got or –"

He stopped, becoming aware that all three visible members of the caravan were suddenly in hysterics; the Clavat boy was hanging onto the side of caravan for support, the little Lilty was flat on his back and waving his arms and the girl was red in the face. Slightly puzzled, he went on, " – or you'll feel our wrath! None have skills like us! You might as well try to catch smoke! Born of wind and lightning and driving rain we roam the lands stealing and plundering – we – we – "

And then it suddenly became apparent to him that another voice was saying the words along with him, as if they knew them off by heart. It wasn't one he immediately recognised, but it was doing a passable imitation of him, if not a mockery. He scowled and banged his foot.

"Who's that? Who's making fun of the Striped Brigand leader? Who thinks they're so clever that they can mess with me? Me, Bal Dat?"

Sera Li silently congratulated herself. Her mimicry had been even better than usual. Still grinning, the wolfie Selkie pushed back her hair, adjusted her skirt and got up.

"Hello, Bal," Sera said brightly. Bal Dat looked up at her, stood nonchalantly on the roof with her yellow skirt and ruffled blue-grey hair, and recognised her instantly.

"Sera Li. Ah damn…"

Behind him, an elderly Selkic man and a moogle appeared.

"What's up, Boss?"

Bal Dat raised a hand to his forehead in disbelief, covering his face. He'd just realised he knew the faces of the other travellers too.

"We just, uh, hijacked that caravan AGAIN…"

Sera hopped gracefully down from the roof to join the others, who were still giggling.

Bal Dat and his Striped Brigands had been known to the four caravanners since they had banded together three years ago. One day in their first year they had been surprised to discover half their food supplies missing, and then several of Kass' metal samples had vanished the next day. The following morning the group had been held up on a narrow road between the Mushroom Forest and Marr's Pass. Rather inexperienced, they had given up a couple of their belongings – until a younger Bal Dat had shown his lack of knowledge in the thievery process. It had suddenly become painfully obvious that he was just as new to his game as they were to theirs.

Kass had been all for attacking him there and then, but Sera Li, with a little smile on her face, had told her friends to play along. So they had out of, for want of a better word, sympathy. Bal Dat had realised just before he made off with his plunder what had happened, and had been so embarrassed that he'd vowed never to come near the caravan again.

Unfortunately for him, in the following three years Bal had come across the same caravan another record twenty four times. Every encounter resulted in hilarity from the caravanners at his expense; it had become excruciatingly painful.

Sera Li had developed quite a soft spot for the Selkie boy, so every time he made an appearance she made a point of talking to him. Had Bal Dat ever stopped to think about it, he might have vaguely understood she might just consider him a friend.

Artemicion the moogle hopped over to his boss.

"Now what? Do we just go ahead with it?"

Bal groaned.

"They'll laugh. They always do."

"They aren't so bad, Boss…"

Sera was waving.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

Bal Dat flushed bright red and muttered, "Hello, Sera…"

Sera nodded to Ciaran, who managed to gasp in a breath, straighten up and make a beeline for the papoamus. Kass followed.

"What are you doing?" Bal asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we're going," Sera said cheerfully, "Cathuriges Mine. Duty calls and all. You're welcome to walk with us for a bit."

Bal Dat smacked himself in the forehead. She didn't take him seriously.

"LI! We're thieves! We'll mug you and run off with all your stuff!" he exclaimed desperately. Sera raised an eyebrow. Behind her the caravan started to inch forward. The wooden wheels turned; Kass leaned round the side of caravan from where he was holding the reins and blew a raspberry at the Brigands. A moment later Mioko's sword hilt whacked him over the head.

"Don't be mean."

"We're still going," Sera pointed out helpfully. Meh Gaj, the older Selkie, spoke for the first time.

"What we doing, Bal?" he muttered as the caravan drew away. That Selkie girl was still watching, hands on hips and grinning.

"Uh…"

Then, as if suddenly bored, Sera Li dropped her arms, turned and started to follow the caravan. Bal shrugged rebelliously.

"Who needs their junk anyway?" he called, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Who indeed?" she called back, "Kass, can I have, I don't know… a striped apple?"

There was a deadly silence from behind her. Sera Li fought to keep her face straight, knowing the Selkie would not be able to resist.

Then, all of a sudden, Bal appeared beside her.

"We'll walk with you. For a bit."

Sera bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

"Just, uh, make sure all your stuff is locked tight," Bal added quickly.

"What kind of Selkie would I be if I didn't?"

Kass passed the reins over to Ciaran so he could get a drink. Mioko passed him a wooden beaker and poured an equal measure of milk into both his and her own tumbler. The Lilty and the Clavat were extremely close, best friends within the camaraderie of the caravan. Mioko often privately thought of herself as the older sister Kass didn't have, his guiding influence and advisor, while Kass often daydreamed about being Mioko's appointed bodyguard; often in the heat of battle with bigger and meaner monsters it would be the Lilty who dived into the fray to save his friend from peril. Mioko jokingly called him her knight in shining armour and ruffled his unruly bangs whenever he did.

Ciaran gave the reins back to Kass when the Lilty had finished drinking and accepted the proffered beaker from Mioko, taking a swig of the milk himself. As the oldest, Ciaran had appointed himself unofficial leader – it seemed natural to the others to do as he suggested, as his friendly demeanour, common sense and humorous manner made him immediately likeable. He seemed to radiate responsibility, even though he personally didn't like the thought. More often as not, he found it amusing.

"Sera's sure quiet back there," Ciaran commented, passing his tumbler back to Mioko. The Clavat girl giggled as she stowed it away neatly.

"Oh, come ON. Poor Bal's smitten with her. The reason you can't hear her is because he's doing all the talking to impress her."

Kass glanced back but couldn't see either of the Selkies.

"Hope you're right, Mi," he grinned, "Either that or Bal's kidnapped her, cos I can't see anything."

"Kass," Mioko said despairingly, "Don't be so negative."

"I'm only saying!"

In front of them, the papoamus grumbled in what could be taken for assent.

"See?" Kass said triumphantly, and ducked automatically to avoid Mioko's swat.

"See what?" Sera's voice asked. Ciaran looked up and saw the Selkie girl silhouetted against the sun, standing as she was on the roof of the caravan.

"Uh…" Kass floundered.

"Marrs's Pass," Ciaran improvised. He had a sharp wit and was a convincing fibber, something honest to the core Mioko took him to task about. Sera frowned.

"Where?"

Ciaran gestured vaguely. To his relief, there was the shape of the small village somewhere on the near horizon, "Kass was just saying he could see it but Mi couldn't."

"Ah," Sera promptly flopped down onto the caravan roof and crossed her legs.

"Bal?" Mioko inquired innocently.

"Oh him," Sera grinned wickedly, "He's gone. I, uh, accidentally left the smallest bag of unwanted spoils just hanging over the backboard when I climbed up onto the roof. In plain view with easy accessibility. Plus three striped apples. At least he thinks he's gained something out of this."

"You're too soft on him," Kass predicted darkly, little face evil with mischief, "One day he'll come along de road and demand our money or our lives and you giving him pressies won't stop him poking you with that stick he calls a sword and then you'll be sorry - "

"Kass!"

"Alriiiiight, Mi…"

After a brief stop in Marr's Pass, the caravanners selling all their loose items, stocking up on food and making a small profit in the process, the papoamus trundled out of the village and up the short mountain track to the Mine of Cathuriges.

"Here we are," Ciaran announced, hopping down from the driver's seat. Tethering the papoamus to a stunted nearby tree, he patted its head affectionately and turned to his companions.

"Same as usual?"

Over the years the group had adopted some sort of tactic whereby Sera, as the fastest and most sure-handed, would carry the crystal chalice, easily avoiding pursuing monsters while keeping her friends within the safety of the crystal glow; Mioko, who had studied magic from the alchemist family at home from an early age, would stand a distance away – as far as the chalice allowed – and cast a variety of spells upon attackers; Ciaran, the most comfortable and skilled with a sword, would rush in to dispatch any monsters he could as well as directing attention away from both girls, while Kass would alternately aid Ciaran, covering his back, or run to defend Mioko, who was vulnerable to attack while preparing to cast. Although a little rough round the edges sometimes, especially when the group was taken by surprise, the ploy worked very well and the group rarely had to flee a skirmish of any kind.

"Of course," Mioko said, buckling on her sword. Sera jumped down from the caravan, chalice tucked under one arm, the single drop of myrrh they had already collected swilling round and leaving a sparkling rainbow trail where it had been. Despite her casual movement, Sera was being extremely careful not to spill the precious substance. She got a firmer grip on it.

"Ready ready ready?" Kass asked impatiently. He was easily excited by the prospect of battle; his hotheaded streak was taking over, "C'mon, I wanna get some monsters!"

Mioko cast him a fond look.

"We're ready. Let's go, everyone."

There was a second where the four of them lingered, enjoying the last touches of the sun on their skin. Then Ciaran beamed, unsheathed his sword and ran ahead into the shaded gloom of the mine. Kass, yelling excitedly, ran after him.


	2. I: Into The Mines

Much appreciation to those who have read my first chapter. Although I dearly wish I did, I don't own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles or anything associated with it. If I did, I would be rich. And also very happy.

Trying to develop a little action here, but some detail as well. I'll be filling in the background in tidbits in the following chapters. Believe it or not, this story has been carefully thought out. It has a plot! Enjoy.

RECAP:

I: An introduction to the members of the Trinity caravan, Ciaran, Mioko, Kass and Sera Li, who have fulfilled their duty for three years and are approaching the end of their fourth. And for humour, some mockery of the Striped Brigands, who I love with all my being. The last chapter ended with the caravanners having left Marr's Pass and arrived at the entrance to the Mine of Cathuriges.

----------

The small company had traversed the mine twice before, once in search of myrrh and the other looking for treasure. The layout was not unfamiliar to them and fairly soon they were close to their destination.

"I can feel the myrrh tree," Mioko exclaimed suddenly, "Somewhere over there." She pointed in a northerly direction. The caravanners did not dispute her; Mioko was almost always right when it came to locating them. Besides, they could feel some sort of cool soothing pressure on their skin themselves, much like the one bestowed by the crystal chalice.

"Which way now, Mi?" Sera asked, but was interrupted as an orc came barrelling out of a tunnel brandishing an axe. Sera sideskipped nimbly and ran around it, carefully eyeing where her fellow caravanners were stood so as to keep them within the limits of the chalice. Kass shot to Mioko, lifting his lance horizontally to ward off any attacks on her as she touched her Fire magicite and summoned the magic. Ciaran began advancing on the orc as it performed an odd shuffling victory dance, evidently certain it could outperform the Clavat.

"Ready!" sang Mioko, and raised her hand. Ciaran swung his sword over his shoulder so the tip of the blade was facing her – almost too fast to see, an orange spark leapt from her fingers to the metal and Ciaran jumped forward, bringing the sword in a downward strike over his head. All at once, the blade seemed to ignite, orange and yellow dancing along its length.

"Flamestrike!" he yelled triumphantly. The sword buried itself in the orc's shoulder; the flames jumped onto its tattered clothes and within seconds the orc was alight and panicking. Ciaran dived in again, hacking with the blade. The orc dropped like a log. Kass whooped.

"We're awesome! Who's awesome? We are!"

His whoop became a cry of dismay as two more orcs appeared from nowhere behind the Clavat's unprotected back. Ciaran half turned, but wasn't quick enough to parry the blow coming in. He was knocked backwards onto the floor.

"Go on!" Mioko shouted frantically, pushing the Lilty forward. Kass surged forward like an explosion, lance swinging – the first orc was raising its axe for a final strike at Ciaran when the Lilty hit it like a thunderbolt. It dropped back cringing, and then Sera leapt in from the side, walloping it with a backhanded swing of her racket. As it turned to face its other attacker, the orc felt a crunching blow land on its head and then it knew no more. Kass had landed a direct hit between its fluttery ears, and helmet or not it was out like a light. The Lilty then became aware that he had forgotten about the second orc; worried, he spun round to find Ciaran - grinning.

The Clavat was still on the floor, but in front of him the remaining orc was poised, frozen. Its expression was almost comical. Even from that distance, Kass could feel the icy coldness coming off it in waves. Ice had crystallised round its feet. Mioko had frozen it in the nick of time with Blizzard.

"You idiot," she was scolding him, "Don't ever turn your back."

"I'm fine," Ciaran scrambled up, sword still in hand, "Nice cast."

Mioko could never stay mad when he was complimenting her, so she merely shrugged. Behind her, Sera Li was picking up the chalice where she had left it for the Clavat to protect while she helped Kass.

"Fun fun fun!" Kass cried. He was searching the pockets of the fallen orcs, unearthing some gil from the first (he flipped this to Sera, who was saving for a new weapon), a chunk of alloy from the second, which he pocketed for himself to send home to the smithy, and from the third –

"Looky this!" he exclaimed, and gingerly held up a delicate plume of brightly coloured phoenix down. The item was fairly rare and highly valued, possessing miraculous qualities. Ciaran had two, storing them in the pouch he kept round his waist in case of emergencies. Kass had sent one home to his family a while ago. Mioko was looking at it longingly.

Kass grinned, strode over and bowed extravagantly.

"My lady Mi," he began, "May I offer you this gift as a sign of my admiration?"

Mioko couldn't help but laugh at the mock solemnity on his face. Once her giggles were under control, she dipped a pretty curtsey and replied, "Why, thank you, my lord, verily I shall keep this safe."

With that, she retrieved it and stowed it somewhere under her tunic. Then, she and Kass burst into another giggle fit. Sera and Ciaran exchanged glances; sometimes the pair were beyond them. Once everything was under control, the four set off again.

They went on through a series of abandoned caverns and tunnels until finally they came upon a barred gate.

"Oh no," Kass scowled, "Who's got the key this time?"

"Him," Sera Li pointed. A short distance away a large green-skinned orc brandishing a spear was bobbing up and down, having not noticed them. From this distance they could see a stone key carved to fit the pedestal that would open the door hanging on a thong from his belt.

"Kass," Mioko said, "Go and ask nicely for it."

The Lilty nodded obediently.

He went over. The orc noticed him, and jabbed its spear in the air threateningly.

"Mr Orc, can we have that key please?" Kass asked. The orc looked blankly at him.

"Key, please," Kass repeated irritably. The orc, confused, decided to attack him to make itself feel better. Before it got anywhere near the tiny Lilty, however, everything went black and it toppled over. Kass, after prodding it and pronouncing it unconscious, retrieved the key and set it in the lock. As the gate swung open, he looked cheerfully at Mioko.

"Well, I did say please."

"I remember this," Sera said as they stepped through the gate and onto a narrow railtrack. Below them was inky blue darkness, suggesting water swirling just out of sight. If they looked down they could see through the holes in the floor.

"Uh," Mioko said, and swayed a little, "I feel sick."

Ciaran put out an arm for her to grab for security, and with Kass charging ahead as far as he could, unaffected by the sheer sensation of height, they made their way across the rickety meandering path. Every step felt as though the flimsy rusted iron framework below them would give way. Ciaran could feel Mioko quaking – she'd always been frightened of heights. Sera bore it stoically, not giving a sign of her feelings on the path either way. She was always like that. Of the two times they'd visited the mine before, they'd only prorcssed this far once to collect myrrh. The journey across this last stretch was not one they remembered fondly.

At last they stepped onto relatively solid ground. As Kass and Sera dispatched the bomb and orc stood guarding a treasure chest, Mioko looked up. In front of her was a huge archway into a black tunnel. At the other end was the myrrh tree. Behind her there was a blast of warm air as the bomb imploded.

Sera Li materialised beside her.

"Got the Blizzard?"

Mioko showed her the ice blue orb nestled in her pocket.

"Got it."

"All set then. Just in case that miserable old king is up and grumpy."

Kass and Ciaran appeared at her other side; Mioko passed Sera the chalice, and, with brief glances at each other as if to ward off the worst, they entered.

Twenty paces later, they emerged into a large high ceiling cavern. Flames in brackets burnt brightly along the walls; small doors leading from it were covered in tatty, gaudy cloth. All was quiet.

"There," Sera whispered, despite herself.

Directly opposite them was a large portal. Through came the faintest blue-green glow of the myrrh tree. All four simultaneously felt a tug at their hearts, as if the tree was summoning them in. In response, the crystal at the tip of the chalice glowed blue for a moment, illuminating Sera's face.

"Let's go."

With Kass in the lead, the party stole across the cavern. With every step the crystal chalice became brighter.

Then, suddenly, there came the sound of guttural voices.

Everyone froze instinctively, in full view.

The voices got closer and closer, and then to their right one of the cloths flapped as two goblins slouched through. The caravanners remained silent.

The goblins were about eighteen paces into the hall before they noticed. Their tiny beady eyes widened.

"Get them!" Ciaran yelled, "Before they raise the alarm!"

He and Kass leapt on the first one, but even Sera wasn't quick enough to catch the second. It turned and scrambled away roaring in a panic.

"Great," Ciaran muttered. Kass, however, looked pleased.

"The big dude'll be coming now! And we can hack him to bits too. Like last time."

"Last time," Mioko reminded him gently, "You got bumped on the head and were out cold for the entire fight."

Kass subsided, but only for a second.

"Yeah, well. That's the only reason it's still in one piece."

"Let's get the myrrh," Sera said, "if we're quick we might be able to make a run for it before anyone gets here."

She took a few steps, but Ciaran stopped her.

"Don't bother, Sera… the big guy's here…"

There were some floor quaking bangs and then King of the Mine appeared, quite dramatically, through the opposite portal, blotting out the blue-green glow of the myrrh tree. He roared, showing giant stained fangs. Mioko groaned.

"Disgusting."

"I'll clean his teeth for you, Mi," Kass offered, waving his lance, "This'll do for a brush."

Kass's lance was long, black affair studded with spikes of varying ferocity. It was possibly the most terrifying toothbrush ever conceived. The Lilty grinned. The Mine King grimaced back at him.

"Rawr," Kass said, and charged.

"Kass!" Mioko screamed after him, "Come back!"

The little Lilty either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her; he sped forwards, lance raised like a club. Sera almost threw the chalice to Ciaran.

"Ciaran, catch! I'll get him!"

It was a mark of how much the caravanners cared about each other – had Sera thrown the chalice awkwardly or Ciaran fumbled the catch the myrrh would be gone and the chalice probably broken. Their entire village would be in danger. But Sera was more concerned about the Lilty in front of her and she was risking everything to rescue him. She shot after her tiny companion before Mioko had finished screaming.

Kass reached the orc king just as it realised he was moving. He swung the lance and it collided painfully with the orc's shin. The king howled angrily and aimed a kick at him; Kass ducked, and rolled to avoid the follow-up blow from the giant axe in the king's hand. His blood was pounding in his ears – he could barely hear anything and he was so excited by the thrill of battle he couldn't see anything beyond his opponent. He scored another direct hit on the knee and the king's leg buckled. Kass saw his chance and ran in again, aiming for the face as the king sagged. He was less than a metre away when the orc straightened up suddenly and flung him sideways with a sweep of his axe.

Ciaran gritted his teeth. The orc had been pretending. That had been smarter than last time. Mioko grabbed him arm hysterically, "Ciaran! Kass is outside the boundary!"

It was true. Kass had been flung so far aside he was metres away from the safe aura broadcasted by the chalice. The Clavats set off running, Mioko pulling out every single piece of magicite she had.

Kass looked up. Through the haze of his blurred vision he saw the dark silhouette of the Mine King loom above him and raise the axe.

"Hey!" Sera yelled, "HEY!"

Her focus attack hit it in the side of the head a second later, jerking it sideways. Then the Selkie had launched herself off the floor and landed on the huge axe blade. Without so much as pausing the Selkie girl ran up the shaft of the weapon like it was a broad pathway, leaping off at the end and vaulting onto the Mine King's shoulder. Kass was vaguely aware of some dim choking sensation and a creeping mist in his vision. The miasma. He struggled not to breathe it in, but at the same time his body fought for oxygen. He rolled onto his side and coughed. It hurt… everything hurt…

Then came the cool touch of the crystal. Kass rolled again weakly, putting himself firmly into the circle of safety. Mioko arrived a second later, almost dragging him up and pulling him along. Above him Kass saw Sera battering the Mine King's head with her racket, shouting incomprehensibly. As he watched the giant orc shook himself furiously and Sera lost her footing. She tumbled downwards with a yell of surprise.

"Mi!" Ciaran hollered, "Catch!"

Almost instinctively, Mioko raised her hands and caught the chalice at the same time as Ciaran caught Sera and they dropped to the floor. The orc lumbered towards the stunned Selkie and Clavat angrily.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kass seized his lance and threw it, pinning the orc's foot to the floor with it and bringing it to a dead halt. It roared.

"Kass!" Mioko shouted, "Catch!"

The Lilty staggered under the unexpected weight of the chalice but didn't drop it. As the orc flailed its axe at Ciaran and Sera, the Clavat raised his shield. The pair didn't dare move because there was nowhere safe to go. Behind him, Sera aimed another focus blast at the thing and hit it in the eye. The axe came down again as the orc lashed out in blind fury. It struck the floor not an inch from Sera's foot.

"Gravity!" screamed Mioko, "Gravity!"

It was over then. The orc tried to lift his axe and found to his puzzlement that it was stuck quite firmly to the floor. And then it tried to lift its arm and found that too was in a similar predicament. Mioko collapsed to her knees. Casting two higher level spells in quick succession had tired her out. Ciaran darted forward and rapped the Mine King between the eyes. It went out like a light.

There was a short silence. The Mioko turned to Kass and relieved him of the chalice.

"Next time don't get so carried away. You put us all in danger!" she berated him, "No supper for you tonight."

"Miiiiii…" Kass complained, but the Clavat fixed him with such an icy stare that she might have been casting Blizzaga with her eyes. He subsided.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Sera looked up from where she was trying to prise his lance out of the orc's foot.

"No worries, Kass. You saved us earlier. Except… you threw your lance so hard I can't get it out again."

The Lilty looked forlorn. Ciaran tried too, but could only rattle it.

"Sorry, little guy."

"Not little, small-boned," Kass corrected. He shrugged, "It was a good weapon, that one. But I've got enough stuff in the caravan to get another one made. Might be even better."

"It does mean we'd have to hang around Marr's pass for a few days while it's finished," Mioko pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Ciaran said quickly, "The break'd be good. We've got five months before we have to be home with the last drop."

"Last two," Sera interjected, "We still haven't got this one yet."

"Good point."

Mioko handed Sera the chalice back. The Selkie was usually the one who collected the myrhh. The four looked round. The myrrh tree was glowing aquamarine just out of sight. As if acknowledging their success, it was bathing them in its soothing light, ushering them over.

"Come on," Sera got a better grip on the chalice, "Before some of the little goblins come to see what's happened."

With Sera leading the way, the group crept into the chamber of the myrrh tree. Just being near it filled them with an overwhelming sense of peace and calm, and an overbearing urge to be quiet, to pay respects. Sera placed the chalice reverentially on the pedestal and looked up. The canopy of the tree glowed silver for a moment.

Behind her, Kass began to bounce excitedly. Mioko kicked him.

Then it came. The ripples.

From the very base of the tree, shimmering green light rose up in waves, first blue, then green, aquamarine, leafy. Turquoise. Sky. The shivering ripples raced up the trunk, as if ecstatic that someone had made it this far. As if from far away came a chiming sound, like a bell. The ripples converged where the canopy reached its tip. There was a soft glow and, from nowhere, a crystalline droplet of beautiful clear blue liquid appeared. It hung from the canopy tantalizingly. As if in slow motion it fell, and hit the surface of the chalice with no splash. There was a sound like dripping water all around the cavern for a second, then the light faded.

Sera reached out, resting two fingers on the chalice before she picked it up. It was a tradition, but no one could remember how it had come about. The myrrh glowed as she hugged the chalice to her. All was silent.

Then Kass said, "I still can't see the point. That's ALL we get?"


	3. II: Tree Sickness: Theories Of De Nam

Again, I am forced to admit that I don't own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles. It causes me much heartbreak to admit that I also don't own anything associated with it. It virtually kills me to admit that I never will.

Here come the first tendrils of this smoky plot! A meeting with some friends gives the Trinity caravanners much to think about, Sera especially. Use your own interpretation for Nate - he isn't a game-generated character, although if you really have no imagination I suppose he could be sort of similar to the headband Clavat but with better clothes. Anywho. Enjoy.

RECAP:

I: An introduction to the Trinity caravanners, Mioko, Ciaran, Kass and Sera Li.

II: In the last chapter the Trinity caravan successfully defeated the Orc Mine King of Cathuriges, collecting their second drop of myrrh. They now have just under half a year to collect their third and return home to re-energise their crystal and are making a brief supplies stop in Marr's Pass.

----------

As decided, the caravan pulled into Marr's pass four or five hours later, just as dusk was falling. Ciaran hopped off the platform and took the reins from Kass, tethering the papaomus to a hook protruding from a marker stone. With some effort on the part of all four, they turned the caravan round so it wasn't directly on the track any more. Kass then grabbed some of his metal samples and scampered over to the Lilty blacksmith eagerly. Sera laughed.

"He's like a little kid."

"He is a little kid," Mioko replied. "He's barely seventeen."

Youngsters were not accepted into training for the caravan until they were thirteen; they had to train for at least a year and had to be fourteen minimal to be accepted as a fledging caravanner. Sera Li and Ciaran had been with the caravan for four years, replacing two of the veterans who had previously been part of the caravan. The following year they had been officially made caravanners and Mioko and Kass had joined, prompting the retirement of the two remaining veterans. It had been rather strange – the caravan had not consisted of four members all under twenty five before. Kass had only just made the limit, joining three days after his fourteenth birthday.

Mioko, one year older than him, had trained for five years and although she was hopeless with a sword had discovered a knack for magic almost immediately. She'd spent much of her training time with the Yukish family of alchemists in Trinity village.

Ciaran was eleven months older than Mioko, and had been pretty handy with sharp objects to begin with; he had come from a farming background and his main task had been to scythe down the golden wheat at the end of autumn. He'd only been training for two years when he joined the caravan but was accepted without question. His older brother had been part of the caravan before him and had died in an ambush. It was a blot on Ciaran's otherwise cheery nature and he rarely spoke of it. Mioko knew they'd never really gotten on, but some part of her friend wanted to avenge the death of his brother.

Sera Li was the first Selkie to enter the caravan. Her family was the newest addition to Trinity village – she'd only been living there a few months before expressing an interest in the caravan. She said she felt she owed the village something for accepting her family where others might not have. She'd trained alongside Ciaran and the two were fairly similar minded, if not extremely close.

Kass had always been the baby of the group. Traditionally, Yukes seemed to have the longest lifespan of all. It was suggested that maybe their magic sustained their souls a little longer than the earthly span. It seemed surprising, but after them came the Lilties. Despite their small size the Lilty race were amazingly hardy and occasionally outstripped even the Yukes in years. However, while the long lives of the Yukes seemed to cultivate wisdom in their youngsters, Lilty children took a long time to mature. As such, even though Kass was only just under a year younger than Mioko he had a rather simple, childish nature and that was why she loved him like a little brother.

"He takes his time growing up," Mioko said fondly, "Wish I had."

Sera shrugged, "You know him best, Mi."

At this Ciaran hopped out of the back of the caravan bearing four small pouches.

"Spending time," he announced, "That's the amount of gil you're all allowed for this month. I'm dipping into the savings for Kass's lance because he didn't break it or lose it, just hope he's thankful for the treat."

Sera took her pouch and glanced inside. Her mental maths, especially involving money, were phenomenal even for a Selkie.

"Four hundred gil each," she said, "Not a bad haul."

"Four hundred?" Mioko exclaimed, "That's a huge amount!"

Mioko could be relied on to be a typical girl sometimes. She got excited about spending and shopping for clothes, and this was the only time loyal Kass ever truly abandoned her.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth to rescue her, but I'd run that far to stay away from her when she's shopping," he'd muttered once.

Each clutching their money bags, the group dispersed into the shops of Marr's Pass. Sera followed Kass to the smithy to see if the blacksmith could upgrade the runes carved on her magical racket; Mioko fled to the tailors to criticise their cloth in comparison to the cloth her family spun and then bought the nicest style anyway – Mioko had good taste and came out later in something choicy and flattering; Ciaran slipped into small corner shop surreptitiously and came out later with a small package and Kass half danced round the square with his new lance and the charm he'd bought to go with it. He was flailing so carelessly that he banged into someone and went down with a thud.

"Hey, little guy!" a voice hailed him, and a hand protruded for him to grasp. He took it.

"Hey, Nate. And I'm small boned." he replied automatically. He was knocked out of the way as Mioko came flying towards the person he'd addressed.

"NATE!"

Nate was a Clavat from Trinity's neighbouring village Dezelta. He was cheeky, charming and witty and Mioko adored him. He wore the typical baggy breeches of a Clavat, his black with the pattern of his village picked out on it in pale blue and silver; he wore a sky blue waistcoat and a sort of tie that was long and wide enough to be a scarf. A black headband kept his mess of unruly reddish brown hair off his face. He held his arms out for Mioko and she threw herself at him.

"Hey, Mi," he laughed, "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Mioko pulled back quickly and adjusted her hair, tunic, scarf, shoulderpads and anything else that could be adjusted. She was obviously flustered and rather red in the face.

"Mi loves Nate," crooned Kass under his breath evilly, and Mioko glared at him.

"Shush! So, er, Nate. How've you been?"

"Not so bad," the Clavat gestured expansively with his baggy black sleeves, "Myrrh trees are a bit dry back near home, aren't they? So we had to go a bit further afield recently. If it's this bad next year, we'll end up at Mount Kilanda!" He was joking, but they took him deadly seriously.

Each village in a certain area worked out a system with its neighbours when it came to gathering myrrh. For instance, Trinity shared three myrrh trees with Nate's village and two with another, as well as some they had discovered solely by themselves for their own use. This wasn't out of greed but to avoid conflict and to ensure that a continuous cycle of myrrh was available for each village. Without co-operation between the caravanners, the villages would simply die.

Mount Kilanda was one of those places where no one liked to go. The ferry rates were extortionate, the journey was long and arduous and the island Mount Kilanda loomed upon was terrifying, home to all sorts of ravenous beasts rarely seen on the mainland. It was either a desperate or very experienced caravan who dared to visit that particular myrrh shrine. Sera had once stated quite plainly she would never go there, and Sera wasn't scared of anything.

"Where's Zephyrae?" Mioko asked. Zephyrae was Nate's Yukish travelling companion and the sole other member of the Dezelta caravan. Nate was merely twenty – Zephyrae would turn twenty-seven this year and had been with the caravan since fifteen. Kass and Ciaran didn't like him much – Ciaran thought Yuke's were creepy and considered Zephyrae stuck up, while Kass upheld the traditional rivalry between Yukes and Lilties with much pride and vengeance.

Zephyrae wasn't a bad sort as far as Yukes went. He was intelligent, (but that could be said of most Yukes) witty enough to keep up with Nate's sharp humour and extremely accomplished with his weapon, the Hammer of Uellen. The weapon had been handed down through his family and he wielded it well. He was also a very well practised spellcaster and had taught Mioko how to charm objects with her spells to bind the power in place. It took practise, and often Mioko had to use the magic of several magicites to gather enough power, but she had succeeded in creating a ring that could cast Thunder in areas where no magicite existed. That was the only failing of magicite; it could only be used in areas where its magic was sustained – you couldn't take it with you. Mioko had long since compensated for this by hiding magicites right on the limits of the area and retrieving them up whenever they returned to that particular place. She always more the Thunder ring, even though it didn't always work.

Zephyrae chose that moment to appear. He was an imposing figure, very tall and dignified, and wore the robes of his people gracefully. His furred hand was raised in greeting at the sight of them. Mioko waved. She was quite fond of the Yuke, having spent a lot of her childhood round his people, and understood them much better than the others of her caravan. Zephyrae inclined his head respectfully to Mioko as Ciaran appeared at her left shoulder and Sera at her right.

"Nate," Sera nodded to him, and Nate nodded back. Nate as a rule wasn't very fond of Selkies, having had some bad experiences with them in the past, but Sera seemed to just about pass as an exception. Ciaran deigned to smile at Zephyrae – they got on most of the time, if only for Mioko's sake. Kass pointedly only shook Nate's hand; get on with a Yuke was one of the few things Kass wouldn't do for Mioko. Greetings were made all round and the group ambled at a leisurely pace back to the Dezeltan caravan.

"So, guys," Nate tossed Ciaran a striped apple, "How's life treating your village?"

"Passable," Ciaran responded round a mouthful, "Not had any problems so far. Only got one more stop before we're done for this year."

"Seriously?" Nate asked, "You're done pretty quick…"

Kass noted the look of disappointment on his face, "Why, aren't you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Zephyrae answered. He was sat cool and dignified on a stump. He had been reading and the book of Yukish lore was open on his lap but he was looking at the Lilty, "We can't fathom the reason, but the myrrh trees around our village are strangely, for want of a better word, dry."

"How do you mean?" Sera called down from where she was lying on the roof of Nate's caravan.

"They aren't giving up much myrrh," Nate shrugged, "We've had to go to four trees to get just over half of what you've got."

"Say what?" Mioko asked, alarmed. Zephyrae gestured and Nate vanished into the caravan, returning a moment later with the crystal chalice. Nate's estimate had been right – there was just over half the amount of myrrh in the Dezeltan chalice than there was in the Trinity chalice.

"And you've been to four myrrh trees?" Mioko asked in a hushed voice, "For that?"

Myrrh trees generally yielded roughly between a third and a quarter of the required amount of myrrh needed to sustain an average size crystal for a year. Trinity was a tiny village with only sixteen families, and its crystal was slightly smaller than average. As such it needed slightly less myrrh. Dezelta was bordering on the size of a very small town, with forty-five or so families sheltering within the limits of its crystal. Occasionally Dezelta's caravan would have to make four journeys to separate shrines compared to the three trips Trinity's crystal required. Larger cities like Shella and Alfitaria would often need to make five journeys, possibly six if the myrrh trees they used most frequently hadn't had time to recover. The tiny amount sloshing about in Nate's crystal was almost sickening for the amount of effort that had been put into acquiring it.

"Yeah," Nate mumbled, looking suddenly ashamed.

"The only conclusion I can logically come to is that another caravan has taken to raiding our own private, such as it were, myrrh trees," Zephyrae stated.

"Or the trees are running out of myrrh," Kass said, almost absentmindedly. A silence fell as everyone stared at him, horrified. He blinked, and the true meaning of what he had just said dawned on him, "I didn't mean to say that! Ignore it! Zephyr's probably right – oh crap…"

"It's an acceptable theory," Zephyr said eventually, the only stress he was obviously feeling showing as a new tightness in his voice, "It is possible, Kass. I have considered the notion myself."

"Yeah, but I bet you didn't dare say it," Kass mumbled dejectedly, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It can't be true, though," Ciaran stammered, "The elders in every village I've ever been to say that myrrh comes from people. Their memories. The trees distil memories into myrrh. The only way the trees could stop making myrrh is if people just… stopped remembering."

"That's right," Mioko supported him bracingly, "That's what everyone says. There are experiments in Shella that prove it. The alchemists say it's true."

"What everyone says and what's real aren't always the same thing," Sera muttered under her breath. She rolled onto her back on the caravan roof with a quiet sigh, careful not to let the others hear her. Sera knew a little bit about alchemy – the caravan hade made a couple of visits to Shella and during their time there each member of the group had made the most of the visit in their own way. Mioko had set to making herself some new magic boosting accessories, Ciaran had desperately tried to get a handle on magic – he was hopeless at it – and Kass had joined a bunch of Lilties who were quite convinced that one day, once their race had mastered magic, their empire would rise again. The little Lilty had thought that they were all, in fact, total fruitcakes, but they'd made him laugh.

Sera had merely sat and watched a young Selkic man feverishly doing… whatever he was doing. She couldn't understand it at all. Every hour her curiosity had gotten stronger and she moved a bit closer; eventually the young man had noticed her. At first he had merely ignored her. Perhaps he was used to idle or mocking spectators. But, after the first day, he must have decided she was genuinely interested, for he called her over. Just as Sera's curiosity had got the better of her, so his enthusiasm had gripped him tighter. His name was De Nam.

Sera occasionally got letters from him. He still dwelled in Shella, although from the tone of his letters he seemed ever closer to leaving. To conduct his experiemtns outside the protection of Shella's crystal. To risk everything and maybe not prove anything at all. He was adamant that there was a way to become immune to miasma, without the aid of a crystal. In his more passionate moments, he claimed that one day his experiments would reveal a way to rid the world of miasma for good. Sera had been fascinated by him. On her final day in Shella she had sought him out to say goodbye. He'd promised to write to her, because she was worried that one day he'd become so infused with eagerness that he'd up and leave, plunging into the miasma and returning a madman – or never returning at all. She'd said as much to him, and he'd smiled at her.

"If I've got someone like you watching out for me," he'd said, "I'll always have something to aim at."

Sera had kissed him impulsively, and not regretted it. She was fiercely fond of him, and still was. From the fact that he still wrote to her, and signed every letter with an elaborately flourishing Old Selkic phrase that mean something she'd never explain to Mioko, she guessed he was too. Her stomach flipped whenever she saw his writing.

But the point of his ideas had been this; the mind of any living thing is limited. We only remember so much. When we start to forget, or refuse to accept or learn anything new, then we have reached a halt. The miasma was always growing stronger, Sera knew that much herself. And, she reasoned dismally, if the miasma grows and we remain constant, one day it will overpower us. Remembering things was important. She recalled placing two fingers on the chalice in the mine and sighed again. She did that every time, she had no idea why. Something else time had left behind.

"Sera?" Mioko called up, "You coming?"

"What?"

"We're going back to our caravan. Unless you want to stay up there and stalk Nate – " Kass sniggered at this, as the envy in Mioko's voice was as plain as day – "then you might want to come down."

"Oh. Sorry." Sera sat up and slipped off the caravan, landing neatly. Nate smiled at her, but his face was wan and drawn. Kass had really hit his convictions hard without meaning to. Zephyr's face was inscrutable under his silvery sallet, but he radiated the same deep concern.

"Bye," she said quietly, "It's been nice seeing you again."

Zephyr murmured assent, and returned to his book.

Nate nodded, and then offered her his hand. He'd never done that before. Sera looked at it, then took it, shaking it and trying as hard as she could to transfer some confidence through the contact. To collect enough myrrh would be hard for the Dezletan caravan this year – they would have to resort to more distant trees and risk confrontation with other villages. And if they made it to next year, with all their closest trees dry, their journey would be longer, harder and more hazardous than ever before. If they didn't make the minimal level of myrrh in time…

It didn't bear thinking about. Sera recalled the abandoned, desecrated village of Tida to the north, and shuddered. The caravan had failed that village. The crystal had simply died, and then village had crumbled around it, prey to the miasma and the fiends that danced gleefully along with it, gibbering maliciously. Something else to forget, she thought, and winced. How many painful things would she have to dredge up to keep the myrrh trees alive?

She let go of Nate's hand. For all she knew, it could be the last time she ever saw him.

"Good luck," she whispered, and set off after the retreating backs of her travelling companions.


	4. III: A Little Bit of Planning

They left Marr's Pass at sunrise, Kass collecting his lance from the unwillingly awoken blacksmith. The Dezeltan caravan was gone; no one commented on it. With Kass steering, Sera on the roof and Mioko and Ciaran walking by the side, the caravan trundled along stolidly. Silence reigned until well into an hour of travelling.

"One more drop," said Ciaran suddenly. His voice was painfully cheery.

"You quite sure about that?" Kass muttered, "Nate said – "

"Forget what Nate said," Ciaran snapped, "Zephyrae was right, it's probably just a freak coincidence."

"And now we know something's wrong," Mioko snapped back, "You NEVER admit Zephyr is right."

"Oh, shut up Mi," said Ciaran wearily, "You only like Zephyr because he's Nate's friend and you're desperate to get in with him."

"Don't talk to Mioko like that!" Kass snarled angrily. The caravan ground to a halt as he tugged hard at the reins and threw them down. His lance appeared from nowhere. Ciaran glowered back at him.

"Who are you to talk? You were the one who brought the idea up in the first place! If you'd kept your stupid mouth shut then we wouldn't have had this problem and we could have got on as normal!"

"Kass isn't stupid!" Mioko shouted shrilly, "Don't say that about him!"

"He's a Lilty! Everyone knows they're hotheaded, short tempered and blank-minded! They make up for lack of brains with muscle!"

Kass was about to prove Ciaran's point with a well aimed swing of his lance when Sera dropped down in front of him, seized the lance and pulled it off him and smacked Ciaran in the face with the flat of her hand. Then she glared at Kass.

"The pair of you, shut up," she said calmly, "We're going to find some more myrrh. Then we're going home to rejuvenate the crystal and we can tell the elders about Dezelta. I'm sure they'll know something."

"And what if we run into problems with our myrrh?" asked Mioko tremulously.

"We do what Nate's doing. Keep trying until we're done."

"But what if – "

"No what ifs!" Sera reprimanded, "We do what we have to do, and that's it. If you don't know that then you shouldn't be here."

"Who died and made you boss?" Ciaran muttered.

"Could have been you. Good job Sera's got patience or you'd be pulp," Kass snapped at him. Mioko pulled him backwards, away from her fellow Clavat and into a semi-embrace. The Lilty didn't resist, remaining half hidden by Mioko's baggy sleeves, but he was so obviously angry that he seemed to be radiating palpable heat.

"That's enough!" Sera growled, "The pair of you give it a rest. If we can't sort this out now it's only going to get worse. Do you honestly think the village needs this?"

"No," Mioko mumbled. Kass looked away, shamefaced. Ciaran didn't. He had a red mark on his face where Sera had backhanded him.

"No," he replied, "But the village doesn't need you going round hitting everyone either. You could have just asked us to be quiet."

"I'm sorry, Ciaran," Sera said honestly, "I just wanted – "

"Doesn't matter," the Clavat said simply. It was an amazing virtue of his kind, the ability to forgive and forget. There were no grudges between Clavatian families. Arguments were a rare and dismaying thing. He looked at Kass.

"Sorry I called you stupid," he said. It was no surprise to hear Ciaran apologise first; it happened a lot. It was just a matter of if stubborn Kass would accept it. The Lilty shrugged and mumbled something. Mioko pushed him forward gently.

"S'oki. M's'rry," he repeated. Sera gave him back his lance. Almost silently, the group dispersed. Kass back went to the papoamus, unhooking the reins and settling himself on the front board of the caravan. The sturdy wooden wheels began to roll. Mioko dropped off the front board from where she had climbed up to restrain Kass and began to walk. Sera swung herself back onto the roof, agile as a lemur. Ciaran disappeared into the caravan cabin.

After checking that everyone else was preoccupied, he went to his bunk and pulled the small parcel he had bought at Marr's Pass out from under his pillow. Unwrapping it carefully, he revealed a fine silver chain. It had cost him four hundred gil, his entire monthly reward. It had a clasp on it, but it was empty. It was waiting for a pendant.

It was traditional for a family to give a gift to the child entering the caravan for the first time. It was often something precious, something to be treasured, or something of great worth to the family.

Mioko's mother had given her a scarf of black material so soft and smooth it felt like dry water, made from the wool of some creature long extinct. On it was stitched swirling smokelike patterns of gold, red and orange, a reference to the old forging days of the village when they had been part of the Lilitian empire. The village had been close to one of the great mines, the Mine of Cathuriges, and had made a small fortune in smithery. Mioko loved the scarf dearly but never dared to wear it should she damage it.

"It's worth more than me," she joked.

Kass had been given the armour originally worn by his great-great-great grandfather, the first of his family to serve in a caravan. Kass was the fourth Lilty of his family to wear it, and he did so with much pride. The armour had never let him down, and was beautiful to look at, for on the silvery surface were etched runes and patterns which were set with a thin line of a clear green glassy substance which Kass informed them was set liquefied mythril. He never went anywhere without it.

Sera hadn't been given much, but each member of her family had provided her with a favourite piece of jewellery. Her younger sister had presented her with a gold bracelet set with red gems, her younger brother a silver one with blue, her mother a hair fastening with pearl and shell fragments and her father an anklet of mythril with a silver star shaped pendant. Sera wore all of them at all times. She said it helped remind her who she was doing this for, and that it felt like her family was always with her.

Ciaran had never let on exactly what his present had been, but he pulled out another package from under his bed. When the brown paper fell away he was bathed in a cool blue glow. A faint gentle humming sound emanated from his hands. Ciaran fumbled for the chain clasp and then prised it apart to receive this new pendant. It took him some time and much concentration, but eventually the pendant was set firmly into place. He held it up to examine his handiwork.

Ciaran had been given a fragment of crystal as his parting gift. It had fallen off the main crystal many years ago; at the time it had seemed like a crisis. The village had thought that their crystal was beginning to crumble. But then, a group of orcs had come charging into the village, seized a child and run away with it. Ciaran's great grandmother, in her young years, had been a great fighter and full of spirit for such a gentle Clavat. Full of anger, she had grabbed the crystal piece and chased after the orcs, placing all her faith on a desperate gamble that the tiny fragment would protect her outside the village aura. With courage many men didn't have, she had hunted and slain all the orcs and returned the child to the village. The fragment had saved her from the miasma's creeping poisonous effects. It become an omen of fortune and the Clavatian family had been made a present of it. Just an hour before he was due to leave, Ciaran's father had given it to him.

"May it protect you," he'd said quietly, "For I never gave it to your brother. I regret that. I refuse to lose you too."

And now it was hung from a necklace chain, shimmering prettily in the light filtering through the doorway and casting rainbow coloured patched all over the inside of the cabin. Old writers often said the crystals of every village sang, and Ciaran hadn't initially understood them. But, sometimes, when he touched the fragment, he heard the rising and falling hum of a beautiful female voice, forever caught inside the glassy prison. Ciaran imagined that was what the Princess of Memories sounded like.

He sighed.

For a long time, Ciaran had harboured something much stronger than fondness for Mioko. In smaller villages people often married their first sweetheart at relatively young ages, sometimes as young as the legal limit of sixteen. Ciaran had hoped maybe one day he would be brave enough to ask Mioko to marry him, some time in the future when he felt he'd matured enough. Right now, he knew, he was still young at heart and enjoying life. It was quite clear from his cheeky and charming demeanour that he was still as immature now as he was when he had been fifteen. But maybe sometime in the future?

No. Probably not.

Mioko would never accept. It had been obvious earlier. She had sided with Kass over him, and she always did. Kass was her best friend, and it was quite clear that she valued the Lilty more than him. At one point, Ciaran had almost convinced himself that Mioko loved the Lilty, but that was stupid. It was rare for anything of that nature to happen, and sometimes much frowned upon. Mioko didn't seem the type. But that wasn't the point. Ciaran just wanted to tell Mioko that he liked her, as simple as, straight to her face, and let her work out what he meant. For all his charm and skill with people, though, here his tongue failed him. And so he had been saving for a chain to attach his crystal piece to. It was the only thing precious enough he had to offer her that could make her understand how much he valued her.

He stared hard at his creation, then sighed again. Then the new necklace went back in the bag, which was tossed under his bunk again. He knocked on the roof.

There was some scuffling, then Sera's head appeared upside down in the doorway.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm tired. Can you wake me up when we get – " Ciaran paused. He had no idea where they'd decided to go for their last drop of myrrh. Sera took pity on him.

"We're heading for the sluice at Veo Lu. Means we can go to Shella for a rest and stock up before we head back. We won't make it there for tonight though."

At the mention of Shella, Sera suddenly seemed to become as preoccupied as he was. She tailed off.

Ciaran waited respectfully for a few seconds, then said, "Ahem."

"Sorry," Sera swallowed, "We'll hit the first miasma path tonight if we travel hard. Then tonight we'll camp outside it, and pass through it tomorrow morning. If we keep going at that rate we'll make it to Alfitaria the next day, sleep there and then the following morning we'll head through the second path. It shouldn't take it long to get to the sluice. We'll be there in five days, if we're slow. The tree isn't hard to find either."

"Alright," he struggled with himself, "Any particular reason we're going all the way to Shella?"

Sera frowned, and slid down from the roof, entering the cabin and perching on her bunk.

"We've not been there for two years. Should be plenty of myrrh."

"It's also the furthest tree we use regularly from those that Dezelta have claimed," Ciaran added. Sera looked uncomfortable.

"It is. I just thought, to be on the safe side – "

"We'd stay as far from those as possible. I know. Just in case it is a sickness. Just in case our closest trees are running out of myrrh."

They stared at each other for a while.

"We're going to be in trouble if it's a widespread problem, aren't we." Sera said. It wasn't a question.

"Aye. The Shellan alchemists might be able to help us."  
"That was one of the reasons I suggested it," Sera agreed quietly.

"What was the other?" Ciaran asked absently.

"Nothing in particular." If Ciaran hadn't been so out of it, he might have noticed the haste in which Sera rushed out those words. The Selkie was rarely so fast to speak. As it was, he didn't say anything.

"Anything else that's bothering you?" Sera inquired, seeing his dazed expression.

"No. No. Just wake me up if anything happens."

"I will," the Selkie girl patted him on the shoulder as she left the cabin.

Mioko kept pace with the caravan, head down. She wished Ciaran hadn't shouted at Kass. She hated being mad at him. He was her friend, and she shouldn't have to be mad at him at all. It was unfair. She was glad Sera had interrupted the argument, even if she had hit Ciaran. The peaceful Clavat girl hated conflict more than anything, which is why her parents had thought it strange when she'd volunteered to join the caravan. But what else could she do? She liked tailoring, but she couldn't face twenty years of learning to sew the perfect cross-stitch every day. She wanted to see new things. The caravan could offer her that, and comradeship and adventure. Mioko was an old fashioned romantic. She loved the thought of meeting someone just over the horizon, and being saved by her sweetheart and his deeds of daring do. Plus, Kass had wanted to join. The little Lilty was her childhood friend; she couldn't risk never seeing him again, or leaving him to face monsters on his own. If he left and she didn't, she'd see him for one month a year and that would be it. It wouldn't be the same.

And besides all that - Mioko yearned to know about magic. Magic! The thought of it made her thrill. She'd cast her first spell, a cure, on a flower in her back yard at the age of eight. The flower had recovered, blooming miraculously as if being reborn from its shrivelling body. The cure magicite had never worked after that, but she was intrigued. And by joining the training course she had been shown how to use it. One day, Mioko had decided, she would be as accomplished as Zephyrae, maybe even as much as Amidatty of Shella. Maybe even better. Who knew? And if not…

There was always tailoring.

She groaned under her breath. Then, she tripped over.

"Mi?" Kass cracked the rein and the papoamus stopped carefully, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mioko mumbled. Her nose was bleeding. To shield the blood from Kass's view, she held her hand up to her face. The Lilty tied the reins and hopped down, concerned.

"Your nose is bleeding," he pointed out helpfully after a second of observation.

"Thank you, Sergeant Obvious."

"C'mon," Kass took her hand in his gauntlet, "Ciaran will fix you up."

"Thought you weren't talking to him?" Mioko half-laughed. Kass shrugged.

"He's my friend. So are you."

The Lilty helped her up onto the back board and they disappeared into the cabin. On the roof, Sera smiled faintly. At least they were all talking again. And if things were as bad as she thought, her friends would need all the comradeship they had. Kass came out of the cabin a minute later and started the caravan going again. The gentle rolling and rumbling motion of the caravan lulled the Selkie, until finally she drifted away into a world of bright stars and dreams.

Sera Li's estimation of the journey time had been correct. At a steady pace the tiny Trinity caravan trundled the landscape of the world as if guided by guardian hand, passing through the miasma path and into the lands of Alfitaria within three days.

Just as the sun was sinking from midday point on the third day, Kass's stomach rumbled.

"Good grief," Mioko muttered.

"I'm hungry," Kass said by way of explanation, then added just in case she hadn't got the message, "For food."

"Not far now," Sera hailed them from the roof. "I can see the Alfitarian crystal!"


	5. IV: The Festival Of Alfitaria

Just a quick note to apologise for the lateness of the update and also for all the typing errors I found while reading through the previous chapters. Once again, I don't own Crystal Chronicles or any of its affiliations, but if I did I would be one happy girl.

Previously...

The group have collected two droplets of myrrh. Upon travelling towards their final destination of the year they come upon a second caravan, the caravan of Dezelta, carrying Nate and Zephyr. The Dezeltans have bad news; the trees are yielding minimal myrrh and they are unlikely to meet the deadline for their village if they aren't struck by one hell of a lucky thunderbolt. This causes a growing sense of unease within the Trinity caravan and as they set off for Alfitaria, a fight broke out for the first time since the start of their journey years ago. As the previous chapter ends Alfitaria is looming in the distance.

-----

The Trinity caravan rolled through the impressive marker stones that marked the boundary of the Alfitarian crystal at two in the afternoon. As soon as he could, Kass threw the reins at Ciaran and leapt off the caravan, whooping. He loved Alfitaria. For him it was a symbol of all things Liltian. Running round in circles, he looked like a loon. Mioko burst into laughter as a cluster of Lilty housewives skirted him dubiously, holding their merchandise away from him.

Sera Li dropped down from the caravan. For the first time in years, she slipped on the way down, getting her foot caught on the wheel. She landed awkwardly, dropping her satchel. An older Lilty male looked up at her from his doorway and tutted audibly. Sera was rubbing her knee, so Ciaran took it upon himself to glare at him. Seeing this, the Lilty got up, seized a blackwood cane from beside his chair and hobbled over, brandishing it like a sword.

"Don't you look at me like that, young man!"

"Not to be rude," Ciaran said tartly, "But I don't see why you should act in that manner around my companion."

Mioko looked up from where she was darning a tear in one of her spare tunics, looking worried. Paradoxically, Ciaran was only that polite when he was mad.

"I'll do what I like! Making a darn fool of herself like that. Dresses like a slut as well."

Sera looked away, bright red.

"Hey," Ciaran snapped, "That's traditional Selkic clothing and you'd do well to respect Selkic customs! Besides, she can dress how she likes, not to please you. You don't like it, don't look!"

"Ciaran," mumbled Sera, "Leave it."

"No, I won't! He can't talk to you like that. You're doing a job very few people have the courage to do and I'm not letting him rub your nose in the dirt."

"Oh, pish tush," the Lilty snarled. He was fairly tall for a Lilty, and for his age. If not for the bend in his back and the touches of silver on his drooping bangs, he could have been ten, perhaps twenty years younger than he actually was. His hands were gnarled, his eyes were fierce and his gait, though hampered, had been determined. "Ain't nothing special about her. I was in a caravan before either of you were walking. And we did it proper too, not bringing back the rubbish you get today. And the monsters? They're pathetic. No wonder they're sending sluts like her out to take care of them – "

"You be quiet!" Ciaran yelled. The Lilty housewives looked round at him. Mioko's face was gradually flushing as red as Sera's.

"I will not!" the Lilty laughed scornfully, "Just as well you'uns got a Lilty on your caravan, or else I'd have said it was doomed. Mind you," He looked over Ciaran's shoulder. Kass was still running in circles, a blissful expression on his face, "That child ain't any more up to scratch than she is," he flicked his bangs at Sera. The Selkie glowered at the floor.

"Miden!" someone shouted. At the authorative tone, the old Lilty stood up straighter despite himself, all traces of ferocity lost, "Yessir!"

"For the love of the crystal, man," said the voice, "Behave. And show respect to our visitors."

"Thank goodness," Mioko scrambled off the caravan, "Sol Racht, sir!"

"Miss Mioko," the armoured Lilty nodded to her. Kass promptly stopped running about and stood with his mouth open. Sera Li nodded to him. The Lilty inspired much respect in all around him, proficient as a caravanner, fighter and leader. He could be a little pompous at times, but he was always helpful when the Trinity caravan encountered his own. He certainly held much stature in the eyes of Miden. The grouchy Lilty was looking abashed.

"If I hear such language again, I'll have you reported," Sol stated matter of factly. Miden nodded, looking straight ahead as if on parade.

"Sorry, sir. Just trying to give the youngsters an idea of how harsh life can be, sir. Sure they do a good job, sir."

Ciaran's jaw dropped in outrage, but he didn't speak. Sol waved a hand briefly, and Miden hobbled back to his porch chair. He didn't look their way again.

"Thank you for that," Sera said quietly. The Lilty lifted his visor at her and smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss Li."

"You're home rather soon, sir," Ciaran prompted, "Barely half the year has gone."

"Yes!" Sol beamed, "Is it not miraculous? Five journeys to five trees yielded enough myrrh to restore our beautiful crystal to its former glory!"

"Oh," Sera looked startled. Maybe Nate was just down on his luck. This was good news indeed.

"Sir," Kass asked breathlessly, "If you don't mind me asking, if you've brought the myrrh home then why are you still in full armour?"

Sol laughed. He had a rich throaty voice.

"A true Lilty never removes his armour! He is already ready for danger," he winked conspiratorially, "Besides, they actual rejuvenation ceremony is today. My companions and I must be at the event in full gear."

"It's today?" Mioko looked round, "No wonder it's so busy."

"And no wonder tempers are running high," Ciaran muttered. Sol Racht overheard him. He frowned.

"Yes. I must apologise for Miden's behaviour. He gets very… opinionated. It's true, he did serve in the caravan, but for only four months. He was very promising, but he was injured by a young Selkie rogue called Meh Gaj in a fight over money on the road. Gaj damaged Miden's back and he's not been able to walk unaided since. He can be very…"

"Bitter," Sera Li supplied inaudibly. If Sol heard, he didn't make a comment.

"Yes, Mioko, it is busy today," Sol admitted, "But that's partly for another reason."

"Another reason besides the myrrh festival? What's more important than that?" Kass inquired curiously.

"It depends on your viewpoint. Obviously, I find the myrrh festival most pressing at this time, but the entire city is out in force looking for her."

"Who?" Ciaran asked blankly.

"Oh, the princess. Didn't you know?"

"The princess of Alfitaria?" Mioko gasped. Many had never seen the princess, but everyone knew about her. She was the daughter of a Lilty and a Clavat, rather rebellious and keen for adventure. It rumoured that once she had tried to join the crystal caravan. She was also supposedly very pretty, much to her own disgust. The tomboy princess, critics called her. On the whole though, her people loved her. Sera said she sounded like a girl with a sensible head on her shoulders.

"Yes, she's missing. We think she's gone wandering in the commoners' district again. She likes to do that."

"Yes, well," Ciaran said sharply. If he hadn't been a caravanner, Sol would have classed him as a 'commoner' too. Sol smiled at him, oblivious.

"Teenage girls. What can you do? However, I'm sure Miss Mioko and Li aren't quite so excitable," his smile grew broader, "Will you be staying for the festival?"

"Possibly," Sera conceded. She loved dances and festivals. Sometimes Alfitaria had fireworks, a wondrous rarity and always a good show.

"Duty calls, eh?" Sol nudged her. She nodded.

"We're off to the sluice," Sera said.

"Ah," Sol's expression became peculiarly fixed for a moment, "Good luck to you then. One more drop and you're home free for another year."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mioko said, with brittle brightness. The Lilty nodded, then shut his visor. Mioko clambered back into the caravan with unusual speed, presumably to finish her darning before the party set off into the merchant's district.

"Yes, it is," Sol replied after a moment, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have much to attend to before the festival. Farewell, and I hope you…" he paused, "Well, enjoy the show."

"He seems a bit preoccupied," Sera commented carefully.

Kass would never hear a word against his idol and spoke up immediately.

"He's probably worried about the princess. And he's got the ceremony on his mind."

"Yeah," Ciaran agreed, "Come on. Let's stock up and head off."

As they unpacked the necessary goods, Sera found Mioko rooting round in the cabin on her own. The Selkie began packing unwanted items into her satchel.

"You okay, Mi?"

"What?" Mioko asked hastily, "Oh, yes. I'm fine!"

"You're a bit red in the face," Sera stopped packing her bag to study her friend. Mioko turned away and began stuffing random objects into her own bag.

"Nothing's wrong, really. I'm great!"

Sera watched her for a moment, but her friend seemed fine enough. _Except for the tear marks_, some nasty voice at the back of her head prompted, _she's been crying while you were out talking to Sol and checking the caravan_. Sera dismissed the thought roughly.

"Well, if you need anything let me know. We're heading off in a bit."

The Clavat nodded. Sera Li hopped out. Mioko waited a second, then let out a deep breath and upended her bag onto her own bunk again.

"Lady of the crystals, Mioko," she scolded herself, "Grow up."

She was upset though, and that was that. The way Ciaran had defended Sera so hotly just then; it was obvious he had feelings for the Selkie. What other reason could a gentle Clavat have for getting so angry over something so superficial? And that wasn't good at all for Mioko, for she loved Ciaran and his good nature and smiling face with all her heart. It was true, she did have a soft spot for Nate, but that was far too different to be described in words from what she felt for Ciaran. Distracting herself with Nate was a way for her to hide her feelings, a displacement activity of some bizarre sort. She dropped her head into her hands for a second, sighing. Then she repacked her bag and, setting her jaw, left the caravan.

"Sera!" a Selkie merchant greeted her warmly, "How've you been, _denori?"_

Denori was the pet name a lot of Selkies seemed to give to Sera. It meant little charm. Not surprisingly, they gave her discounts. Kass had long since decided that Sera must have fallen from the sky one day into a convenient field of Selkies and they thought she was an angel, and so gave her things for cheap. Sometimes the Lilty had a very simplistic view of the world.

"Wish I'd fallen out of the sky and been mistaken for an angel," he said for the umpteenth time.

"If you'd have fallen out of the sky you'd have landed on your head," Mioko said, "And the only thing you'd have been mistaken for was a splatty mess."

"Aw, Mi," Kass complained, "Cheer up."

"Sorry Kass. I don't mean to be so grumpy."

"Smile!" the Lilty demanded, and Mioko did. "There," he said, "You look much nicer now!"

Mioko prodded him just as Sera came back with a decent amount of Selkic goods and, amazingly, with some of her money left. Ciaran took some of the materials for her to lighten the load.

"Come here, I'll help you," he offered generously, and Mioko looked away, biting her lip. "That everything?"

"Should be."

"Is anyone bothered about staying for the festival?" Ciaran asked.

There was a pause.

"We do have half a year to go," Sera observed hopefully.

"Yeah, but what if we run into trouble?" Kass pointed out.

"It's only one day," Sera replied, "What difference would that really make?"

"Sera wants to go to the festival," Ciaran grinned, "Come on, let's go."

Sera beamed at him.

Mioko bit her lip so hard it hurt, and felt for Kass's comforting hand. He let her hold it absentmindedly, not wondering why. They'd held hands often since childhood; it was nothing special. The pair followed Sera and Ciaran back to the caravan to unload before the ceremony.

It's only a day, Sera thought to herself, we have plenty of time.

It was something she would regret for many years.

The Alfitarian crystal rejuvenation ceremony was a spectacular event. Indeed, people from nearby villages and towns came to watch, and some from very far indeed. As the largest city in the known world, Alfitaria had an unwritten duty to be as impressive as possible; despite the wars that had been its founding, Alfitaria was a symbol of hope for those of smaller, humbler villages who could turn to this huge place should difficulties arise. It was this understanding that drew huge crowds to the Alfitarian festivals. Sol Racht, leader of the Alfitaria caravan, was one of the most well known figures in the area.

Maybe that's why he's so stuck up, Ciaran thought sourly.

As he watched, the Lilty paraded splendidly onto the platform that was erected around the crystal. It was a beautiful sight in itself, this platform, daubed with many coloured paints and hung with the banners of the important households of Alfitaria, the sigil of the royal family and the emblem of the Liltian empire of old. Around Ciaran the crowd screamed wildly, applauding their heroes and they filed neatly up behind Sol Racht and bowed, each in their armour, which was polished so hard every single piece glowed blue with the light of the crystal behind them.

"They look like the ghosts of knights," Mioko murmured. Mioko had loved fantasies and fairytales since being able to understand what was going on around her. The glowing, proud figures of the Lilties high above the heads of the roaring crowd looked impressive indeed. Then, Sol raised his gauntleted hand for silence, and the whoops and cheers dulled to an excited mumble. The elder of Alfitaria, a wizened but kindly-faced old Lilty stepped forward.

"Your majesties!" he hailed the royal family in the royal box higher even than the platform above the crowd. Inside, Mioko fancied she saw the princess. Kass felt his heart swell with the pleasure of the achievements of his race as the king stepped up to acknowledge the greeting.

"My lords and ladies! People of Alfitaria! People of the world!"

Mass cheering ensued again, lasting a clear ten minutes. Eventually, the noise lulled again.

"This is an extraordinary and wondrous world we live in. It is beautiful, amazing, a triumph of civilisation, but also dangerous, deadly and fraught with perils. It takes courage for one to journey outside the safety they know and face the monsters beyond. But – " At this the crowd began to call out again " – but today we have five of these brave soldiers with us! For our sakes, for the sakes of those who depend on us, for the sakes of fathers, mothers and their children, they have returned once more with glorious myrrh! For another year, Alfitaria is safe. I present to you, Alfitaria, your caravan. Our heroes!"

Sera covered her ears. Beside her Kass was close to exploding with pride as he screamed his little lungs out.

Lady, but that boy is loud, she thought.

"The Rejuvenation Ceremony is about to begin!" the elder called in a clear voice above the crowd. And then, as if by magic, the sun sank behind the spires of the Alfitarian palace. For a second, the entire castle was outlined in brilliant golden red, a black silhouette of gigantic proportions flickering as if ablaze. Then the sunlight was gone and the entire square was lit solely by the holy blue glow of the crystal. Everything that could shine shone. The beauty of the crystal reflected in the eyes of every person.

From the chalice, the myrrh rose in a great swarm of sparkling fireflies that soared above the crowd and surrounded the crystal. The elder chanted, arms raised as if directing an orchestra, and the misty blue haze began to swirl furiously about the crystal in random and yet somehow connected patterns. The crowd took a deep breath. The beautiful blue mist faded, and the elder dropped his arms. Below him, the crowd shouted:

"Seek the water of life!"

And then from within the crystal came a pulsing blue heartbeat that sent a joyous message to those who beheld.

Everything that can be will be.

Everything that should be has its chance.

Well done, little ones. Live and love once more.

Mioko started to cry. She wasn't the only one in tears - but she was the only one who didn't cry for the glory of Alfitaria, the symbol of hope in the north, renewed. This time, Kass didn't notice.

"Dance with me!" Sera demanded playfully, pulling at the hands of her two Clavatian friends. Mioko muttered an excuse, looking glum, but Ciaran jumped up. The Selkie beamed at him, and tugged him into the dancing crowd. The festivities had begun half an hour ago, but the dancing had only just started. Sera and Ciaran ran to join the ring cavorting round the crystal, laughing with happiness. Ciaran danced the traditional jig of Clavats everywhere, spinning in tight controlled curves with neat and nimble footwork, arms raised and a grin on his face. Sera tried to mimic him and failed, collapsing into hysterical laughter until he goaded her.

"Oh come on, that's pathetic! I've seen you do much better. Dance, Selkie, dance!"

Kass, from beside Mioko, clambered onto the bench he was sitting on and waved furiously, whooping, "Go on Sera! You show them!"

Sera hovered for a moment, then the band struck up a new chord as if on cue. Almost unable to control herself, Sera turned a backflip. Ciaran stopped dead in amazement, holding up the circle.

Sera winked, "Just getting warmed up."

And off she went. Sera leapt and spun, flipping and twirling, first on one foot, then the other, turning so the light caught her silvery hair. Ciaran smiled in admiration for his friend's skill, and danced beside her. Soon enough, the Selkie and the Clavat had a small group around them; other Selkies who knew the Sera's dance, although none of them were quite so good, Clavats who joined in with Ciaran, even a Yuke who played a flute in time with the band to add a more melancholy note to Sera's almost salsa-like spinning quick steps. When the song finally finished, Sera was surrounded by male admirers and Ciaran was being applauded for a perfect rendition of his jig.

"Come on Mi," Kass said, eyes shining, "Let's join in!"

Kass was the only Lilty Ciaran knew who would dance without being asked. He couldn't wait, but he didn't want to leave his friend. He glanced sideways hopefully.

"Mi – Mioko?"

She was gone.

Kass blinked. He felt momentarily ashamed of himself for not noticing that she had left, but also slightly miffed. She hadn't even told him she was going, much less asked him to come with her. She was probably off flirting with a nice-looking Clavat or eating at the feast table. He scowled, then shrugged. Then he slid off the bench and ran over to join Sera and Ciaran, all smiles. The music started again and this time the Lilty joined in.

Far away from the music and celebrations, Mioko curled up in her bunk in the caravan and fell into a shallow, unhappy sleep.


	6. V: The Miasma Path to Shella

AHA! The problem is overcome. Many many apologies for the lack of updating, reviwers and readers. A virus is preventing my updating the story but I've managed to access the site at work during my lunch break, so here's Chapter 6 for you all.

'Tales of Trinity' is currently written up to Chapter 13, but I'm going to submit one chapter per fortnight so if I don't have time to write any more during my exams (A levels. Crikey…) you should still have something to munch on, literature wise. Many thanks to my reviewers.

I don't own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, even though I would love to. I own only my own character designs.

Previously…

The Trinity caravan arrived at Alfitaria following a hard four day trek across the Vale. There, the group speak briefly with an oddly shifty sounding Sol Racht and attend the Alfitarian Rejuvenation Festival, which is taking place alarmingly early thanks to what the caravan is calling fortuitous coincidence. Sera senses something afoot but puts doubt from her mind to enjoy the dancing; Mioko, however, has love troubles and leaves her friend to it.

Chapter 6

Mioko awoke the next morning much later than usual. The caravan was moving, rumbling along at a steady pace. She lay still for a moment, savouring every little bump as the wheels hit bumps in the road. Opening her eyes just the smallest amount, she scanned the next bunk for the tiny form of Kass, usually just visible underneath a pile of blankets. Nothing. She sat up slowly, listening for snores. None. That meant Ciaran was also outside. Which left Sera, who was –

"Up here, Mi," Sera's voice murmured. It was obvious she was only half awake. Mioko didn't ask how her Selkie friend knew she'd woken up. Sera's usual reply was "Because I'm magic".

Mioko half fell out of her bunk; Ciaran normally slept above her, and Sera above Kass. She felt her way to the ladder at Kass's bed and clambered halfway up, leaning on her elbows on the top bunk. Sera struggled upright at the head of the bed and waved lazily.

"Morning," Mioko said carefully. She wanted to ask a lot of questions. If only her head would stop swirling around! She felt like someone had stirred her brain.

"You okay?" Sera asked, seeing her expression. Some form of remembrance dawned, "Mioko, why did you vanish last night?"

Mioko went bright red.

"I was tired. I came back to go to sleep."

"You could have told Kass," Sera said, gently chiding, "He was in a panic when you weren't back at the table after an hour."

"I don't have to tell him everything," Mioko scowled crossly, acutely aware that she must look like a petulant little child. Sera shrugged, "Alright. I'm sorry."

Sera's easy submission pacified Mioko a little bit. The Clavat leaned forwards a bit more, stretching so she was on her tiptoes on the ladder rung.

"Sera?" she mumbled after a while, "Can I ask you something?"

The Selkie was hunting around for the thin strip of cloth she used to tie her long hair back with – it had fallen out during the night, "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you – I mean, can I ask if – "

Lady of the crystal, Mioko! Stop stammering, be brave, and just ask!

"Do you like Ciaran?" she blurted out. Sera continued to rummage for a second, then paused, as if only just hearing if what her friend had said.

"Do I like him? I would say of course I do, but I don't think that's what you meant," she looked sidelong shrewdly, "No, I don't. You're free to tell him how you feel, because he doesn't like me either."

Mioko considered denying any such feelings, but she suspected she'd just end up looking stupid. For a moment she was about to ask exactly how Sera knew everything, but she didn't. Her head, which had been in such a turmoil only a second before, calmed abruptly. She beamed, and so did Sera.

"There we go!" Sera exclaimed, "That's the old Mioko. Now, don't stop smiling all day."

"I won't," Mioko promised, hardly able to get the words out for happiness. She jumped off the ladder and bounced up and down the space between the bunks for a moment. Then, grinning gleefully, she scampered out through the curtain and onto the platform at the front where Kass was holding the reins. His whoop of delight told Sera the Clavat had probably seized him in a hug. She smiled, and then found her hairband. She'd been sat on it.

Several hours later, she was on the roof again. Ciaran's voice drifted up to her.

"Hoi, Li. Get off the roof. Miasma path's coming up."

"Aye aye, Captain Ciaran," Sera called back, and jumped off, landing neatly. Mioko, who was sat on the back platform, looked up from her darning.

"We'll be there in less than ten minutes. I finished stitching that tear in your jacket."

"You're an angel, Mi," Sera said. Mioko had always been the most domestic of the caravan, with a widespread expertise in most kinds of cooking, sewing and cleaning. If you ever needed a meal consisting of flour and a star carrot, Mioko could make something tasty and fold all your shirts at the same time. The Clavat handed her the jacket; it was a short cut and fur adorned, little green thing that was designed more for free movement than keeping the wearer warm. Sera slipped past her and into the caravan, dressing in black legging, slashed at the knees, a silvery-green skirt and loose shirt, and pulled the jacket on over them. She kicked on her shoes and exited the caravan again just as it came to a halt. Ciaran, wearing old tan-brown breeches and a checked red shirt, nodded to her.

"You ready to go?"

Miasma paths were arduous going, even though they were in distance terms alone very short. Miasma gathered much more thickly at the passage tunnels linking each valley and more than fifteen minutes outside the protection of a crystal could rob even the hardiest traveller of their wits. After half an hour, if you had not found your way out, you would more than likely be dead. The party had already passed through one to reach Alfitaria, but that one was nothing compared to the strength of the one guarding the only entrance to Shella. Even from a half mile distance, thick clouds of miasma clung to the road looking like a shroud of fog. The crystal, which Kass was unhooking from the caravan roof, was glowing red hot in its effort to withhold the damn stuff.

"Smells horrible, doesn't it," Ciaran stated. It wasn't really a question. Miasma had a very distinctive corrosive smell, like burnt metal. The Yukes, who often took in victims of the miasma, said that after a while every single one of their charges insisted that it no longer smelled like that, but the most pleasant fragrance in the world. That, Yukes said, was the danger of miasma. Even if you escaped, a part of you never really recovered. It became a part of you, and you would forever want to return to that state of bliss beyond the agony that miasma could offer you. Kass shivered as the crystal hissed in his arms.

"I hate it here," he protested, "Can't we go somewhere else?"

"No, we can't," Ciaran said firmly, "Here is the best bet and the closest. It's not that bad."

"It is," Kass muttered, sounding sullen, "In Alfitaria they say it's this bad because when the Lilties were trying to take those Yukes over a thousand years ago, they made the miasma stronger by casting spells on it so the army couldn't get to them as easily."

"In that case, why did the Alfitarians bother?" Sera asked, looking dubious as this display of tenacious idiocy.

"Cause Lilties don't give up," Kass announced proudly. Mioko ruffled his bangs.

"He means because they're stubborn."

"Good. He's going to need that," Ciaran was checking the papoamus was settled and harnessed properly. Then, he nodded to everyone. Kass gave the chalice to Sera.

"Here we go."

He patted the papoamus and off it went, trundling along quite unconcernedly. Mioko grabbed Kass's hand, and dropped in close behind Ciaran. The miasma paths could make people behave unexpectedly, and it was always a danger that someone could temporarily lose their head. It was safest to stick close together, especially in this one. Sera took the lead, raising the chalice as high as she could to give the biggest boundary circumference. One by one, they set off after the caravan, nervous with anticipation.

The miasma hit the chalice boundary with a howl. Kass squeezed Mioko's hand tighter, and huddled up as near as he could. With a sound like a sigh of disappointment that it had not been able to pierce the protection, the miasma swept over the top of the boundary. Kass relaxed, but Mioko kept tight hold of him.

"That's not it," she said tersely.

"Here it comes!" Ciaran yelled, and seized Sera's arm. Kass grabbed onto Ciaran, linking all four caravanners together in a line.

The miasma struck like a blast of wind, roaring around the chalice and the caravanners, trapping them in a nightmare hurricane from which their salvation was a tiny glowing shard of stone.

_A tiny chip… _

_Just a common rock, totally worthless… _

_How could it possibly have any magic that would save them? _

_Any second it would crumbled to dust and they would be exposed – _

_You're going to be EXPOSED - _

"Fight it!" shouted Ciaran over the screaming of the miasma, "DON'T LISTEN! Just think good things! The crystal will hold if you keep faith!"

They clung to his strong conviction like shipwrecked sailors. Ciaran's will was like iron; his face was set like a stone carving in the effort of blotting out all but where his next step would take him. He pushed Sera forward and the Selkie went, forcing herself forward against the invisible pressure exerting itself against her. Then, with Kass between them, Ciaran and Mioko followed steadily. Every step was an effort.

"Mioko," Kass stammered, "I want to go back, it's in my head – Mioko – "

Oh no, thought Mioko.

She had forgotten about that. In the Mine of Cathuriges, Kass had been outside the boundary. He'd not had very long to recover. he'd gotten through the Alfitarian path with no more injuries than a severe headache, and had recovered from his unusual silence within hours. But this place... this place was hell on earth! The miasma here was somehow more concentrated and much more dangerous. Could it be that the miasma would possess him long enough to force him to run out of safety?

_Of course we can!_

_He was so long outside the boundary, it was no great task just to take him over..._

_Hold him tight, or we'll take him away! Hahahaha!_

_Kass, come with us…_

"Mioko, help me!" Kass wailed, "Help me!"

The Clavat girl gripped her little friend tightly as some strange force sought to pull him away.

"Hold on!" Sera called back to them. From the strain in her voice it was obvious that she was in pain. As the bearer of the chalice the miasma sought to hurt her the most, "We're almost far enough – "

She was right. One step further and then it came. Curving up around them, enclosing them like a protective bubble, came the purity of the crystal. Miasma patterns swirled like oil on the invisible surface. The crystal flared brilliantly like a beacon for a moment and then the howling stopped to be replaced by a blessed, merciful silence. Kass sat down on the stone bridge and put his head in his hands. Everyone pretended not to notice as his shoulders heaved, and not to hear the little muffled noises. Eventually though, Mioko went to him and wrapped her arms around him as if he were her young brother woken up in the night by a bad dream. Gradually, Kass' tiny sobs stopped.

"Look at that," Sera said mutely, pointing. Ciaran approached her. The Selkie was standing right at the boundary of the crystal, right at the edge of the path. The path was not really that at all, but more a thin arch of stone across an abyss. No one knew how they came about, or, more worryingly, how much longer they would hold.

"What am I looking at?" the Clavat asked.

"Down there."

Even as he looked, a chunk of the rock peeled itself from the bridge underneath them and fell into the abyss of nothingness. It was only the tiniest piece, but it was enough to send a chill throughout both of them. Fine clouds of dust floated about for a moment near the breakage before being swept away by the miasma storm outside.

"Wonderful," Ciaran stated flatly. His Selkie companion glanced sidelong at him, but said nothing. Eventually, the Clavat took a deep breath and looked up, out into the seemingly endless expanse of miasma.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" he muttered. It wasn't really a question.

"Aye," Sera replied. The miasma was far more active than usual. The storm outside the crystal looked ever worse. If it got any stronger it would tear the bridge to pieces, and then maybe spread outwards. The time of chaos was coming.

"Ugh," the Selkie said.

"Mm?" Ciaran looked at her.

"That old legend."

"Which one?"

Trinity village was full of old myths. Myths didn't always have to be true; sometimes they were just stories invented round the fire to entertain that somehow got told so often they became, well, fact. But some myths were ancient truths that managed to lose their significance over time. When she was much younger, Sera's mother had quite frequently told her that one day the miasma would grow so strong that it would destroy everything, just like the increasingly more powerful storm it was, and that would be the time of chaos. But eventually the storm would wear itself out to nothing and then life would be reborn. That was the time of revival. Phoenixes had been created for the very purpose of reminding people that from death comes life. But, as always, evil returned to the hearts of people, and so would the miasma, in one vicious cycle.

"Is there a way to end the circle?" Sera had asked her mother.

"It takes all sorts of people to achieve a purpose," Sera's mother had said, and to Sera it had seemed like she wasn't answering the question at all.

"Yes, but – "

"Where do you think the miasma comes from?" her mother had replied.

"People. Hate. It's when people hate so much they forget why, and once you forget important things you start to forget everything. And it makes bad smoke. Miasma."

"In a way," her mother had said, and then added cryptically, "But people don't make it. They just provide the ingredients for Him."

"Who?" Sera had inquired. Her mother had not answered. Sera blinked, and returned to the present. Ciaran was staring expectantly at her.

"The one about the cycles of miasma. And how we can only stop the cycle when we all pull together. Lilties and Yukes," Sera thought of Zephyrae and Kass, and then of Nate and his restrained animosity towards her. "And Selkies and Clavats."

As if reading her mind, Ciaran said quietly, "I hope Nate's alright."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, we get on okay, don't we?" Ciaran smiled at her, straightening up. The Selkie grinned lopsidedly at him.

"Well enough."

"Ciaran?" It was Mioko. Kass was hanging onto her hand, looking wan but otherwise fine. Ciaran turned to her.

"Kass says he feels well enough to do the second run," she explained. Kass nodded, not looking at any of them.

"Great. Hang in there Kass," Ciaran nodded back to him.

"I will," the Lilty mumbled. Sera patted his head. Without another word, the group reassembled, and plunged onwards. At the end of the path, Sera paused to look back. Far far away, right back at the other side of the path, another rock tumbled from the path. She shivered.

_Goodbye, Sera._

_Come back soon, Selkie girl. _

_We want to swallow you up, swallow you! Hahaha!_

_You're all doomed. Can't you feel everything collapsing around you?_

_The time of chaos is coming…_

"Shut up," Sera snapped, and ran after the others.

It was just after noon when they stopped the caravan for a brief rest before the turn off to Veo Lu sluice. From her usual place on the caravan roof Sera was the first to see the silhouette of another party approaching.

"Travellers," she called down, "Maybe another caravan."

Mioko looked up from where she was frying some vegetables, and Kass took the opportunity to help himself to chopped pieces that she hadn't put in the pan yet. Ciaran, lounging in the shade of the doorway, shifted a little to ease the weight on his back and leaned over to watch, shading his eyes with a sleeve.

"Come on, eagle eyes, do we know them?"

"I think it's - " And Ciaran automatically substituted this for 'it is definitely', " - the Shellan caravan. I recognise Amidatty's funny headpiece."

"For the sake of the crystal do not tell him you think it looks silly," Mioko warned Kass. The Lilty looked innocently reproachful, as if offended that she thought he would say that. Mioko glared playfully at him, "And don't eat any more star carrots either."

"It'll take them fifteen minutes to get here at the rate they're walking," Sera stated matter-of-factly. No one disagreed with her mathematics. She was right, for the Shellan caravan coasted gently to a halt some quarter of an hour later.

"Trinity-landers," the caravan driver said respectfully.

"Shellan caravanners," replied Ciaran in a formal tone, and got up to bow. The Yuke laughed and waved a hand, "There is no need. We are all equals here," he turned back to look into the caravan and said, "Amidatty, the Trinity caravan is here. Your Selkic protégé also."

Sera flushed. Just because she had mentioned an interest in De Nam's work to the Yukish elder - and admittedly, understood most basic alchemy theory, and, granted, could explain much of the more complex principles to more accomplished alchemists than she, and come to think of it, she was quite good at most things and she did like to talk to Amidatty about her theories and sometimes -

"Miss Sera Li," Amidatty said, and the Selkie blinked. The Yuke was stood before her, impressive in long navy robes and golden ornamentation. His sallet shone brightly as he inclined his head. Sera remembered their first encounter. Having refused to pay for his experienced advice on monster fighting in her first year as the senior caravan, the Yukish elder had assumed she was either very stupid or very poor, and had given her some money. Kass had thrown it on the floor and spat on it, immediately hostile at the insult of Trinity's dignity by the enemy of his race. Sera had quite plainly told him that she would take his advice when she had been defeated by a monster in battle, and he had laughed and extended a hand. Since then the Selkie and the Yuke had come to some arrangement that was almost like friendship between professionals, even though the current Trinity caravan was far younger than that of Shella. Sera bobbed a curtsey to him, grasping the hem of her skirt.

"Elder Amidatty. Surely you aren't only just leaving Shella? It's already halfway through the myrrh collecting year."

The Yuke raised his head, and from the tilt of his neck Sera assumed he was still looking at her.

"Miss Li, we have two caravans now. In the last two years we have come dangerously close to not making the deadline for the crystal rejuvenation as our citadel is the most remote place on the mainland. Our second caravan set off four months ago for the furthest myrrh trees. We shall be gathering from the two closest, which should take us a matter of weeks."

"Is there a precedent for that?" Mioko asked curiously. Indeed, it was unheard of to have more than one caravan per village. Whether this was because in older times where there had been little cooperation having two caravans would give an unfair advantage and break some unwritten code, or merely because no one had thought of it, the Clavat had no idea. Kass peered round her baggy sleeves, scowling.

"What Mioko means is, is that allowed? Or are you," he paused, "cheating?"

"Kass," Mioko muttered, embarrassed, and the Lilty added sardonically, "Sir?"

The hard edge to Kass' voice was unusually pronounced, and the cruelty of his wit strange. Even with Yukes, Kass was rarely so overtly rude.

Amidatty turned to face him.

"There is no written law against it. We Shellans have, in order to make it easier for many humbler towns and villages, agreed to take up a much larger myrrh collection area which therefore makes it very difficult for us to travel widely and return within the year. And yes, there is a precedent. Alfitaria once had three caravans when it was much larger and much of its conquered empire remained intact."

Kass subsided, glowering at a nearby rock.

"Although, I must say," Amidatty was speaking to Ciaran now, "I was just about to ask why you ask of precedent when your own village seems to have two caravans now."

"Excuse me?" Ciaran said blankly. There was a dreadful minute of silence.

"Sir?" Mioko said tentatively, as if afraid of the answer, "What in the land do you mean?"

"Well, this is most disturbing," the Yuke said, and to her dull horror Sera saw that the Yuke looked flustered. He sounded worried as he blustered, "But we saw a caravan bearing two Clavats and two Lilties earlier approaching the sluice wearing the colours of your land. We assumed they were of your village and were too far away to ask how they fared. But, if as you say, they were not of your village - well, this is ridiculous - "

"No," Ciaran growled, "This is OUR year for collection of myrrh at the sluice."

"That is correct," Amidatty agreed immediately, "We are very careful when monitoring the visits of caravans. The records show that indeed this is your year to collect."

"So what," Ciaran continued, his voice deadly calm, "is another caravan, from OUR own area, who knows EXACTLY our land's collection timetables, doing breaking the rules?"

"Ciaran - " Sera went white, "What Nate said - what if this caravan is having the same problem as them? What if - "

"Don't say it!" Mioko squeaked, "Don't!"

The Selkie couldn't help herself. The words just kept spilling out like water from a mountain stream, except these words were not clean and pure. "What if the myrrh IS running out? What if they're - "

"Stealing ours," finished Ciaran, and he looked furious, "Kass. Get the papoamus going. Do it now. Sera, pack away. Mioko get everyone's gear ready. I'll keep lookout until you're done, Sera. Amidatty - " he glanced at the Yuke, "Sorry to leave so early and in such haste - "

"Do not apologise!" the Yuke cried in dismay, "This is a gross violation! Hurry, do not waste time. They are there!" He pointed his furred hand and as one the four young caravanners looked. A recognisable shape was trundling towards the distant bulk of the sluice.

"Collect your myrrh and then - " Amidatty's salleted head moved towards Kass. The Lilty, despite the urgency of Ciaran's voice, had not moved and was still glaring. He seemed uncharacteristically angry and would not meet anyone's eyes. Amidatty, behind his sallet, frowned. There was something wrong, and he could not quite put his finger on it. An aura was surrounding the young Lilty. He took a deep breath.

"We shall return to Shella and postpone our leaving. When you have been to the sluice please come to the citadel. I should like to… talk to you."

"Yes, sir!" Mioko answered, and grabbed Kass, climbing aboard the caravan. She cracked the reins to set the papoamus going. Sera threw the last of the unpacked luggage through the back off the caravan and then ran a few paces before jumping. She grabbed the side of the caravan and clung on. Ciaran waved to the Yukes and then the Trinity caravan was in hot pursuit of their rival.

"You bastards!" screamed Ciaran, "Get off our myrrh!"

The only response the other caravan made was to speed up.

--

And so the plot thickens. Competition is to be only the first of the Trinity caravan's problems, should they overcome it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, whether complementary or offering constructive criticism or ideas. I'm grateful that you've read this chapter and hope that you've enjoyed it! Chapter 7 in two weeks.

The Trinity Tree


	7. VI: Stop, Thief!

I believe I said that I'd update every fortnight and I missed my own deadline. I don't have a particular reason for it, and I'm very sorry for that. As an apology, today I'm offering up two chapters instead of the usual one. Like always, I hope you enjoy this one and the next.

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan decide to head for Shella, stopping off at the Veo Lu Sluice for their last drop of myrrh, to see if the alchemists there know anything about the rumours flying up and down the land. To get to Veo Lu the group have to pass through the doubly deadly Shellan miasma path which has a terrible effect on Kass; once free of that the group are presented with another obstacle - a rival caravan out to steal their myrrh?

**Chapter 7 - Stop, Thief!**

Mioko cracked the reins as hard as she dared, and the papoamus responded to her anxiety by breaking into a lumbering but speedy gallop

Mioko cracked the reins as hard as she dared, and the papoamus responded to her anxiety by breaking into a lumbering but speedy gallop. On the side of the caravan Sera gave a cry of dismay as she almost lost her handhold. Ciaran, on the roof glaring after the caravan on which they were gaining, looked down in alarm.

"Ciaran!" Sera yelled up to him, "Help!"

The ground underneath her was flashing by, stones and clumps of grass a blur. If she fell, she'd either hit the road at frightening speed and break a limb, or be crushed under the wheel. The Clavat dropped to his stomach and reached out to her.

"Hang on, Li, I got you," he said, and grasped her arm. Just as he did, the caravan hit a rut and at such high speed actually left the floor, throwing Sera off. Ciaran slid along the roof towards the edge in order to keep hold of her.

"Mioko!" he shouted, "Slow down!"

"What?" the Clavatian girl called back, unable to hear, "What's happening back there?"

"Stop, Mioko! Stop!"

Mioko liked the Trinity papoamus but she'd never mastered driving it. The reins were usually under Kass's control but the Lilty had been sullenly silent and unmoving and as the village depended on them reaching the myrrh first she couldn't waste time trying to bring him round. Inexperienced as she was, Mioko was willing to try anything once and under her unsteady hand the caravan was rolling along at breakneck speed, dangerously fast but gaining on their opponents. Unfortunately for Sera, Mioko's limited control was going to kill her.

"I can't hear you, Ciaran!" Mioko shouted, not daring to take her eyes off the track, "Kass, what's happening? I need you to help me!"

The Lilty shuddered. He blinked once, twice, three times and his eyes widened. If Mioko had been looking at him she would have seen something akin to a fog clear from his irises. For a second he seemed bewildered, and then he snapped back into the real world with an expression of terror.

"Mioko, slow down!" he cried, and the Clavat hauled on the reins in response. It had no effect on the papoamus, which was now single-mindedly giving chase.

"MIOKO!" Kass heard Ciaran yelling, "STOP THE CARAVAN!"

The Lilty scrabbled upright and leaned over to look back along the caravan. Sera was clinging to Ciaran's arm for dear life, with no real grip on the caravan at all any more. Seeing him, she mouthed for help. The caravan hit a rock and flung her off the side into empty air. Ciaran cried with pain as he took Sera's full weight on one arm and let go of his hold on the roof to give her his other arm as well. He was now relying entirely on his feet, hooked on the other side of the roof, to keep them both on the caravan. Kass glanced about desperately for something, anything, and then ran into the cabin.

"Sera, are you okay?" Ciaran gritted out, "If we catch up to them you should be able to climb back on - "

"The question is, Ciaran, can you hold onto me for that long?" Sera shot back. Ciaran tried to look along the path and gauge the distance - thirty seconds? A minute?

"I think so. I - "

For the third time, the caravan bounced. This time, Ciaran couldn't maintain his hold and Sera slipped out of his grasp -

- and caught onto Kass's lance. The Lilty had wedged it in the cabin doorway and left it hanging out of the back just beneath Sera. Luckily as she'd fallen she'd managed to spot it. Sera wasn't quite low enough to hit the floor and was now grimly holding the handle, flying almost horizontally behind the speeding vehicle. Ciaran turned and very carefully made his way to the front of the caravan. He stuck his head over the edge of the roof and saw the top of Mioko's head.

"Mioko," he said, almost calmly, "Please DON'T slow down, or else Sera's going to have a very bumpy landing."

"What?" Mioko called for the umpteenth time, sounding panicky. Ciaran smacked his forehead, "Never mind. Just keep driving."

"Easier said than done," Mioko muttered, and fought to keep the caravan level. Behind her, Sera began to try and pull herself along the shaft of Kass's lance just as the Lilty hauled it back into the cabin. The Selkie came flying towards him and they landed in a heap. On the roof, Ciaran breathed a sigh of relief and looked along the road. They were so close now that he could make out the face of another Clavatian boy staring at him from the back door of the second caravan. He looked alarmed, although whether this was because they hadn't expected a challenge on their claim to the myrrh or he was just terrified of Mioko's driving Ciaran had no idea. In his anger, he made a very rude gesture. At this, the other Clavat vanished back inside.

Kass ran through to the front of the caravan and seized the reins from Mioko, who relinquished them with petrified relief. The second he took the reins and pulled the papoamus gave a bellow of acknowledgement. Although the caravan sped up, the ride suddenly became a lot steadier.

"How did you do that?" Mioko asked blankly.

"My uncle's a rancher, remember?" Kass muttered, keeping his eyes on the approaching caravan, "Cow, papoamus, not much difference. I learned to look after them."

"Nice one Kass," Ciaran said, climbing down from the roof. Sera emerged from the cabin with something in her hands. The two Clavats looked at it for a moment.

"Uh, Sera."

"Yes?"

The Selkie was holding a crossbow. On the arrow she'd attached a slip of parchment, no doubt on which she had written a threat.

"I'm giving them a warning. This is the foulest thing anyone could do and if they keep going I'll have to kill them. I want them to turn back before I get really angry," the Selkie said stonily, and lifted the bow. Ciaran saw the two Clavats on the other caravan watching through the side window. Both looked white-faced.

"Sera, I don't think…"

"Ciaran, be quiet," Sera said, and fired. The crossbow bolt buried itself by the window. When the caravanners reappeared from where they had ducked, one opened the window and took the arrow, removing the message. Kass cracked the reins again and the Trinity caravan seemed to gain that little more speed. Sera looked grim, raising the crossbow for the second time and, very methodically, mathematically, aiming. Her finger rested on the trigger.

"They're got about twenty seconds til we're level with them," Sera murmured.

"And we've got about a minute til the bridge into the sluice," Kass supplied from where he was sat. Mioko ran into the cabin to gather their fighting equipment, ready for a race to the tree. Ciaran cast his gaze ahead and saw that Kass was right; the bridge was coming up fast, so much so that even now he was able to pick out individual rough grey stones on the arch. The bridge was too narrow for both caravans to cross, so one of the parties would have to stop. As if thinking the same thing, Kass cracked the reins again and said, "It's not us gonna be stopping, mate. Hold on, everyone!"

Ciaran grabbed Sera with one hand and the caravan with the other, holding on for dear life as the papoamus reared, snorted and then hit the road again. Ciaran could barely see the scenery around them. From inside the cabin there was a squeak of shock from Mioko as she was flung onto one of the bunks. It was followed by a clattering as pots and pans fell off the ceiling hooks and shelves. Sera, with Ciaran's arm round her waist, raised the crossbow, ice in her eyes.

The caravans drew level.

The Lilty driving the second caravan glanced sidelong, and then stared, mouth open, as the Trinity caravan inched ahead with just metres to go until the bridge.

"Give it up!" Ciaran hollered, "You scummy gits! This is our myrrh, back off!"

"We can't both make it!" the other Lilty yelled back, glowering, "How long does your nerve hold before you pull out, Clavat?"

"Long enough!" Ciaran shouted, "And I've got a loaded Selkie I'm not afraid to use!"

"Hah!" the Lilty returned his eyes to the road, raising the reins, "Eat my dust - "

Sera gave a wordless cry of anger and, swinging her aim downwards, fired the crossbow into the ground in front of his papoamus. With a dreadful roar of surprise it reared just as Kass's had only seconds before and attempted to turn on itself. The second caravan went skidding with its driver clinging on like grim death. For a moment it seemed like the caravans would bash into each other. Mioko, from inside the cabin, saw the face of another terrified Clavat girl staring from the other window. Two giant, heavy pieces of wood on wheels were careening together at high speed. Collision seemed imminent.

"Forget it!" Kass cried and the Trinity caravan slowed for a millisecond, just enough time for the other vehicle to swing by with a savage blast of dusty air, and then leapt forward again. The dull rumbling on the dirt track became the clatter of wooden wheels on stone and Ciaran opened his eyes, unaware he'd shut them.

"Kass?" he said shakily, "We all okay?"

"S'all good," Kass affirmed cheerfully, "Mi?"

The Clavat girl emerged from the caravan, looking a little wobbly but steady enough. She handed Ciaran his kit, placed Kass's beside him in a neat bundle and then gently removed the crossbow from Sera's hands. The Selkie was almost frozen in place.

"I almost shot that poor Lilty boy," she stammered, "He's only doing what we're doing, trying to keep his village safe, and I almost fired at him - "

"Sera, it's okay," Mioko attempted to soothe her. The Clavat looked unnerved that Sera, composure always intact, should be so shaken up.

"Mioko's right," Ciaran said, "They're breaking the rules. They're denying the right of other people to survive."

"So are we," Sera looked glazed over, "We're denying their village the myrrh it needs - "

"Sera!" Mioko said, looking upset, "Please, stop. The point is, we're doing our job properly and you didn't hurt that boy, though he deserved it," she looked back through the cabin, "They're righting their caravan. They'll be giving chase."

"Uh huh," Kass said, "We're off the bridge. I'll pull into that copse there."

Caravan hastily covered with brush and branches should the second party attempt vandalism, the Trinity party hurriedly geared up and set off for the myrrh tree as fast as they dared. Running would attract unwanted attention from monsters. Getting into a fight was the last thing they needed with someone following.

"Mioko, dig up your spheres from near the first gate," Ciaran was issuing commands, "Sera, where's the spring that the key's hidden in?"

"There," the Selkie girl pointed. Mioko was hunting around for the set of magicite that she had collected from various places around the sluice for use upon her return. She found them a moment later, nestled behind a small shrub, and upon contact with their cool, smooth surface she felt a surge of relief. The magicite responded with a soft glow, and she pocketed them all carefully.

"Got them. Let's fetch the key," she said.

This was always the difficult part in traversing the sluice. Gates between each section closed off individual pathways to prevent trespassers, and could only be opened by keystones. These keystones were kept in springs roughly approximate to the gates, but retrieving them meant one member of the caravan having to stand on a switch to adjust water flow underneath the ground. The resulting pressure would force the water down a new path, eventually shooting up in the form of a miniature geyser. Suspended on this would be a keystone to open the gate. The geyser, however, would be far enough from the switch to merit considerable teamwork and was impossible without a chalice.

Sera set the chalice down halfway between the geyser-hole and the switch, carefully judging it so that both the switch and hole were within the boundary. The boundary only just covered the gap. While Kass trod on the switch, Ciaran approached the geyser carefully. Both of them eyed the shifting boundary warily, ever aware that if it moved suddenly one of them could end up outside the protection of the crystal. The geyser sprang into life a foot from Ciaran.

"Ready?" Kass said, and Ciaran nodded, reaching out for the keystone outlined in flickering rainbow colours behind the water. His sleeves were drenched but he'd got it. Kass quickly hopped off the switch and ran into the centre, and Ciaran did likewise. Sera picked up the chalice and they headed back to the gate.

"Oh no!" Mioko breathed, "Look!"

The second party of caravanners was approaching, but it was clear that they hadn't spotted Mioko yet. Two Lilties, a male and female, the female the youngest by far, and a girl Clavat about Mioko's age accompanied the boy Ciaran had sworn at. Ciaran dragged her into the shade of a tree.

"Right. Here's what we're doing…"

"Oi!" Kass hailed the approaching group, and stepped out from the tree. He held the keystone, which he angled enticingly towards them. They stopped dead, as if considering whether to charge him for it. He pulled a cheeky face.

"You want it?"

"Give it to us," commanded the little Lilty girl haughtily, drawing herself up to her full height. It wasn't much, but she still managed to sound imperious. Kass cocked his head like a little bird, as if considering.

"I might. How much money have you got?"

"How dare you!" she snapped.

"So you won't pay me for it?" Kass asked innocently.

"I most certainly will not!"

"Gravity," Mioko said quietly, "Gravity. Gravity. Gravity."

She reeled for a second, the energy expended casting so many combined spells even in small area enough to make her lightheaded. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Nice one," Ciaran ruffled her hair, and then they both strolled out from behind the tree with Sera.

"Oh, Kass, grow up," Mioko said. She sounded tired, "Just give it to them."

"Come fetch it," Kass held it out, grinning. The Clavat boy scowled.

"It's a trick. They're making fun of us."

"You worked that one out a bit late, didn't you? What a bunch of idiots." Sera scowled. She was still seething.

"Don't be rude!" the nameless Clavatian girl squeaked. Her companion Clavat tried to step forwards and failed, looking worried.

"Uh, guys, I can't move my legs."

There was a moment of panic while all four members of the caravan attempted to run, jump, or anything that involved movement from the knee down. It was an amusing sight for the Trinity caravan. Kass stuck his tongue out.

"Teach you for trying to steal from others! We stuck you to the ground with Gravity. Take about fifteen minutes for that to wear off, if you're lucky."

"Come on, let's go," Sera said, darkly angry. The Trinity caravan headed for the gate, placing the keystone in the slot. With a burst of white-gold sparks at the hinges, it swung open. They filed through. Sera was the last. Looking back, she caught a glimpse of the outraged faces of their rivals. She waved.


	8. VII: The Wrong Kind

The second chapter in my double update. Expect the next in two weeks. I'll do my very best to keep to time!

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravanners catch up to their rivals and temporarily take them out of the running. Can they reach the myrrh tree before their opponents break free of Mioko's spells? Questions of right and wrong arise as Mioko makes a decision and the group start the last stretch to the myrrh tree.

**Chapter 8 - The Wrong Kind**

"Which way now?" Ciaran consulted Mioko. Mioko shut her eyes for a moment. Mentally she reached out for that intangible presence that was myrrh, trying to feel it brushing at the edges of her mind. After a millisecond, she raised her hand.

"The myrrh tree is over there as the bird flies. We'll need to follow that path."

No one questioned her, and they all began to walk. Mioko was looking puzzled as they reach the next gate.

"Mi? What's wrong?" Kass asked eventually, while behind him Ciaran shoved another keystone into the waiting pedestal.

"It's the tree," Mioko confided quietly, "Something's not right. It feels different. Funny."

"Funny haha?" Kass looked vainly hopeful, "Not funny weird?"

"No, funny weird. I don't think - "

"Come on, you two," Sera called from the other side of the gate, "Before it closes."

Mioko turned to obey, but Kass happened to look back before doing so.

"Look!" he yelled at the top of his voice, "Those sneaks are free already!"

He was right. Four figures were thundering down the path some way behind, quite intent upon catching up and weapons evident.

"How did they overcome that so fast?" Ciaran was astonished. Mioko thought for a second.

"If I used Gravity with the intention of it being a status problem to stop movement, one of them might have worked out that a Clear stone would cancel it out. If they've got one…"

"Alright, we need to go fast. But not so fast so as to attract attention."

"Bit late for that," Sera said wearily. On the path in front of them were two lizardmen. They hopped backwards and forwards, sizing the caravanners up and prancing forward with their strange, twitchy movements. Kass spun his lance skilfully and charged them, sending them scattering.

"Go! Come on, come on, come on!"

So the race began. The second party seemed to know shortcuts or had already gathered keystones that would allow them to pass through each gate as they came to it, for they gained rapidly. Soon they were so close that Mioko, head down as she ran, heard their footsteps. She concentrated on running, only looking far enough ahead so as not to trip on a grassy tussock or stone.

"They're shouting!" Sera said in irritation, "Are they trying to bring every monster in the bloody sluice down on us? The dust cloud is already a beacon!"

"Where've they gone?" Mioko shouted, "They've vanished - "

"Another shortcut," Ciaran gritted out, "Just keep running! I've got one in mind too."

With that, he turned and leapt off the track, over the edge of the reservoir rim. Mioko gave a little cry and fled to the edge to look down. Ciaran had dropped his shield in the fall but landed neatly and was rolling down the slope onto the path below, cutting out a huge loop of the journey. Kass gave a whoop and jumped off after him, practically skiing down the slope with his lance. Even Sera, bearing the chalice, didn't think twice. She aimed her jump so perfectly that she landed on Ciaran's shield and used it to ride down the slope on, hopping off at the end. Mioko bit her lip, but then swung herself off the edge and ran down. Once she was there, the dusty group hurried on.

They rounded the corner and practically ran into the other group, who were emerging from a sparse stand of trees. With cries of surprise they all struck up attack formation, Kass immediately running to protect Mioko as she delved into her bag for her magicites, Ciaran and Sera taking up a reverse arrowhead shape beside them. The other party arranged themselves into a square, breathing heavily.

"We're going to beat you there," the rival Clavat proclaimed, "We know this place like the back of our hands. We've already gained on you despite you using that dirty trick back there."

The Lilty girl nodded. "I've got half a mind to beat you all into a pulp so you can't follow us this time, but that would mean I'd have to come near you. I don't want to catch something."

Kass rolled his eyes, "That was a rubbish insult."

"Don't bandy words with the naughty people, Kass," Mioko said in mock solemnity. The Blizzard stone in her hand pulsed icy blue. Ciaran tensed, and sprang at the Clavats with frost spreading down the length of his blade. The temperature dropped about ten degrees.

"Icestrike!"

"Look out!"

Ciaran succeeded in icing the female Clavat to the floor, left leg and smock trapped in a freezing block. She tried to hit him with her weapon, a staff, as he leapt away, but Sera managed to counter it with her racket, balancing the myrrh chalice precariously. Ciaran ran to help Kass, who was being besieged by the two opposing Lilties and desperately trying to defend his post in front of Mioko. Even as Ciaran made it there, Mioko cast Thunder. Wearing super-conductive metal armour, the male Lilty yelled in agony and shock and staggered into his comrade, who fell over in attempt to avoid contact; she too was wearing steel plates and had no wish to share the experience. Sparks flew. Ciaran whacked the female Lilty on the head, knocking her out, and booted the other in the backside and sending him sprawling. The male Clavat, the only remaining battle-worthy member, was trying to chip his frozen friend free, and when he saw Sera advancing furiously he backed off.

"Okay. Okay! Fine, you take it! We'll go somewhere else. You win!"

"I don't care!" Sera snapped, raising her racket to shoot a blast of magic at him, "You horrible people! You're breaking all the rules!"

"You don't understand!" the Clavat wailed, "We've got no myrrh. All our trees are completely drained, all seven of them! We knew we'd have to try and raid other peoples eventually, but this is the first time we've dared to. We've got nothing and less than half a year to get home. Our village is doomed!"

Sera stopped dead, and thought of Tida. She could not do that willingly to another village.

"Whatever," she lowered her racket, "Right. This is what you do. You go home, you go home now. You tell your families to pack up and you move to somewhere safe, like Alfitaria, before the end of the year. Tell them this is serious. We know about the myrrh crisis, but that's no reason for us to start stealing other peoples, is it? Is it?"

The Clavat didn't reply.

"Get out of my sight. Go home and get all your belongings. Go somewhere big and secure. You can remember that, can't you?"

"Yes," he mumbled. The girl Clavat he was trying break free caught Sera's arm as she passed.

"We're so sorry. Please forgive us. But we have nothing. We've sold all our goods, even our most precious phoenix downs, in order to get this far and we have nothing to show. Surely you can understand our desperation?"

Sera nodded curtly, and she let go.

"Farewell," the Clavat girl called, and Sera thought, _if I ever see you again it'll be too soon._

Sera spun on her heel and headed along the path. Just round the rim of the reservoir she could see the bulk of another gate. It was the very last one; behind it were the sluice operation system and its guardian golem. The golem had been sleeping for years now. Once the Yukes had realised it was attacking caravanners as well as monsters they had removed its animation magic and now it sat peacefully besides the complex, rune engraved control system that operated the different flooding levels of the sluice. Ciaran, Mioko and Kass went after her and all four of them stood staring at it.

"I don't want to open it," Mioko said suddenly, "The tree is behind there."

"Yes, Mioko," said Ciaran patiently, "That's WHY we've got to open it."

"I know that," Mioko replied, and her voice was very small and high, as if she was about to cry, "But there's something wrong with it."

They didn't bother to ask her how, or why, she knew that. Mioko just knew these things. And she didn't lie. Why would she willingly frighten them for the fun of it?

"How so?" Ciaran asked.

"It feels so weak, Ciaran. I don't know whether that's because it doesn't have a lot of myrrh to sort of… radiate the signal to me, or because the tree itself is weak."

"So what you're saying, Mioko, is that this tree could possibly be dying?"

Mioko nodded, and buried her face in the furs on the shoulder of Sera's jacket. The Selkie put an arm around her, but looked to Ciaran. He was the leader. In times of worry, Ciaran would always know what to do.

"We put the key in, and we look. Maybe we can see exactly what's wrong with it. It's a waste to come all the way here and not even check. Is that alright with you, Mioko?"

Mioko mumbled assent, and Sera hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault," the Selkie whispered, "It's not just happening because you can feel it. You aren't the cause. You can just feel it _because_ it's happening. Please don't cry."

"Sorry, Sera," Mioko said, and straightened up - but tears ran down her face anyway. Kass put in the keystone and stepped back. The gate swung open with a creak, but that creak was not loud enough to cover the scream of terror that came from back along the track. As one, the four caravanners spun to look back along the reservoir path and saw a group of monsters, five or six, perhaps seven, bearing down on the defeated party that they had competed with to get there. The Clavatian girl was still frozen in place; she was the one who had screamed. One of the Lilties was still unconscious and the other in no fit state to fight. Only the male Clavat was in any position to defend himself, and he bravely drew his sword and ran to put himself between the immobilised girl and the approaching attackers.

"Lady bless us!" Mioko covered her mouth in horror. As they watched, the biggest goblin of the bunch charged at him and knocked him clear off the road into the reservoir below. The Clavat girl fought to free herself and in her panic adrenaline rushed to her aid. She pulled clear of the ice and whacked the biggest with her staff, sending it flying after the Clavat. It was unable to swim and was dragged under the surface. Mioko was already running to the edge of the reservoir and pulling at the plant vines that grew around the sluice.

"Help me! We have to pull him out!"

Under the weight of his armour the Clavat was having difficulty treading water. With Ciaran and Kass's help, Mioko tugged a vine free and threw it to him. He seized it and held on, relatively safe.

"He'll have to stay there. We've got to rescue the others," Sera said, and the four of them fled round the path to the aid of the other party. They were too late for the male Lilty. When Sera was not twenty paces from him he was stabbed in the stomach by a smaller goblin and collapsed, eyes shutting and breathing stopping in less than ten seconds. With a roar of outrage Kass charged in and impaled the offender, and another that was approaching for any spoils the dead Lilty might have dropped. Mioko cast Fire on the two that were hurling projectiles at the Clavat in the reservoir, while Sera and Ciaran joined the female Clavat to drive off the last monster, a flan.

There was a second of deadly silence, and then the female Lilty dragged herself over to her slain male companion.

"Callen?" she said tremulously, "Callen?"

The white faced female Clavat shut her eyes. "Oh no."

Ciaran turned to look at her, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Callen is her brother. He joined to make sure she came to no harm."

When Sera heard this she shut down. Blocking out everything else, she took Ciaran and Kass to the reservoir edge to pull the Clavat in the water out. The Selkie didn't feel she had the right to intrude on such a delicate, personal, and above all, an alien scene. Ciaran, having lost a brother himself, was not willing to watch someone else go through the pain. Kass was fuming that he had not been there in time to save a fellow Lilty. In silence, they heaved the fourth member of the party out. Without even stopping to thank them he ran around the reservoir to the fallen Lilty, hands fumbling with a clasp on his pocket. He reached the Lilties and then paused, looking into his pocket. Realisation dawned.

"I'm so sorry, Lilleth," he said brokenly, "We sold the last phoenix down. I'm so sorry…"

"No! Jacob, you have to have one! There MUST be one left - "

At this, Mioko looked through her pouch for a Stone of Life but could not find one. She was cursing herself when she remembered the gift that Kass had given her in the mines. Hand in her pouch, she approached the Lilties and Clavats.

"Excuse me," she said nervously, "Maybe I can help you."

The Clavats parted for her, but the sobbing Lilty girl did not. Gently, Mioko crouched beside her and drew out her only phoenix down. Mioko was surprised that she did not feel reluctant to part with it. She held it out so that it brushed the forehead of the fallen boy. Looking up, she saw the very pale outline of the ghost of the Lilty boy, a golden glow where his heart should have been, looking puzzled. She smiled.

There were rules for revival of the fallen. When a person died in the presence of a myrrh tree and their body was relatively intact, there was a chance they could be brought back. Both myrrh trees and crystals radiated the magical aura necessary for magicites in the area to work, and this magical aura could often suspend the soul of a fallen one. Providing there was something there that the soul could relate to, usually in this sort of case a fellow caravanner that provoked a memory for the soul to cling to, the soul could exist within the magic field. However, the ghost could never leave the magic field. If the person that was holding the soul in the material world left the proximity of the myrrh tree, the soul would gradually forget everything and vanish, as insubstantial as smoke. Mioko had heard many tales of caravanners who had lost a party member and without a means of bringing them back had left to buy a phoenix down or find a Life Stone. When they returned, even if very quickly, the ghost was gone. Leaving a person behind to keep the ghost intact was out of the question, for they would be left outside the protection of the crystal chalice and eventually go insane. Such stories had moved her, and she could not allow this to happen here. Besides, if the ghost of this boy was still clinging to the material world then this evidently had not been his time to die. The ghosts of the old vanished when they died naturally. Mioko touched the back of the Lilty girl's hand.

"He's still here. I can bring him back."

The Lilty girl stopped sobbing and looked at her in wonder. Mioko shut her eyes and concentrated. The watchers saw a ring of golden fire form around the Clavat's hand, and this she touched Callen's body with. When the fire faded, she fell back. Revival magic was dangerously draining to the body, especially when using a phoenix down. Phoenix downs were not naturally magical objects and so it was the user, rather than the channelling object that was doing the casting. Mioko took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes. At the same time, so did Callen. He looked down at his stomach just in time to see the wound heal. In bewilderment, he looked around for his saviour, but Mioko was gone.

"Why did you do that, Mi?" Ciaran asked.

"Wouldn't you have?" inquired Mioko, "I'd rather save someone than be one phoenix down better off and morally evil."

"I would have, but… they were so ungrateful and tried to steal our myrrh."

"We're going to get that myrrh now," Mioko said, "We'll get over them being bad people. Besides, because I could use the phoenix down and the Fire spell earlier I know that the magic aura is still here, which means that the tree isn't dead."

No sooner had she said it than they felt the cool touch of the tree bathing their bodies. The distant chiming of bells sounded, and some soft tinkling noise just on the edge of hearing became audible. The tree seemed intact, perfect.

"We've done it," Kass said gleefully, "We can go home now!"

Sera stepped forward and placed the crystal on the myrrh stone, and then bowed her head respectfully. The blue lights that heralded a myrrh droplet began to ebb from the roots upwards to the trunk.

_Hahahaha…_

Sera's head jerked up. She knew that sound. It was the voice that the miasma had spoken in - when it had taunted her at the miasma path just the day before. Why was it here?

Behind her, Kass gasped in pain. She turned.

"Kass, what's wrong?" Mioko asked in alarm.

"Nothing," he managed hoarsely, "Really. It's just… a headache."

Sera suddenly gained a sixth sense. Even though Ciaran had made no noise, her eyes were drawn to his face in the same way that a magnet points north. He looked horrified. The Selkie looked over her shoulder, suddenly aware that something was not right.

The blue lights at the base of the tree were fading away before they had reached the trunk. The glowing of the leaves dimmed until it was no more. They curled up at the ends and the light vanished completely. Without the ever-present blue glow the tree looked decrepit, bent, grey and hunched like an old man with no walking stick. Sera fought to breathe, and ran to the tree.

"No, no!" she shouted, "This can't be right!"

The tree made no response of any kind. Mioko approached it too and fell to her knees. She looked stricken.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, and reached out to trace the bark with her fingers, "What's happening to you all?"

Far far away, the bell sound chimed. Ciaran and Sera looked at each other. Was the tree actually talking to Mioko?

"I don't know what to do," Mioko was confessing, "Tell me. I want to help you…"

There came the fragile tinkling noise again, so quiet it was hardly there. Above Mioko the leaves started to unfurl.

"Is she doing that - is the tree coming back to life?" Ciaran stammered, awed by the strangeness of it all. But then the tinkling came again, urgent this time, and not soothing at all. Mioko looked alarmed.

"Sera, take the chalice off the stone. Take it off!"

The Selkie was almost too surprised to obey, but instinct kicked in and she seized the chalice by its handle and wrenched it to her body. A second later, a drop of something purple and oily fell from the uncurled leaves and splattered on the stone, where it hissed and fizzed before setting in an unpleasant shape. Sera looked from it to Mioko. The Clavatian girl looked distressed.

"It's not the tree's fault. It was trying to stop it, that's why all the leaves curled up. They can't make any more myrrh, they don't know why - "

"Mioko, were you talking to the tree?" Ciaran said blankly, "The tree told you all this?"

"Listen to me, Ciaran! The tree says it's the same worldwide. It says it divulged the last of its pure myrrh two weeks ago, to the Alfitarian caravan."

"WHAT?" exploded Sera, "Sol Racht took our myrrh? That little - no wonder he looked so shifty!"

"If it can talk to you, ask it to make some myrrh," Ciaran suggested stonily, "Because we were just cheated out of ours."

"The trees don't make myrrh just like that!" Mioko snapped, "It takes a long time. Stuff has to be… distilled, and then purified, and - look, it can't make any more anyway!"

"Then what the heck was that?" Sera pointed to purple stain on the stone, "Unpure myrrh?"

"No," Mioko said, and her voice trembled, "It's liquefied miasma. The trees are full of it, and it's trying to get out of them. That's why no one can get any more myrrh. The trees won't give anything in case miasma gets out. And because there's so much miasma in them, there's no room for myrrh any more."

"And what would have happened to our chalice had I not moved it?" Sera asked numbly.

"The myrrh would have been infected with miasma. It would have been useless. Even worse, if we'd have taken it back unknowingly, it would have crumbled our crystal to dust at the rejuvenation ceremony."

"And the tree is telling you all this?" Ciaran could still not get his head around this concept.

"Yes!" said Mioko, "It warned me about the miasma droplet. That's how I knew to tell Sera to remove our chalice. Look, we need to go. I have to tell the alchemists at Shella what I know."

"Shella," Sera latched onto this word. De Nam. "Yes, we'll go there."

"Alright," Ciaran agreed, "Kass?"

The Lilty had said nothing since the arrival of the miasma droplet. He was shaking, and his face was clouded. Mioko got up and went to him, putting a hand on each shoulder. She looked into his eyes worriedly.

"Kass? You still with me?"

Kass met her gaze. He seemed very young and uncertain. At the sight of Mioko's face though, his eyes cleared a little and he nodded.

"Always with you, Mioko," he mumbled, "Always with you."

Seeing the Lilty was alright, Ciaran turned back towards the gate into the sluice, shoulders slumped. He looked utterly defeated.

"To Shella, then. See if they can fix this bloody mess."

--

And the double update is complete. Will De Nam and Amidatty be able to offer any advice? What now for the Trinity caravan, if no more myrrh is forthcoming? I hope you enjoyed the read. Constructive criticism is welcomed - tell me what you liked! And what you think could be better.


	9. VIII: Kass's Secret

Welcome to Chapter 9. I apologise for the double-up of the first phrase in the previous chapter, I completely missed it when I edited the document to add my recap and introduction. Shouldn't happen again. Also, thanks go out to my reviewers and those who took time to leave a comment. It's greatly appreciated.

As I keep forgetting to say, because it pains me so, I do not own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles, only my own characters and their names.

PREVIOUSLY

The caravan finally reach the Veo Lu sluice tree, only to find that instead of yielding myrrh the tree offers up a droplet of poisonous liquid miasma. Luckily, the chalice is removed before any lasting damage is done. Confused and angry, the group head for Shella where, they hope, they will get some answers.

**Chapter 9: Kass's Secret**

"Who goes there?" a voice hailed from the shadows, "Friend or foe?"

The Yukish gatekeeper loomed out from the mist thrown up from the fast-running river that flowed under Shella. He held out a hand to stop them.

"Friend of Shella," Ciaran stated, "We don't have a Mark of Shella but it's vital that we speak to Elder Amidatty before he leaves again."

Although it was impossible to see the face of the Yuke, everyone could picture him raising an eyebrow behind his bronze sallet.

"Please, sir," Mioko pleaded, "Surely he told you we would be arriving? He requested us to come specifically."

"The Trinity caravan?" the Yuke queried.

"Yes!" snapped Kass, "Please hurry up and raise the bridge. It's taken us six hours at full speed to get here and I'm too tired to argue."

With deliberate slowness, or so it seemed to Kass, the elderly Yuke shuffled to the water's edge and raised his furred arms towards the citadel. His body was outlined in a spectral glow, which then surged from him in a silvery arc across to the gateway that led into Shella. Gradually, it formed the shape of an insubstantial, yet reassuringly solid, bridge that flickered in the all the colours of the rainbow because of the surging water below.

"Thank you!" Mioko called as Ciaran seized her arm and pulled her over at a run with Kass and Sera hot on his heels.

"Which way?" Ciaran asked Sera, for she knew the citadel best.

"Amidatty usually teaches up outside the north lecture house at this time, but I doubt he'll be there today. He'll be in his quarters, the second floor."

"Right, and - "

"Ciaran?" Sera interrupted, "Can I meet you later? There's something I have to do."

She'd seen the place where she'd first met De Nam, and realised that she had to see him immediately, just to assure herself that he was still real and alive. He'd not written in a very long time. Ciaran slowed, studying her face, then nodded.

"Okay. Make your way up when you're finished."

As the remaining three caravanners headed up the left fork Sera turned right, into the housing district of Shella. She pelted along the narrow streets, dodging magical accessory carts, stalls of food, and pedestrians, until she recognised his house. No lights were lit even though night was starting to fall. Her heart sank, but she forced herself to the door anyway. She had to knock, just in case.

After rapping on the door on three separate occasions and waiting impatiently in between, she was on the brink of desolation. He'd finally left Shella. He'd gone out on a fool's errand into the miasma and she'd never see him again. Stifling a sob of frustration, she collapsed on the step and buried her face in her hands.

_Damn. Damn damn DAMN -_

De Nam sat down beside her, biting his lip in sympathetic amusement.

"You can cry inside if you want, Sera."

Sera jumped so violently there was no way to disguise it, so she didn't bother trying, instead throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where were you?" she demanded, half in anger and in relief, "I thought - "

"You thought I'd run out into the miasma without even writing you a letter asking permission? Oh come on, Sera. Like I'm going to do anything without your say so."

"But where were you?" She couldn't stay mad at him. De Nam held up a basket in which were some groceries and sparkling stones - presumably some form of hewn raw magicite for an experiment - wrapped in crisp white cloth.

"Shopping. Even us poor Selkies have gotta eat. Now..."

He stood up and offered her a hand, which she took.

"Do you want some dinner? I'll cook, and you can tell me why you're here, how long for, and why you're so desperate to see me." He winked.

Half an hour later they were sitting down to a stir fry of star carrots, bell peppers, gourd potatoes and a chunk of spiced fish each. Sera, realising she hadn't eaten all day since midday's lunch had been cut short, wolfed hers down so quickly that De Nam stared at her in fascination.

"You know, you looked really attractive with that smear of sauce on your lip," he said, grinning. Sera scowled at him and rubbed her mouth.

"Shut up. I'm just really hungry."

"There's more if you want," De Nam gestured with his fork, but Sera made no move toward the remaining vegetables. He frowned, "Sera, what's up?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" she said.

"Because you never turn down food and you look upset. Did I miss something important while I was wrapped up in my, ah, silly research?"

Sera sighed, and leaned back in her chair. It tipped onto two legs. She looked up at the ceiling for a while, saying nothing. De Nam continued to eat in the knowledge that she would talk to him when she wanted to. Eventually, Sera cleared her throat. He looked up expectantly.

"De Nam, what have you heard about the state of the outside world lately?"

"Very little. It's a bit isolated up here. The only news we get is via the caravan and travellers."

"Tell me what you know."

De Nam shrugged, and finished eating. "Elder Amidatty says that there was a bad harvest in Fum, one of the mines in the western lands has been completely stripped of ore resulting in a minor economic crisis and that monster attacks are becoming more frequent in the mainland centre." He spoke as if he'd learned the news by rote. "There's also a widespread claim that the myrrh trees are offering less myrrh for the efforts of the caravanners to reach them. Amidatty put it down to poor timetable management and it just being a bad year. It's not completely unheard of. Happened six or seven years ago, as I recall."

"That's as may be, but the claim is true. The myrrh trees are giving little myrrh. In the case of some, they are giving none at all. Repeatedly."

"Sorry?" De Nam looked concerned, "The trees are giving none at all?"

"Yes," Sera said patiently.

"I thought I'd misheard you. Well, that's a little… disturbing. Is there an apparent reason for this?"

Sera paused. She thought back to the meeting with the Dezeltan caravan in Marr's Pass, and Kass's casual theory that the trees were running out of myrrh. But Mioko had found out that wasn't true, to an extent. She glanced sidelong at De Nam, who was watching her intently.

"My friend Mioko - you remember Mioko?" A nod from him, "She's got an odd knack for locating myrrh trees, almost as if they tell her where to find them. Well, we were at the sluice the other day and…"

For an hour Sera recounted the events at the tree and the droplet of miasma that had fallen, and Mioko's explanation of its occurrence. She backtracked a little to fill in the details of the farings of other caravans, and then sighed again.

"Right this moment I suspect Mioko is telling your elder that exact same story. We have no idea what to do, or why the miasma has suddenly thrown the system so out of balance that it's great enough in quantity to replace the myrrh. I don't understand what's happening."

As she said that, she suddenly felt very small and insignificant. A great and heavy burden sank onto her shoulders, but she couldn't quite work out what it was. She was a pack horse; she carried the weight, but could never see exactly what was in the bags. What could she possibly do to resolve this? Just knowing the true situation didn't mean that she automatically was in a position to come up with an answer to the problem.

"De Nam?" she said after a while. The young Selkie man looked inquiringly at her, chin on hand. It was apparent that he'd been staring into space only moments before, as if trying to work out a complex equation.

"Mm?"

"Thank you for the tea. I'll pay you back before I leave. But I have to go and find Ciaran and the others and find out what Amidatty said…"

"Sera," De Nam said, "It's gone ten. It's dark out. I suspect Ciaran knows where you are or at least that you're safe. You can stay here tonight and go to him in the morning."

Sera rubbed her eyes roughly. She was truly tired and De Nam's offer seemed more than appealing.

"Alright," she agreed, "But don't let me sleep in tomorrow. I know you're an early riser. Get me up before you go out."

"Sera," De Nam appeared not to have heard, "Why in the name of the lady do you think you have to pay to eat here? It's not a hotel, it's a friend's house."

"I don't know," Sera confessed, "It's just that the only contact I've had from you in a year is three letters. You used to write to me a lot more before that. I appreciate that you took the time to write to me, but if you think about it we hardly know anything that's happened to each other in months. We sort of… drifted apart. Even though…"

"Even though?"

"I feel like I've known you for a very long time, and I know that you don't expect me to pay for anything because you consider me a friend even though all you know about my life so far could be written on one side of parchment." Sera looked hard at him, as if daring him to laugh, then slumped. "Lady, but do I need to sleep."

"One side of parchment?" De Nam raised an eyebrow, "You obviously don't think I remembered anything we talked about the first time we met, or all the ones after it, or in any of the letters. I could easily fill three, maybe even five or six pages. Both sides."

"Maybe," Sera conceded, "But that's not what I was driving at. I can't think straight. Let's just say that any debate we might be going to have, you've won already."

"I could really take advantage of that," De Nam said teasingly, and flicked water at her. She half-smiled.

"Behave. Doesn't it bother you at all that life as we know it could be coming to an end in a matter of months?"

De Nam put his head on one side and mimicked her posture, folding his arms on the table and leaning on them, "Not right now, no."

"And why is that?" Sera challenged.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'everything else pales by comparison?'. In this case that would be because I have a pretty girl in my house."

"Yes. It usually crops up in various forms in poetry. Bad romance poems."

"I'm a rubbish poet," De Nam commented, stretching luxuriously. Sera couldn't help reaching out to tug his hair. "I should imagine you are, yes. Stick to alchemy and crazy yet somehow plausible theories."

"So shall I tell you a secret then, and not a poem?"

"Aye, if you like." Sera rested her chin more comfortably on her hands and allowed her eyes to close. The room was cosy and warm. In the blur that her surroundings had become she heard the crackle of the log fire and the wind outside as it billowed softly round the corners of the Shellan houses. There came another, closer sound as De Nam pushed his chair back and came around the table. Carefully, he pulled her to her feet.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep in here."

She was too tired to argue. She felt distinctly cheated and wondered why, and from the misty depths of her sleep-fogged mind she realised.

"Hey," she protested, "You said you'd tell me a secret."

"I will," De Nam replied, guiding her along the corridor and through an archway hung with a bead curtain that divided it from the room behind, "This is my room. If you want me I'll be back in the main room."

"I do want you - to tell me the secret!"

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep? I promise I'll wake you up tomorrow." De Nam was already leaving the room.

"Yes! Just tell me."

There was a pause as De Nam hesitated in the doorway, and then footsteps heralded his return to the bedside. Sera fought to stay awake as he bent down and whispered something in her ear. Then he left.

_Am I dreaming? Did I dream that?_

Confused, Sera rested her head on the pillow. It was soft and smelled faintly of baking bannock bread. She smiled, and fell asleep.

* * *

Mioko woke the next day and wondered why she felt so worried.

The events of the previous day hadn't dulled in her mind; they were terrifyingly clear, right down to the acidic smell of the miasma droplet as it had hit the stone with a hiss. But that wasn't why she was worried, frightening though it was. That was a known horror, one that she had come to uneasy terms with. No, what was scaring her now was that Kass was making no noise in the next bed. He was always the last one to rise and so Mioko was familiar with his sleeping behaviour. Not once, in the entirety of their friendship, had Kass gone a night without snoring his tiny little snores. She'd woken up this morning without that one constant sound. It seemed like a doomsday milestone, a marker heralding the more drastic changes to come.

"Kass?" she said quietly, not wanting to wake Ciaran who was sprawled on the far bed, "Are you already awake?"

Kass made no response, so Mioko got up and threw her tunic on over the shirt she always wore. Buckling her belt, she made her made around the bed and bent down to check. Kass's eyes were closed, and he was breathing steadily. He was, quite clearly, deep in slumber. As Mioko straightened up wearily, Ciaran stirred next to her.

"Mioko?"

"It's me," she affirmed, "Morning."

"Sera got here yet?"

Mioko shook her head.

"Where'd she go?" Ciaran asked, "I'm assuming at least one of us would know."

"If I'm any judge, she'll have gone to visit her penpal," Mioko smiled briefly, "Mr. De Nam. The Selkie alchemist? He lives in Shella, I believe. She'll be here soon, don't worry."

"Ah," Ciaran rolled over and pushed his face into his pillow. When he next spoke his voice was increasingly muffled, "Right then. She'll be joining us later. What time did Amidatty say he wanted us?"

"In about an hour. We're having breakfast up there, so all you have to do is get out of bed and get ready."

"Fat chance," Ciaran said flatly, "If I stay right here I can ignore all these huge problems that seem to be cropping up lately."

"I'd rather know what was going on than be completely ignorant of the facts, only knowing that the myrrh was gone and stumbling about in blind terror as the year gets closer to finishing." Mioko proclaimed this without anger or fear. she just seemed so... matter of fact.

Ciaran snorted, but made no reply. He agreed with her, but he wasn't going to admit it. Nor would he admit that he was scared. After a pause, he pulled himself from bed and grabbed his breeches, which were hung over the edge of his bed.

"Do you mind?" he asked Mioko jokingly, and she blushed and turned round. "Sorry, Ciaran."

When the Clavat was dressed, they both glanced at still-sleeping Kass.

"Should we wake him?" Ciaran said.

"I don't think so. He needs sleep just as much as the rest of us. When he wakes up he knows where to go. All the same…"

Mioko looked in one of the drawers in the desk that was stood in the corner. She came back with a quill and parchment and scratched out in her neat writing a note explaining their absence. This she left by his bed.

"Come on," Mioko said, heading for the door. Ciaran followed. The door shut behind them.

The second they were gone Kass opened his eyes and took a deep breath, as if he'd been forcing shallow breathing for a long time. For a moment his shoulders shook violently as if he were having a spasm, then he forced it to stop. He looked around as if to check no one else was in the room, then got up and cast about for something. His eyes fell on a mirror hung on the wall too high for him, but he moved the desk chair and stood on it. Then he looked into the mirror.

"Oh no," he said desolately.

Kass's eyes were completely purple, tinged with black. The strange new colouration swirled across his irises like smoke, curling back on itself and forming the suggestions of obscene shapes. Already the whites of his eyes were going grey, and somehow Kass knew that they would be black soon. He sat down on the chair and hugged his knees.

Since the mines Kass had been plagued by a constant tiredness that had been affecting his usually cheerful and optimistic lookout. But that wasn't the worst; in his minute or so outside the miasma, he'd heard voices. This in itself wasn't odd, because the very nature of the miasma was to beguile its victims into staying outside the boundary of a crystal. But once he'd regained the protection of the chalice, the voices hadn't gone away like they should have done. They were inside his head now, and regardless of where he went or who spoke to him, the voices were always there speaking to him over the top of everyone else, like a sinister overlay. Somehow, they'd entered his mind.

Since then the tiredness had grown progressively worse, leaving him prone to distraction and fits of anger or irritation. Even when hefting his lance he could suddenly feel the weight of it like never before, as if he were growing weaker every day.

Sometimes he didn't feel like himself at all. And sometimes, he knew he wasn't. Sometimes, the voices in his head were doing the walking and talking for him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't force his way back into control until they decided they'd had their fun. And while they were in control all he could feel was overpowering, numbing black hatred and such a pain in his chest, in his entire body, as if he were being corroded from the inside by acid.

Now, even when the voices were subdued, he could feel that same pain. No one knew, not even Mioko. No one could tell how hard he fought to stand up straight and not judder with the agony.

Kass had been infected by the miasma in a way that he'd never heard of before. Instead of taking his memories it was taking his body, although no doubt when it was completely in control of him it would take his memories as well. Kass was deadly frightened, because he knew with a horrible certainty that there was nothing could be done. The voices told him so every day, and this was the one thing they said that the Lilty did not doubt.

The infection was going to kill him. It was just a matter of how long he had left.

* * *

I really didn't want to write this chapter as I've grown so fond of Kass. He's in serious trouble. Hopefully, you feel my pain. Speculation on Kass's condition is allowed, but don't expect any spoilers from me ;) As always, I'd love to hear what you think.


	10. IX: Amidatty's Decision

I think this update is a week early - I'm such a disorganised timekeeper - but it's for a good reason. Next week I'll be in Scotland trekking round Ben Nevis for my Duke of Edinburgh Gold Award. As you can imagine, the capacity for internet up there isn't so promising.

This chapter is the first of two that is largely theory based to explain the background behind the journey to come. I understand that I have made some modifications to the timeline of the game in this chapter and the one to follow, but it is just to make my plot work more smoothly. Apologies to those who abhor lengthy explanations and introduction. Enjoy.

PREVIOUSLY

The party arrived in Shella following their shock at the sluice. Sera ran to meet De Nam, the Selkie alchemist, while her companions set off to find Amidatty and were promised a meeting the following day in which they could report their findings. Kass discoved that he was in much more serious trouble than he would like anyone to know.

**10 (Amidatty's Decision)**

Mioko and Ciaran were waiting in Amidatty's study just as the grandfather clock turned quarter to nine in the morning. Ciaran stood trying to read Amidatty's papers upside down, while Mioko was leaning on the windowsill staring out into the main street. A thick mist hung constantly in the air of Shella, spray thrown up by the river below. As the sun rose over the horizon, a myriad of rainbows criss-crossed the street, casting multicoloured glows on the peddlers and buyers Mioko stood watching. Despite the beauty of it, Shella was very cold. An entirely stone citadel draped in fog, it was chilly and wet most of the year. Mioko, leaning out of the window, shivered and was about to draw back when she spotted someone in the street.

"Ciaran," she called over her shoulder, "Come look at this."

Curiously, Ciaran approached her and jostled his way playfully onto the window ledge beside her. "Where am I looking?"

"There," Mioko nodded her head, "Either Sera's made a new friend or she's brought De Nam with her to sit in on the discussion."

"He going to be any good at helping us solve this problem?"

Mioko gestured non-commitally.

"His theories about miasma are different to anything I've ever heard, but they somehow make sense. Sera explained them to me once, and to be honest I'm inclined to agree with a lot of what he says. Even the Yukes here have started to take him seriously. If he can apply his work to this, then I'll feel a lot better."

"You sound like you admire him," Ciaran said, staring up at the brightest rainbow. Mioko laughed, "I admire Amidatty more. Besides, if I declared any sort of hero-worship for De Nam, Sera would have my head."

"Oh really?" Ciaran, despite the seriousness of the predicament hanging over them like a cloud, smiled mischievously.

"Yes. They sign every letter to one another the same way. It's really obvious what it means even though I don't read Old Selkic. Besides, she gets all embarrassed when I talk about him."

Below them, Sera and De Nam reached the main doorway into the northern lecture house. Sera put her hand on the door, then turned to look at her companion.

"Are you coming to listen? We could do with all the help we can get."

De Nam narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"I suppose it would help my research. And my reputation, hah." He considered theatrically for a moment, "Fine then, but on two conditions."

"Oh?"

"One, that when you leave Shella I accompany your caravan, whatever Amidatty's informed verdict on the situation may be."

Sera nodded, secretly bursting with happiness at the thought, "Seems fair enough. And the second?"

De Nam leaned in very close. In her ear he said, "The second condition is that you tell me what you think I said last night."

"You mean the big secret?" Sera fought to keep her face straight. De Nam nodded.

"I think you may have possibly said - " Sera leaned in equally close to De Nam's ear and whispered a reply, as normally as she could. De Nam went bright red but looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Am I right? Do I get a prize?" Sera asked, clasping her hands like an eager Clavat girl at a fair. De Nam laughed, and the flush faded from his face.

"I'll come up with you and sit in."

"You aren't answering my question again!" Sera protested, outraged, "This is important!"

"It is," agreed De Nam solemnly, and kissed her on the forehead, "But it can wait. There's two of us and then there's the rest of the world. We're a bit outnumbered, I'm afraid. And…" He glanced up at the clock tower, "Late as well."

"Damn. I forgot," Sera conceded, and taking De Nam's hand she hurried up to Amidatty's study.

On the landing outside Amidatty's study door they came face to face with Kass. At the sight of them the Lilty titled his head downwards, staring at the carpet in an effort to avoid their gazes.

"Hello, Sera," he mumbled, "Who's your friend?"

"This is De Nam. De Nam, this is Kass. I don't think you've met."

De Nam offered a hand. When Kass raised his head far enough to realise what was going on, he shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

De Nam nodded, and turned the study handle. Sera was still watching Kass, so he went in alone, shutting the door behind him.

"Kass," Sera said, and crouched down, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just feel a bit ill." Even to the Lilty the excuse sounded pathetic. Luckily for him though, Sera had a knack for knowing when not to push the subject. She ruffled his bangs fondly and pushed the door open, allowing Kass in first and then stepping through behind him. Amidatty's study had been arranged into something akin to a meeting room, his grand table surrounded by chairs of all descriptions, no doubt brought from various areas of the building.

Amidatty sat on one side with two other Yukes, one at each hand. Directly opposite him sat Ciaran. On Ciaran's right came Mioko; Kass climbed into the chair on her right. Sera closed the door behind her and took the last seat, between Ciaran and De Nam. De Nam had drawn up a stool that had been tucked in the corner and was perched at the head of the table between her and the Yukes. Amidatty coughed genteelly.

"Are we all here?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir," Mioko answered. The Yuke inclined his head in acknowledgement, and then turned to De Nam.

"I trust you have been filled in on events by Miss Sera Li, Master De Nam?"

"I have," replied De Nam respectfully, "I'm here to offer my services, as it were."

"Then I thank you," Amidatty looked down at the desk in front of him, upon which lay scattered papers. The age of some were betrayed by yellowish colouring round the edges.

"We are all gathered for a purpose. Only the eight of us in this room are entirely aware of the danger the world faces this very second; to varying degrees, I suspect, other people understand it. This explains why the Lilties of Alfitaria were so rushed in collecting their myrrh - they knew that the longer they left it, the less likely they would be to gather enough pure myrrh, as it were. Unfortunately, to save their own they have broken the most important of our unwritten rules. How much they know is debatable. How they know it, I cannot say. However, we must not waste time. Miss Mioko, you did say that upon communing with the myrrh tree yesterday it revealed to you that this problem of… miasma replacing myrrh… is a worldwide one?"

"That's true, sir. It's not just a case of the most frequently used trees filling up with miasma as they release myrrh. Apparently, the miasma has infected them. Even trees we don't know of and have never used are suffering the same fate."

Sera was still watching Kass. At the word 'infected', he shifted uncomfortably. It was only a slight movement, but it told the Selkie a lot. She returned her attention to the discussion.

"If this is the case then," Amidatty was saying, "There is no point deploying caravans to check the status of each individual myrrh tree. All the findings would be the same. Before we continue though, Miss Mioko, did you say that there were trees out there that we have not yet discovered?"

"I did, sir."

"Perhaps investigation into this after this crisis has been averted would be beneficial to all." He made a note on a blank piece of parchment. Sera shook her head slowly. Amidatty was so confident that the problem could be solved, just like that. He was even considering what to do afterwards! Did he realise that it wasn't going to be a case of writing things down until something became apparent? And how in the lady's name did she know this was the case?

"If investigation into the myrrh trees will yield no results, then any other suggestions are welcomed. The question is open to the table."

Ciaran cleared his throat, "I personally would like to know exactly wny the Lilties of Alfitaria were so clued up on this whole thing and felt themselves so far above everyone else that they saved their own skins without bothering to warn anyone else."

Surprisingly, this blatantly insulting remark aimed at Kass's hero fell deaf on the Lilty boy's ears. He made no protest whatsoever. Sera's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps a more diplomatic phrasing would help obtain answers," the Yuke to Amidatty's left was saying tactfully. Amidatty wrote 'envoys to His Majesty of Alfitaria' on his parchment, and then said, "Yes, Mioko?"

"I don't think ruling out studying the trees completely would be a good idea. I mean," she stammered, seeing all eyes turn to her at this contradiction to Amidatty's proposal, "If we can find a way to extract the miasma from the trees, like a cure we can, I don't know, water them with, perhaps the empty space would be filled with myrrh again. I'd like to give it a try, Amidatty, sir, if you'll let me."

"Mioko," Kass quietly intervened, "You're in our caravan. We still have to get that last bit of myrrh, or at least try. You can't just leave and go talk to some tree. We need you."

"Kass, there is no more myrrh," Mioko said sadly, "Not until we remove the miasma."

"In the name of the lady, why didn't I think of that?" De Nam exclaimed. Everyone looked at him blankly. He got up, knocking the stool over in his excitement.

"Think about it! The miasma has to come from somewhere! Just like myrrh comes from memories. If we remove the source, gradually the levels will drop in the trees and then in the atmosphere and eventually we won't need the myrrh any more. We won't need to be reliant on the crystals!"

"De Nam," Sera looked unimpressed, "Do you know how long it took people to work out what myrrh is made of? Years. And they could study myrrh without going crazy. You can't just go out with a bottle and stopper and catch some miasma. Besides, I think… I think miasma is sentient. Everyone hears it talking when they cross miasma paths, trying to find a way in. We don't have years to work out how to kill it, because that's what we'd have to do. Kill it, because it's alive. Not remove it. And we've only got weeks, a month if we're lucky, to find a solution because after we'd found it we'd have to distribute it around the entire world, which would take a long time."

De Nam waved impatiently, eyes glittering with excitement.

"Listen to me first! Amidatty, am I correct in thinking that there you have a world chart dating back to just before the miasma crisis?"

"Yes, but - "

"Is it an original?" De Nam demanded excitedly. The Yuke, though his expression was obscured, suddenly became very guarded. He put his fingers together silently, then tapped the table.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Sir, don't mess me about. I know that your library contains original documents written in the time before the miasma, when the four races lived in harmony in the citadel of Rebena Te Ra. When they foresaw the coming crisis they mapped out the lands as we know them now and created the very first miasma paths, casting the magic spells necessary to allow passage between the lands when the miasma would otherwise isolate them. Everyone has seen the markers."

"Those who create discord among the elements herein shall not pass," intoned Ciaran, Mioko and Sera in unison. De Nam nodded.

"Exactly. That was their warning to their descendants, before the miasma came after them. Most of them were killed before the first crystal was erected. Even then, they didn't initially understand that myrrh was needed to maintain it. Their magic only sustained them for so long. What you have on the table there, Amidatty," De Nam gestured, "is a copy of one of the original world maps created by the scholars of Rebena. The true world, not the one shrouded in miasma. And what you have locked away is the original. I need to see it."

"I fail to see how that would help," Amidatty said archly. Knowledge was highly prized by the Yukes; such rare and valuable documents, if indeed they did exist, would not be shown to just anyone. Sera sighed, seeing that he would remain stubborn unless she pitched in.

"Please, sir. This could answer some of our questions."

"What kind of questions could you possibly ask that would warrant manhandling century-old parchment of the highest importance?" demanded one of the Yukes beside Amidatty, trembling with indignation.

"Questions like - how far into discovering the root of miasma did the scholars of Rebena get? Did it affect them as it affects us? Did they find a cure, but were unable to formulate it in time? And, Amidatty, by showing such a defensive reaction your assistant has assured me that they are indeed real," De Nam finished quietly.

"Tell me, sir," Mioko looked timid, "Have the Yukes of Shella ever studied these documents?"

"No," said Amidatty icily, "We saw no need. They are a lost civilisation, no more able to overcome the miasma than we. It is a sad fact of life that there are some things that one can never know nor understand, and problems that can never be solved."

"If that's your outlook on life then that's pathetic," Ciaran said, voice sharp, "I cannot see why Mioko has so much faith in you when you have just openly admitted that you don't think we can solve this problem, however calmly you try to act and defer little plans to paper. People need help, and we're the only ones who can offer it. If you won't do it then we're leaving for Rebena without you tomorrow. Thanks for your time, or rather, thanks for wasting ours."

"Ciaran," Mioko breathed softly, distressed, "You can't SAY that to him, he's, he's - "

"A caravanner, just like me. He'll get over it."

The Clavat boy got up and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. Mioko looked after him uncertainly, then bit her lip. It was apparent to all present that an intense battle was taking place within her. Should she remain with her idol, to show support for him and persuade him to change his mind? Or should she run after the boy she loved and travel blindly with no real idea what she was looking for, just for the sake of showing him how much she placed him above all others? In the agony of indecision she found her eyes brimming with sharp salty tears, and stared dumbly at Sera for moral counsel.

The Selkie met her gaze steadily for a second, no judgement forthcoming. Just as Mioko turned away in despair though, she saw the tiniest tilt of Sera's silvery head that indicated the door. Kicking back her stool, the Clavat girl got up hastily and ran out after Ciaran, not even blurting out a sorry.

Silence reigned in the room for a long minute, then Sera heard a sigh. She dared to glance up from where she had been staring fixedly at the grainy surface of the table. Amidatty had buried his sallet in his furred hands and was turning it this way and that as if in just as much difficulty as Mioko had been seconds before. De Nam was glaring at the top of his burnished helm, as if willing the heat of his anger to boil the Yuke's brain into submission. Whether or not the following took place because he succeeded in this or not, Sera never knew.

"Very well," Amidatty conceded. One of the Yukes beside him radiated astonishment.

"But, Elder - "

"But nothing, Imuardin. Master Ciaran was correct. I would not have my name be remembered only because I prevented measures that could have saved us all." He stood, "Follow me, please."

"Wait," De Nam interrupted, "We'll need Ciaran and Mioko."

"I'll fetch them," Sera leapt up, "Won't be long."

* * *

"Ciaran!" Mioko called after her friend, "Please, stop. Wait!"

Some fifty paces in front of her, the blond Clavat came to a dead halt. He did not turn. When she was close, he said, "Why are you following me?"

"Because I agree with you," Mioko stammered. Ciaran was staring at the floor, but she could feel how angry he was and it made her nervous. To cover her confusion, she looked back across the square she'd chased him over. A fountain gurgled gently in the middle, spitting patches of light over the houses backing onto the cobbles.

"Really?" Ciaran sounded surprised, and lifted his eyes to meet hers, "But I thought you said Amidatty was wise and would know what to do."

"I thought he would, but he can't just write notes until someone else does something. You were right. We should go to Rebena Te Rah and see if we can find some answers."

"You said you wanted to look into the myrrh trees for those answers. I can go without you, it'll probably be dangerous and I don't want - " He stopped.

"And you don't what?" Mioko asked, "We've faced danger before. I've saved you and you've saved me. We work best when we're together. So we should go together."

"I don't want you to be in danger. Stay in Shella where it's safe," Ciaran mumbled. Mioko bristled.

"How can I stay in Shella when my friend is miles away fighting goodness knows what all by himself?"

She only called me a friend, Ciaran thought sadly. Nothing more.

"Mioko," he said heavily, "I'm flattered that you agree with me, I really am. But don't you think we'll be able to cover more ground if we do different things? "

"I don't care! The Yukes can do it - "

"They can't. They can talk to the trees without you, sure, it's a Yuke thing, but you've got a knack for it. I saw it. They need you."

Mioko was close to tears again. She scrubbed her face irritably with her baggy white cuff to dash away the dampness, and stamped her foot petulantly. She was well aware of how ridiculous it made her look, as if she was some sulky infant from a storybook, and it only made her more annoyed.

"You just don't want me to come with you! For the lady's sake, Ciaran, I'm not a stupid little girl, I can fight and if you won't let me get close to you how can I? I've been trying for years! Just tell me that you don't like me so I can get on with carvanning in peace until the miasma eats me up!"

"What?" Ciaran said blankly, "I won't let you get close to me? You think I don't like you? You've been trying to let me know something for years? Mioko… do you - do you - "

"Um - " Mioko backtracked fast, face flushing bright pink as she realised her mistake, "I - "

"You two!" Sera's voice cut across them. They both jumped and stared back across the square. Sera's distorted shape was just visible through the sheet of water from the fountain, "Amidatty's changed his mind. He wants to show us something. You still want to do something useful?"

Ciaran didn't answer, watching Mioko with something akin to glee. Mioko took it upon herself to reply.

"I do, but it depends on what Ciaran says." She looked back at him as steadily as she could, "I'm not going anywhere without him."

Ciaran smiled, and punched her arm very gently.

"Like I'd leave you behind. Come on, let's go."

And another chapter draws to a close. Mioko and Ciaran are so very stupid, but in an endearing kind of way.

What secrets are about to be revealed in Shella's library? Find out in two weeks :D


	11. X: Parchments of the Scholars

I've returned from my four-day trek across Scotland with a fresh chapter! It wasn't fun walking 20km in the pouring rain on the third day, I must admit, but I got it done and I've passed my Duke of Edinburgh Gold Award. I also now sympathise greatly with my characters when I force them to walk long distances with their gear, so they'll probably be spending much more time riding in the caravan :)

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan reaches Shella to consult Amidatty on his ideas about their discovery. Together with De Nam, they push the Yuke elder into allowing them access to age-old documents recovered from the ancient race of Rebena in the hopes that these will help them find some solution to the disappearing myrrh and perhaps more worryingly, the increasing levels of miasma in the world.

**Chapter 11: The Parchments of the Scholars**

The group was led by one of the Yukes through several locked doors, all of which Amidatty opened with a heavy golden key that hung beneath his robes on a leather thong. The paths all had a slightly downward gradient and after ten minutes of walking Sera was sure they were quite deep underground. Below her feet, the tiles that had paved the corridors began to peter out, replaced with hard-packed soil. Ahead of her, the leading Yuke came to a dead stop. She looked up and her eyes widened. The group was standing in front of an immense door, extremely intricate and detailed. Sera could see minute pictures all over its giant frame, each presumably depicting an event from Yuke history.

"This is the Shellan Library. All our most prized and valuable documents are here," explained the Yuke at the front, "Elder, if you would."

Once again, Amidatty removed his key and approached the door. This time, however, he spoke one word. There was a grinding noise from behind the door, as if gears were turning.

"That's the Yukish word for 'open'," De Nam murmured to Sera, and took her hand, "Yukes can infuse regular words with power in the same way that most races can infuse only spell words with power - Fire, Blizzara, so on. The Yukish language is magically potent."

"So... basically, Amidatty has found a way to make the word 'open' into a spell?" Sera asked. De Nam nodded.

"I didn't realise that was possible," Mioko whispered in fascination, eyes on the Yuke Elder.

At chest height, a gold outline of a keyhole appeared on the stone surface of the door as if it had been etched there by a magical quill. Amidatty raised the key and traced the line carefully. The 'keyhole' disappeared, and the door slowly slid aside into the wall.

Sera's first thought was:

_I hope I don't get lost._

And indeed, the Grand Library of Shella was vast. All of Trinity could have fitted quite comfortably into it without even scraping the vaulted ceiling. The patterns on the tiled floor stretched out from the Selkie's feet to race away around and under the bookshelves, which were richly dark wood and an impressive height; if she stood De Nam's shoulders she just might be able to reach a book that was halfway up. That was probably what all the ladders are for, she decided absently - but what in the name of the crystal were those funny lecterns?

As if in response, Amidatty approached the nearest. It looked like a stand from which he could lecture an audience, except that the bottom was spherical. How on earth it balanced upright she didn't know. Amidatty stood upon it and placed his hand somewhere on its surface - a moment later the sphere are the bottom glowed a gentle lilac and the entire wooden stand with the Yuke aboard lifted into the air. Mioko let out a cry of fascinated delight.

"Oh! How does it work?"

"Well," the nearest Yuke said stiffly, but it was apparent he was pleased by her interest and awed reaction, "It's quite simple. You understand that the fusion of two types of spells can cast the spell Gravity?"

"Yes," Mioko nodded.

"We Yukes have long experimented with the power of magicite. Certain long winded combinations can produce extremely rare but useful spells that there is no way a user could cast in battle, because they take so very long to prepare - however, with perseverance, one can infuse these combined layers of magic into an item such as that enchanted orb to use outside of battle in everyday life."

"And what spell is this?" Mioko was wide eyed in wonder. The Yuke coughed genteelly.

"This, I believe, is called Raise. It allows levitation of specific objects, under certain weight restrictions of course. It is an extreme extension of the magic required to cast Gravity, with some additions. This particular spell takes two hours to concoct."

"What's he doing?" Ciaran interrupted, as politely as he could. Above their heads, Amidatty was scrutinising a shelf that stood slightly apart from the rest, evidently searching for something.

The second Yuke replied, "This shelf is the records case. In each volume on these shelves is recorded the name, author and date of finding or publication of each work in this entire library. I believe he is trying to locate the record which will give us the reference number for the old papers which Master De Nam - " For a moment the Yuke appeared miffed that his defence of the documents had been overruled, "…requested."

Beside Mioko, Kass drew close to her baggy sleeves and regarded the layout before him suspiciously. The books were all shapes and sizes, from tiny palm sized sheaves held together with hastily glued makeshift spines, to giant leather bound volumes of immense thickness. And there were so many! Even if Amidatty found the shelf number how were they supposed to locate the book? The dust in the air tickled his throat, causing him to cough. The sound boomed around the hall, emphasising his cracked voice. Ciaran looked sidelong at him in concern.

"Sounds like you got a bad cold coming, Kass," he offered sympathetically. Kass inclined his head a little, avoiding the Clavat's gaze.

"Yeah, that's prob'ly it."

Any reply by Ciaran was forestalled by Amidatty's return. The Yuke held three great books, quite old by the looks of their yellowed pages, in a stack. Sera ran to him to ease him burden. She staggered under the weight of just one tome and practically stumbled to the nearest table to deposit her burden. Amidatty carefully placed the two remaining books beside it.

"This should require all of our eyes. I will search this book with Miss Mioko. Masters Ciaran and Kass, you assist Julehvar, and Miss Sera, help Imarduin. De Nam?"

"I'll help you and Mioko, Elder," the young man proclaimed, as their book seemed the thickest.

Wordlessly, the group divided up. The task seemed gargantuan; Kass had to climb onto a chair to see the pages, while Mioko squinted in an attempt to read the tiny compact script. Sera ran her fingers down continuous identical lines of writing, searching for just one word that would indicate she was getting nearer her goal. Occasionally there would be an intake of breath or a little noise that meant someone felt they had found something useful - it would then almost immediately be followed by a sigh of disappointment. At one point Imarduin left Sera to scan the book by herself, returning with fresh candles as the lanterns about them burned low. He lit them silently with a Fire spell, the magical ring on his furred finger pulsing for a second. With no windows or natural light it was impossible to tell if it was day or night.

"It feels like we've been here for hours," Ciaran sat back after what seemed like an age, rubbing his tired eyes, "Has anyone found anything?"

Mioko consulted a little page beside her on which she had scribbled page numbers of anything of interest.

"Chronicles of the Rebenan Wanderer," the words rolled off the tip of her tongue as if by rote, "Symptoms of Miasma Sufferers. Treatise on the Stages of Development of Miasma Madness. Construction of the First Crystal."

She shook her head.

"The first is fictional, I think," De Nam expanded, "The second isn't even from Rebena, but from that time period. Lady knows who wrote that. The third is by a Rebenan apothecary who sought to relieve sufferers of their ailments," he gestured to Amidatty, "I have it on Sir Amidatty's authority that the Yukes frequently use that to help current day travellers, so it is no longer down here."

"And the fourth?" Sera queried. Ciaran raised an eyebrow. Behind him, Kass absently flipped the pages of their tome at regular periods, as if in a trance. Mioko continued on De Nam's behalf, as he had returned to studying the pages.

"As far as I gather, it's an account of the creation of the first crystal and how it was put up. I thought it might be useful in case we ever need to make our own small one. It's worth a try, anyway."

She trailed off. Ciaran shot her an encouraging smile to lift her spirits. "It's a start. What have you got, Sera?"

Imarduin, Sera's partner, spoke up.

"Virtually nothing. We found a list of the sufferers of miasma poisoning, written by a Rebenan herbalist. Oh, and the Rebenan royal family trees."

"Sorry, everyone," Sera apologised.

"I didn't know Rebena had a royal family," Mioko sounded surprised.

"They had four, we believe," contributed Amidatty, "One from each race, who all worshipped the same goddess. Her name was Lady Mio, and they called her beginning of them all. The story goes that Lady Mio replicated her best traits and these traits made all the races different. She was, as you might say, a little bit of everything. Not one race or the other. Only when the races worked together in unison were they in her image. When Rebena fell, she made herself known to her people and said that she would remember each and every one of them, and that those memories would be used to save future generations."

He paused before adding, "Odd though it may seem, it is indeed true that our salvation is myrrh, which is in fact made from distilled memories. That is why Mio is still believed in today, even though her presence has not been felt for years. I fear that people have started to lose faith in her, especially during the present crisis."

"That's a shame," Mioko replied, looking thoughtful. For all her frequent pleas to 'the lady', she had never once known exactly who that lady was. It was all so odd to find the answer to another puzzle down here, and to find that it was somehow linked with her current quest for Rebena.

Kass flicked onto the next page. It was dry and crackled, even though it didn't seem all that old. Carefully, lest he tear it, he began to read down the index.

"A chart of the Rebenan lands and those beyond," said Kass quietly. When no one remarked on his discovery, he sighed and looked up. They were all discussing that Lady Mio woman. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Chart of the Rebenan Lands."

"Yes, that's what we're looking for," Amidatty said with a hint of impatience, while Sera shrugged, checking first her list and then Mioko's, "Nope, sorry, no one's got that written down. Did you want to look at something?"

Kass banged his fist on the table as hard as he could. The effort winded him.

"Look - at - this - "

De Nam understood him a second later, and ran around the table to see where the Lilty was pointing. His eyes brightened.

"This must be it - I mean, them."

"What?"

De Nam lifted the heavy book as best he could so that everyone could see. A third of the page was full of exactly the same line of writing, differentiated only by a number at the end. There were seventeen maps.

"Excellent!" cried Amidatty, while his assistants radiated pleasure despite themselves, "And what is their location number?"

"Shelf 7134," De Nam said, and then frowned. That was a lot of shelves to pass by. Everyone else seemed to think the same; there was a moment of silence as downcast glances were exchanged. Eventually though, Ciaran clapped in a business-like manner, and in a subtle parody of Amidatty that only Sera and Mioko got, he said:

"Get to it, Trinity-landers!"

It took the best part of three hours to locate the shelf. Divided into pairs, the group had methodically combed through the library from shelf 7100 onwards. Eventually, halfway up a ladder Sera's questing fingers alighted upon a thin folded sheet in a leather wallet, and then several more. With a whoop of delight she hung precariously from the rung, waving and yelling for her companions to more easily locate her. Ciaran came running first, pushing Mioko on another ladder while she hung on, half laughing, half shouting. Amidatty followed with his two Yukish scholars in tow, and finally De Nam appeared, with Kass lurking silently in his shadow.

"They're here," Sera proclaimed, opening one reverently, "'Chart of the Rebenan Lands, Volume I." She gathered as many as she could in one arm and slid down the ladder edge to deposit them in De Nam's grasp, before shimmying back up as agile as ever. Soon Ciaran and Amidatty were holding Volumes V through XVI, and Sera returned bearing the last.

"Excellent," Julehvar said, "Now. Which do we feel is most relevant to our search?"

"I think first we'd better sort out a logical plan of action," De Nam stated decisively. Sera shot him a glowing look of fondness, smiling despite herself.

"Good idea," Ciaran agreed, staring at Amidatty as if daring the Yuke to challenge him, "Actions, not notes."

Mioko grabbed his hand to stop him going too far. He glanced back at her, cheeks red for a second. The Clavatian girl shook her head slightly, and he stepped down a little.

"Your lead, Elder," he said deferentially, and Mioko squeezed his hand.

"Very well," Amidatty nodded, "Back to the drawing board, as it were."

"Now, if you'd allow me," De Nam began as soon as they'd reached the table. Everyone stared expectantly at him.

"Right. As a student of ancient arts and their practical uses today, I have had considerable interest in issues concerning Rebena. It's supposedly a legendary lost citadel in which the four races lived together, until one day a giant shooting star crashed into the mountain range nearby. That shooting star is, it is said, the source of the miasma that plagues us to this day. An urban myth, but nonetheless plausible. These original documents should be able to help us determine the fact from the fiction - they contain all the knowledge and enchantments that the Rebenans left. Pristine copies."

He paused, and flipped open one of the wallets. The map folded out automatically; despite the immense size of the sheet of parchment the map on it was oddly miniscule.

"This, I believe, is the Rebenan citadel only. A later map should show the crystal, the very first ever constructed, that fell because the Rebenans did not understand what was necessary to maintain it."

"What relevance is this?" queried Imarduin sceptically.

"Patience, my wise superior," De Nam replied, and Sera bit her lip to hide a smile at his hidden jibe, "Now. Try and find the volume I brought from my own library that only shows the lands as we know them today."

"Why?" asked Mioko, but did it anyway. There was a short rustling as everyone but Kass grabbed a book and rifled through it. Eventually, Amidatty held one up.

"Here, Master De Nam. What would you have me do with it?"

"Hand it over, sir."

De Nam took the proffered parchment and spread it out on the desk, weighting the corners with ornaments and a book of advanced magic principles. He pointed with his finger.

"This," he said breathlessly, "Is the world as we know it today."

He traced the outline of the main continent, divided by the Jegon River, and then followed that river out to sea to tap the islands of Mount Kilanda and Leuda. Then, he returned to the mainland and left his finger resting upon a thick black line that divided a vale and a lake.

"What is this?"

Amidatty peered at the map. "That valley is where Alfitaria was built some hundreds of years after Rebena fell, so one would assume that the lake to the west is where Shella resides now. This line must therefore be… a miasma path."

"Exactly," De Nam confirmed, "You can see them here and here also. However, back then, they were not miasma paths but giant impenetrable rock faces. When the first crystal of Rebena fell its inhabitants fled before the miasma took them. Whenever they reached such a wall, they blasted through with magic - this is my theory, you understand - creating the tracks we know today. To protect themselves should they ever need return, they cast the enchantments that exist today to boost the power of the chalice crystals. This explains why miasma gathers so thickly there now; it is attempting to overcome those wards."

"Ah!" Imarduin exclaimed, as if some long puzzle had been solved for him at last. He wrote something down.

De Nam took the map of Rebena and folded the blank corners gently back, out of the way. He then laid it approximately on the map, to the west of Fum.

"That is where I believe Rebena to still be, to this day.

"The Rebenans ran away from the advancing miasma for months, their numbers thinning. Finally, they reached the Jegon river. They were trapped against it by the poisonous substance and threatened with complete extinction. In a desperate gamble, they tried once more to create a crystal. The legends say that Lady Mio appeared in the sky above them and cried tears of myrrh at their suffering. The myrrh fell onto the crystal and it withheld the miasma. Finally realising the answer, the Rebenans scattered to their winds with chunks of that original massive crystal to spread them as widely as they could. The Lilties and Yukes sailed north to the vales, while the Clavats spread around the river and southern mainland, and the Selkies pressed on out to sea. Thus, the world was saved. Lady Mio planted myrrh trees for them and life as we knew it began."

"That's all very pretty, De Nam," Julehvar said, "But, to coin the common phrase I so often hear from our Lilty students, so what?"

"If my theory is correct, then Rebena is here," De Nam pointed to where he had laid the first parchment, "It is said that the words of Lady Mio are inscribed on her temple walls. There has to be something there worth looking at, since it was she who supposedly first suggested the crystals as a way of warding the miasma away from her people. And also - "

"Also?" Sera echoed.

"West of Rebena is that mountain range where the shooting star crashed," De Nam said quietly, "If we return there we may find the source. We might be able to quell the miasma once and for all, before the world is swallowed in blackness."

A heavy silence followed De Nam's words.

"So…" Amidatty asked, restrained, "What you propose, De Nam, is that we send warriors up that mountain to destroy the source of the miasma, if it is in fact there."

It was not a question. The Selkic man nodded.

"Aye, Elder."

"And how would we do that?"

"Here, see," De Nam once again indicated to the map. A thick black line like those he had mentioned before stretched between the Fields of Fum and where he had approximated Rebena's location.

"Another miasma path?" Ciaran said, puzzled, "But I never knew about that one."

"I don't even think the Fummish do," De Nam admitted, "It appears disused. Merely forgotten, or possibly abandoned because it was too harsh, I don't know. But it leads to Rebena, I think."

"You think?" Kass asked sharply. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. Kass was staring at De Nam.

"You don't actually know?" he said, voice harsh, "What if you're wrong and we waste all that time on a wild moogle chase when we could be gathering myrrh?"

"Kass!" Mioko said despairingly, "There IS no myrrh until the miasma leaves the trees. Amidatty, please say you and your Yukes will try and work on a cure for them, or an extraction method!"

Amidatty paused, deep in thought.

"It could work, theoretically, but I fear we have not the time. I must speak to his Majesty of Alfitaria and find out what he knows also, for it could greatly aid our research. But, Miss Mioko," Amidatty asked, "If our Yukes remain here studying the myrrh tree at the sluice, who goes to Rebena Te Ra?"

"We do," Ciaran replied, "We do."

I realise that in this chapter I may have made several major deviations from the accepted canon and timelines of the game developments. For instance, I took some liberties by introducing the concept of the Rebenan royal families, the idea that Lady Mio was a goddess of all races combined, and the idea of 'the first crystal'. Also, it is quite plain in the game that other caravanners are aware of the miasma path near Fum. In my case, the path is now disused. Reasons why will becomes obvious later on. These changes have been made so that my story runs more neatly and I apologise if you personally prefer to stick to canon.

Apart from that, I hope this chapter has given you an indication of what's going to come and filled in a little of this story's particular history so that you understand my future reasonings better. As always, I hope you enjoyed it and constructive/speculative reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	12. XI: Three and One Apart

Apologies for the long absence, but I've been on holiday. I'll probably add another chapter this week to make up for the delay. Anyway, in this chapter there are a couple more departures from what is probably genuinely accepted as the norm (I won't say against canon because as far as I'm aware some of the things I've added or touched on have never been explored) but it's just so the story works better.

PREVIOUSLY

After gaining entry to the Great Library of Shella, the caravan recovers maps from the distant past. De Nam explains his theories to everyone, leaving only one path of action open to the group if they are to save the world they know.

**Chapter 12 - Three And One Apart**

It was decided.

The process had been agonising and exhausting for all involved, and tempers were stretched to limits, but the plan was thus:

The Yukes of Shella were to leave for Veo Lu at first light to study the myrrh trees. Amidatty would travel to Alfitaria alongside the Trinity caravan to speak to the King of the Lilties, while the Trinity party continued onwards. It had been said in no uncertain terms that the Trinity-landers were not to leave for Rebena until some sort of progress, whether it information from the King or research results from the Yukes, had been made that would benefit their journey. That had irritated Ciaran in no uncertain terms, but he saw the sense in knowing the foe even if not in hanging about. In the meantime, the Trinity caravan was to head for Tida to attempt to seek myrrh or at least some idea about how quickly miasma overtook a village; what happened first? Could it be prevented? Or at least slowed? How?

Then if no helpful knowledge was forthcoming from Tida, the caravan was to try the furthest afield possible to see if the problem had spread even as far as Leuda so quickly. Mioko had protested at this, convinced that she was correct about the problem being simultaneous worldwide, but had eventually given in.

Upon returning to the mainland, the caravan would be met at the river by an informant. Regardless of what had been found, by then it would be foolish not to leave for Rebena.

"So it's Tida, the Lynari desert, and then back to Jegon to cross over to Fum," Mioko repeated it for the umpteenth time, like a mantra. The caravanners were in their cabin that night, ready to set off at dawn. Kass was already asleep, with his face to the wall. Above him, Sera had one foot on the roof and one arm dangling over the edge of the bunk, looking completely at ease.

"That'll take us a while," she commented, "A week to get from the crossroads to Tida and back if we're lucky, another five or six days going back to the Jegon, about seventeen days to Leuda and back each way, that's more than forty days, over a month - and then to Fum. Lady knows how far away Rebena is exactly…"

"So, not counting from Fum onwards," Mioko inquired, "How long would the round trip take, do you think?"

The group waited in silence as Sera worked the days out mentally. The Selkie waved her hand airily after a while.

"About two months," she answered casually. She didn't mention the fact that only four and a half months of the myrrh collecting year remained. Ciaran opened his mouth, perhaps to point this out, but was fortunately interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Mioko asked, taking her darning needle from her mouth. De Nam's voice answered, "Just me."

"Come in," Mioko called, and went back to repairing a seam on Ciaran's white shirt. The Clavat boy looked fondly at her. At the foot of the bunk, the door opened inwards just a fraction.

"Sorry. Don't want to interrupt anything. I would have come earlier but I thought you might be eating. Can I borrow Sera?"

"Sure," Ciaran agreed, trying hard to keep the grin from his face, "But I want her home by eleven."

"What?" De Nam asked, puzzled, while Sera's hand moved with methodical precision to slap her friend across the top of the head. Ciaran ducked. Gracefully, Sera swung herself from the bunk and landed neatly; she managed to stand on Ciaran's foot on the way out.

* * *

The two Selkies wandered the streets of Shella quietly, hand in hand. Despite the late hour, there were still a few peddlers and merchants doing a decent trade on some corners. Sera watched one idly as he perched on a wall, his wares cleverly illuminated by the lantern above him to catch the eyes of passersby. Even as she moved on a Yuke stopped to examine the glittering display. A clink of coins being exchanged told her the trader had been successful.  
"People buy things this late?" she asked, astonished. De Nam laughed.

"You'd be surprised. Ideas tend to strike when you least expect it - I tend to get mine in the ungodly hours of the morning. The businesses here just cater to demand, setting up for the professors who have brainwaves every second of the day."

"Makes sense, I suppose. Do they ever catch any sleep?"

"Probably," De Nam replied, and they wandered onwards towards the fountain where Sera had found Ciaran and Mioko earlier that day. Under the moon the water glowed silvery. Sera dipped her fingers in it, and then flicked water droplets at her companion.

"Come on then. What do you want to talk about?"

De Nam hopped onto the edge of the fountain and began to walk along it as if it were a broad pathway.

"Sera," he said at last, "Do you ever feel lonely?"

Sera cast her mind back over the last four years. At no point could she remember ever feeling anything other than at home on the caravan. Ciaran had been more than welcoming when she had confessed her urge to join with him. He'd actively encouraged her, and they'd stuck together as the first new recruits to the caravan in two decades. Mioko would never have slept when she joined if she felt someone was uncomfortable or sad; she made an effort to cook everyone's favourite dish once a week, was always ready with a smile and had more than once been there for Sera when the Selkie had problems she couldn't talk about with Ciaran. And Kass? His sheer bright personality and boyish charm had ensured she was never down.

At least, she corrected, until recently. But whatever Kass's problems were, she couldn't help him. She sighed, and tried to think of another answer for her De Nam. It only took her a moment. Much further back than now, she remembered something else. A vague memory of sheer desperation, running from the miasma as their village crumbled about them. Trying to get passage with a caravan to the next safe place and being refused over and over again. It must have looked odd, finding a group of five Selkies waiting at the roadside like a bunch of thieves. Eventually her family had been forced to run behind a caravan along the road just to stay in some form of shelter until they reached a village. That village had denied them entry, because everyone knew that Selkies were slackers and no-gooders. So had the next. And then the third. She had felt so damn unwanted, unnecessary. Unloved.

Finally though, the Trinity caravan returning home had picked them up and taken them along. Sera had been so grateful that she had requested to join just a year later.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "Once."

"Not unusual for a Selkie, I guess," De Nam stated, not prompting her further. Her face told him all and he had no wish to force her to talk about such matters.

"No."

"There's a reason for the prejudices, you know. Most people don't know it, but there is."

"And what's that?" she asked, lying out on a bench beside the fountain and staring up at his moonlight-outlined form as it paced back and forth with perfect balance.

"When Amidatty said that all four races lived in harmony worshipping Lady Mio, he wasn't lying. But he was when he said all races were created in a fraction of her image, although he didn't know it."

Sera sat up abruptly.

"What?"

"Lady Mio created the Yukes, the Lilties and the Clavats. That's why they vary so widely in appearance. Beause they received completely differing traits. But she didn't make the Selkies."

"But - where did we come from, then?"

De Nam shook his head in response.

Sera felt like the ground was collapsing beneath her feet. Someone must have torn her heart out and be dancing on it, such was the agony of discovering that she was not of the same timbre as her truest and perhaps only friends. Did they secretly see her as inferior? If they found out, would they hate her?

De Nam stopped pacing and sighed.

"The Yukes, Lilties and Clavats lived in Rebena for a long time. Centuries. The Selkies came across Conall Curach, the dead swamp. From where they came, no one knows. The Rebenans knew little of life outside the swamp. Previously they had thought just dumb animals lived there, that they were the only real civilisation in the entire land. The Selkies said that they had no home to speak of. That they were travelling to find a place to call home. The Rebenans accepted them without question, not wondering from whence they came and why. The Selkies integrated themselves into society and became seen by most as some lost offshoot of the Clavatian race, so close were they in looks. The Selkies had not been in Rebena for a year when the shooting star fell to earth and miasma poisoned the world."

"We got the blame for that?" Sera asked dumbly, finally understanding where this was going, "People think that we did that? Summoned the miasma?"

"It depends on how you look at it," De Nam seemed saddened for a second, "The Selkies of old were either seen as the bringers of doom or just its forerunners. Heralds. We became bad omens, a race apart from the other three."

"That's not right." Sera clutched the cold metal bench-arm tightly. Her knuckles went white. "That's not fair."

"No one has ever proved that the meteor wasn't in fact some intelligent being following the surviving Selkies after destroying their homeland. In fact, it's quite a popular theory among those in the know. Fortunately, there are few. For the sake of world stability, they have chosen not to reveal this."

"But with things getting so bad now," Sera said quietly, "What's to stop them from blaming it on us again? It'll turn into some mass Selkie murder as the myrrh gets less and less."

De Nam didn't reply straight away. He walked the entire circumference of the fountain, arms folded pensively. Turmoil raging in her heart, Sera stared at him as if he could say something that would turn everything around. No such wisdom was forthcoming. De Nam jumped off the fountain and offered her a hand. Taking it, she allowed him to lift her from the bench and silently they set off back towards the caravan.

* * *

"Ciaran, there's some spare thread under my bunk. It's in a little brown satchel with beads all sewn onto the front. Can you pass it up to me?" Mioko requested. Covered as she was in needles, a button tin and three shirts, she felt standing up wasn't wise. Ciaran obliged, kneeling down and feeling under the bed for where he remembered Mioko keeping it. It was a little further down than he had expected, but he found it no problem.

"You make this yourself?"

"It's a bit embarrassing," Mioko said, "It was my first go at stitching patterns. It came out so bad I covered the front with little beads a couple of years later."

"The beads look nice though," Ciaran pointed out kindly. Mioko raised an eyebrow at him in mock disbelief.

"What colour do you want?" he asked, opening the bag to retrieve the thread for her.

"Red," she replied, "Dark red. I'm sewing the one you wore through the miasma path to Alfitaria. I think you snagged it on something."

"Sorry," Ciaran apologised, handing her the little wooden bobbin. Mioko smiled at him as she took it and proceeded to thread the needle expertly with her little delicate fingers. "Don't worry about it. I need to keep in practise for when I retire," she joked.

"You planning on being a tailor when you go home then?" Ciaran inquired, and sat on the bunk next to her. His eyes followed the needle as it traversed the tear.

"Can't do anything else, really," Mioko said conversationally, "I quite like it, don't get me wrong. It just might take some getting used to after being a monster-slayer. Here, put the thread-bag back under the bed for me. Need a bit of elbow-room."

Ciaran picked up the little beaded bag and tossed it under the bunk. It hit the solid wall of the cabin with a surprisingly soft noise for something so full of hard wooden bobbins.

"Did you prick your finger?" Ciaran said when he'd sat up, just as Mioko said, "Have you banged your head?"

They stared at each other for a while, Mioko frozen in the act of selecting a button and Ciaran in a bizarre half-crouching posture. Very seriously, Ciaran said, "You heard someone say 'ow', didn't you?"

"Just then. And it wasn't you," Mioko whispered, "Or me."

Depositing her stitching on the bed she approached Kass and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Lilty didn't move, being genuinely asleep. Ciaran frowned - if it wasn't Kass, then who had spoken?

His eyes widened. Quick as a flash he dropped into the space between the bunks and lay down, staring into the narrow cavity under Mioko's bunk. Between the piles of folded clothes, boxes of trinkets and food and small bags of kit, there was a shadowy form. He bravely reached in and snatched away Mioko's beaded bag from where he'd thrown it. Mioko heard him yell with shock and struggled to kneel beside him.

There, looking back at them, was another pair of startled eyes.

* * *

"Sera," De Nam's urgent voice snapped Sera from her reverie, "Do Ciaran and Mioko regularly have screaming episodes?"

The pair had stopped dead some thirty feet from the caravan. True enough, the voices of both Clavats were raised in a shout of alarm. Even as she stared in confusion, Kass' shadow appeared in the golden square of the window and added his voice to the din.

"What's going on?" Sera heard him yelling hoarsely; the question was followed by a massive crashing clatter as someone tore down half the pans from the caravan ceiling hooks. Instinctively she pelted towards the door with De Nam right behind her. Before she could wrench it open a figure burst through it and attempted to hurl itself from the backboard. Unluckily for them, Sera's reactions were like lightning. Sera intercepted the leap and both figures went rolling on the bruising cobbles, Sera clinging to the stowaway's waist and her captive kicking and punching.

"Get off!" the stowaway was shouting angrily, "Let go of me!"

Each word was punctuated by a blow to the shoulders; without thinking, Sera headbutted back, catching the escapee in the ribs and winding them. With a noise somewhere between a cry of pain and a yell of anger, the nameless person rolled so Sera was underneath and tried to jump away. Sera seized the disappearing leg and pulled. The person went down with a smack onto the cobbles again, arms waving wildly. A kick was aimed back at the floored Selkie.

De Nam just stared blankly as the scuffle continued for a few seconds.

Eventually, Sera noticed that her catch was not trying to hit as hard as they could - perhaps they were frightened of actually hurting someone? With this in mind she got up swiftly, grabbed one of the flailing arms and yanked it. The captive was forced upwards by the pain, forced to comply for fear of dislocating their own shoulder. Deftly, Sera pulled the arm behind their back and set her feet. Should the stowaway try to run Sera would be a dead weight to drag along. Ciaran fell out of the caravan with a hand over one eye, while De Nam helped Mioko down, staring at the girl that Sera was clinging to. No sooner was she on solid ground than Mioko flew at Sera's assailant, fists raised.

A direct hit was scored on the girl's cheek. Ciaran winced - Mioko could be damn scary when she was mad. Sera pulled the captive just out of her reach, for the stowaway's own safety. Mioko started to follow.

"You - hit - Ciaran - in - the - face! You're going to pay for that! How - dare - you!"

"Mioko!" Ciaran called desperately, "Stop it. We've got her now, calm down."

"I think Ciaran could do with someone taking a look at his eye," De Nam added tactfully. The Clavat girl whirled on her foot and ran back to where Ciaran had sat down heavily. Having smoothed Mioko's feathers down appropriately, De Nam turned to look at where Sera was still grappling with a feebly struggling girl of roughly the same height and build. He put his head on one side and hid a smile - Sera looked a little fed up, not to mention bewildered.

"You okay there, Li?"

"Aye," Sera agreed. "If you stop bucking about I'll let go of you," she directed this at her would-be-escaper, "You can have a drink or something and tell me what you were doing in our caravan."

"Let go!" the girl responded, attempting to boot her in the shin. Sera rolled her eyes at the stream of curses that was next to leave the girl's lips.

"Who the heck are you, anyway?"

"I can tell you that," Kass said. Everyone, including the struggling girl, stopped what they were doing to look over at him. The Lilty emerged from the door and leaned against the frame. To most casual onlookers he seemed completely at ease, rather than leaning there because his legs could not take his weight.

"That's Fiona," he said simply, "Princess of Alfitaria."

Dun_ dun _DUN! Why has the princess of Alfitaria been hiding in the Trinity caravan? Find out next time, on Trinity TV!

Sorry. As ever, I love reviews or questions. If you want to know, compliment or make a constructive criticism about something I'm happy to reply. Until next time :)


	13. XII: Looking for a Lost Man

Since I missed out on two updates while I was on holiday, this update comes a week early. I hope you enjoy!

PREVIOUSLY

De Nam revealed to Sera some little known truths about the Selkie race that have called into question a lot of the things she believes in. Upon returning to the caravan, a stowaway attempts to escape and turns out to be no one less than Princess Fiona of Alfitaria.

**Chapter 13 - Looking For Lost Men**

"How do you know that?" Mioko demanded, "Did you let her on? Have you been hiding her from us?"

"No," the Lilty said crossly, "But every Lilty worth his salt knows the faces of the royal family. Let go of her, Sera."

Sera did so. The princess had stopped struggling the moment Kass revealed her name. She looked downcast, as well as flushed with the ignominy of being discovered.

"Are you really Princess Fiona?" Mioko asked. It had suddenly dawned on her that she'd both shouted at and punched somebody very important in the face. She raised her hands to her mouth. "Oh goodness. I'm - I'm so sorry - "

"It's fine," the princess mumbled, rubbing her mouth. Sera realised the second fall onto the cobbles had cost the girl a back tooth. She wasn't crying though. She was toughing it out. Sera respected her instantly.

"Do - do you want me to take a look at your face?" Mioko was almost mad with panic now, "Oh _no, _mymother's going to _kill _me - "

"She won't," Fiona said hastily, "I won't say anything. I'm sorry I was hiding in your caravan, I really am."

_Well, that's new. A princess apologising to the commoners. _

Sera half smiled. Evidently, Princess Fiona wasn't quite like other nobility. Fiona turned to her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I kicked you a little - harder - than I meant to." When Sera shook her head, she looked to Ciaran, "And your nose? It was the only way I could get you out of the way without rendering you unconscious…"

"It's fine. I've had worse," Ciaran managed a lopsided grin, "I have a question though."

"Ask," Fiona said. She looked quite ready to do anything to avoid someone getting mad at her, especially Mioko. The Clavat girl was bristling a little now she knew the princess was unharmed, and possibly because of Fiona's assumption that she could have knocked Ciaran out.

"What in lady's name were you doing under Mioko's bed?" Ciaran wondered aloud.

"It was the only way I could get out of Alfitaria," confessed the princess, "Everyone was looking for me. Who'd think a caravan was smuggling me out?"

"And another question?" This came from De Nam. Fiona looked inquiringly in his direction, as if afraid of what was about to be asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you want to get out of Alfitaria?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Fiona was suddenly prickly. Sera stepped away instinctively - the girl was radiating icy disdain. For a second the girl seemed to draw herself up as if she had a steel backbone, every inch royalty.

"Alright, alright," De Nam muttered.

"Alright what?" Fiona snapped.

"Alright, your Majesty," De Nam corrected himself, without malice. The princess relaxed a little; Sera's eyes narrowed. Fiona might have royal blood in her but she only dared show it in tight situations. She seemed almost uncomfortable to be so cold and aloof, reverting to her unsure self immediately.

"Well," Sera said slowly, keeping an eye on the princess' expression, "If you can't give us an adequate reason to keep you on board, then we'll have to leave you here in Shella. Maybe they can help you with whatever caused you to run away from home."

"I didn't run away from home!" the princess exploded, "I had to leave! You don't know what's going on! I have to - I have to find out - "

"Find out what?" De Nam prompted gently. Mioko and Ciaran watched silently from their seat on the caravan back-platform, Kass behind them. The princess shuffled her feet and quite carefully avoided everyone's faces.

"My father - he's sick. I think he's going to die. I have to help him."

"Don't the royal family have doctors?" Mioko asked. Fiona glared at her.

"Of course. But it's not something they can handle, otherwise he'd have been better the next day. Our doctors are very learned men."

"Like your caravanners?" Ciaran said sharply. His previous forgiveness towards the princess had melted away as he remembered Sol Racht's crime, "They seem very _learned_ about this whole no-myrrh situation. They stole ours."

"That's because my father told them it was going to happen," Fiona transferred her hard look from Mioko to him, "I know how he knew. It's the reason he's dying."

"How did he know?" Kass asked quietly.

Fiona's stare faltered. Her entire body slumped from the shoulders until she looked utterly dejected.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'dealing with demons'? Well, that's what my father did."

"Come again?" Ciaran asked.

"He was tormented by the miasma," Fiona's voice was trembling, "I heard it sometimes. He talked to himself, and there was this - this - background noise, like laughing - in the gaps between his words. The miasma told him what was going to happen in exchange for his mind. He knew where to send the caravan and he knew to do it quickly because he was forewarned. And he's suffering for it. He traded his sanity for our city. I have to do something! I heard what your Clavatian girl was saying when you came back from the sluice. You know something because she can talk to myrrh. And now you've come to see Amidatty. You must have a plan, so I decided to stay on your caravan in case you found something out that would help my father."

The words came out in a tumbled rush, like someone tripping through a door. Once they were out, they were out, in all their clumsy glory. It was practically written on the poor girl's face that she hadn't intended to say half of what had emerged.

"Your father talked to the miasma?" De Nam said. He looked curious.

"It's possible," Mioko said, "We've heard it twice now."

"So what you're saying, princess," De Nam asked, "is that the miasma's gotten into his body and is killing him?"

Mioko completely missed the little intake of breath behind her. For Kass, this topic was suddenly extremely relevant. A potential lifeline.

"No," Fiona shook her head dumbly, and Kass sagged with terrible despondence, "That might make more sense, I suppose, but no. Last year we had a few little indications that this year might not be quite so easy as usual. Then my father started displaying signs of being a little off." She drew a shuddering breath, obviously distressed at the memory, before continuing.

"I presume he begged the miasma for the information and once he had it, the miasma fulfilled the other end of the bargain and just did what it usually does. Attacked his mind. He couldn't remember who I was. That's why he didn't make the official speech at the Rejuvenation Festival this year. The doctors have declared him bedbound." She took a deep shuddering breath to calm herself. "It won't be long before bedbound becomes insane. No one knows what happened to him but me."

"So," Kass spoke up. He looked desperate, "There's nothing unusual happening? He's just acting like a normal miasma victim? Forgetful and angry? He's not… bodily hurt?"

"No, thank the lady," Fiona touched her neck almost religiously. Kass rested his head against the doorframe once more, completely desolate.

"What's that?" Sera asked, seeing where Fiona's fingers rested. The princess looked down.

"This? A portable crystal. My father bought it for me a couple of years ago. It cost a little bit."

_A little bit. God, I'd hate think how much that is in a farmer's earnings_, Sera thought, _and_ _didn't Bal Dat have one of those? Oh, Bal… I hope he's alright._

"It's how I could stay in your caravan when you went off with the chalice at Veo Lu," Fiona was explaining.

"Not that this isn't fascinating," Ciaran said sharply, "But we can't take you with us any further. You can't sleep under Mioko's bunk."

"I'll sleep on the floor between the beds," the princess pleaded, "You can't leave me here. What about my father? My city?"

"What about our village, that suffered because your father tried to save his own skin?" Ciaran shot back.

"Not his skin!" Fiona was shouting again now, "Mine! My skin, me…"

There was a very awkward pause as Ciaran opened his mouth to snap back and found himself completely lost for words. Finally, Mioko filled the gap for him.

"You know we came to see the Yukes. Amidatty was going to see your father anyway but if he's in no fit state to see visitors, then Amidatty will talk to you instead. Maybe he can help you. Besides, you can't sleep on the floor."

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'll complain about being uncomfortable," Fiona flared up again. Sera made another mental note. _An insecure young woman who's only ever sure of her personal worth when she's angry on behalf of someone else. Ye gods, she's so frightened…_

"It's not that," Mioko was saying tartly. She was still angry about Ciaran's nose, "The floor has been prebooked. Mr. De Nam is coming with us, and that's where he's sleeping. There's just no room for you."

The princess deflated completely, looking lost.

"What do I do now, then?" she whispered.

"Stay here, and help the Yukes find a cure for the trees and for your father."

"But - "

"No buts," Sera said quietly. She remembered telling Mioko exactly the same thing when the Clavat had been panicking about Nate's news. That seemed like such a long time ago. Fiona tried one last tactic.

"I order you - "

"Nice try," Ciaran said, dripping uncharacteristic sarcasm, "You might be princess of Lilties, but not Clavats. After all your city did for us I'm not inclined to take your orders. Now, if you'll excuse me from your most majestic presence, I'm up early tomorrow doing my commoner's job. Goodnight, your Highness."

He disappeared back inside the cabin. Mioko got up, bobbed a sincere but curt curtsey, and vanished after him, taking Kass with her.

"I'm going home via the academy," De Nam murmured to Sera, "I'll take her to Amidatty, don't worry. See you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight," Sera replied. Instead of going into the cabin, she climbed onto the roof. She couldn't face going inside and being asked to take part in the discussion that was going to ensue. Propping herself on her elbows, she watched De Nam's figure guide that of the princess until they were lost to a moonlit corner.

* * *

"She is NOT coming with us!" Ciaran shouted, "I'm not having it! I respect you, sir, but you've got no bloody authority over our caravan - "

"I only have no authority over your caravan if you are all of one mind about this decision. If someone disagrees with you, by default they agree with me, and there lies my right to place my opinion," Amidatty's voice filtered through the open caravan door.

From her bunk, Sera gave a muffled groan and turned over. Dawn had broken less than an hour ago, and Mioko had risen with it to prepare breakfast bright and early. It was she who'd spotted the approaching Amidatty and roused the party. Amidatty had a proposal for the caravan. It hadn't gone down well at all with Ciaran. In the end, Sera had gone back to bed to avoid the arguing.

Ciaran and the Yuke elder had been going at it for twenty minutes, while Mioko quietly cooked breakfast in the background and said nothing. Kass was nowhere in sight; De Nam had arrived some quarter of an hour ago and was sat on Mioko's bed pretending he couldn't hear what was going on. The argument was about Princess Fiona - apparently, she'd accepted that she could not accompany the caravan as far as Leuda or so, but she had somehow persuaded Amidatty that it would benefit everyone if the Trinity-landers left her at the port. Ciaran, in a fit of unusual stubbornness, had refused even that offer.

"Well, then you have no authority! Everyone agrees with me on this and that means she isn't coming."

"Are you quite sure everyone is as unwilling to give her Highness passage as you are?"

Silence fell outside. Sera could almost hear Ciaran mentally falter. Sighing, she threw aside her thick woollen blanket and jumped down, exiting the caravan hastily to give her support. De Nam followed. The scene they appeared on the edge of was bizarre in its normality. Mioko was stirring a bowl of porridge between the two warring parties, acting as No-Mans Land, and occasionally adding some sugar from the precious caravan stock. On her left stood Fiona, Amidatty, and one of his assistants (who was carrying the stack of carefully bound Rebenan maps), while Ciaran was sat on a bench on her right surrounded by food and other objects he was supposed to be repacking, having not even bothered to get up and greet Fiona or the Yukes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ciaran asked quietly.

"I only inquire whether or not you asked your fellow travellers their opinion before assuming you could state it for them?" It was bizarre to hear the eccentric Yuke debating so seriously for the benefit of a Lilty, even a half-bred one. Sera decided it was time to intervene.

"With all due respect, sir," she coughed to get his attention, "Ciaran knows us well enough that usually his assumptions are correct. Besides, considering current events is it any wonder he would assume we wouldn't like to take an Alfitarian along with us? Most of the time I agree with what he says."

"This is true," Amidatty conceded, and spread his arms, "But do you agree with him this time, Sera Li?"

Sera paused, and felt De Nam's eyes lock onto the back of her neck. Ciaran respectfully refrained from staring at her so as not to pressure her into giving a false answer, such was his nature. Mioko glanced up briefly from the porridge.

"I don't know, sir," said Sera.

"Let's vote, then," Ciaran gritted out, glaring at the anonymous sallet of Amidatty - the lack of a face to read was rubbing his normally peaceful nature completely the wrong way, and unlike Sera the Yuke did not warrant the respect bought by fighting together for years, "Who thinks we shouldn't take her Majesty princess Fiona along with us?"

He raised a hand. After a moment of thought, so did Mioko. From the look on her face, apparently it would take quite some time before she forgave anyone for punching Ciaran in the nose. Sera hovered, and then swallowed hard. Her hand remained by her side. Fiona stared incredulously at her for a moment, and then quickly looked away before she was accused of being rude. The early morning sun illuminated what could be seen of her expression of relieved surprise.

"Are you voting for Fiona to come, Sera?" Ciaran asked. He wasn't demanding or bullying. It wasn't his way. He just seemed genuinely puzzled. Sera tried to look him in the eyes when she replied, "I don't think that it's fair to blame one person for the misdeeds of their fellows, especially if it follows that it had nothing to do with them."

De Nam gave a soft laugh behind her. Evidently, his speech the previous night had been rather personal to Sera.

"Alright," Ciaran said heavily, "Fair enough. De Nam?"

"I'm not an official member of your caravan. It's not right for me to vote," the alchemist said modestly. Sera gave him a surreptitious kick.

"Wuss," she muttered out of the side of her mouth, and he grinned.

Ciaran had already mentally counted the votes and looked apologetic, "I'm really sorry, Sera, but you're still outvoted two to one."

"She isn't," someone said, "I vote for the princess to come too."

Kass appeared round the caravan. He bowed first to Fiona, and then even managed a civil nod in Amidatty's direction. Then, he turned to Ciaran.

"I'm not being spiteful," he said solemnly, "I honestly think she might be able to help us, and even if not we should help her. Isn't that what being in the caravan is all about? Helping people?"

It was the longest thing he'd said in quite a while. Mioko looked ashamed; Ciaran pulled a face, frowning.

"Thanks, Kass. Now you've put it like that I can't really say no, can I."

"Sorry, Ciaran," the Lilty smiled ruefully. Ciaran shrugged affably, and addressed the princess.

"Being as it's a tie and I've been shown up by my little friend here, it looks like there's not good reason for you not to come."

"And I'm not little," Kass interjected, "Just small boned."

Mioko burst out laughing - she hadn't heard Kass say that for a long time. The tension broke immediately. Princess Fiona was ushered forward by Amidatty's assistant, whereupon she offered Ciaran her hand. The Clavat stared at it, unsure if he was supposed to kiss it or not.

"You shake it, you know?" Fiona prompted, giving him a nervous smile. Ciaran's remaining animosity disappeared in the face of her uncertainty and he took it, looking the well-dressed girl up and down. She was a little shorter than him but proportioned in a Clavatian manner, with neat blonde bangs swept up to mimic the flowery hair of Lilties. The timid smile on her face creased her sapphire-blue eyes as she regarded him hopefully. Ciaran smiled back.

"Alright, princess, what can we do for you?"

"This is going to sound silly," Fiona admitted, "But I'm looking for someone who I think might be able to help me. He'll be at the Jegon port, I know he will."

"And who might this be?" De Nam called over. He was retrieving the piles of parchment from where the Yukes had left them, apparently searching for one in particular.

"Well…" Fiona said, "He's called Hurdy."

* * *

And so another NPC appears! Hope you're all as interested to know how Hurdy ties in as I'd like you to be. After all the theory from the last chapters I remember this one being a relief to write. If you have the time I'd sure appreciate a review :D


	14. XIII: Trouble in Tida

Hello, greetings, good day and all that jazz.

I went back to college a month back and it was odd, considering I'd been nowhere near the plear in nearly a quarter of the year. It's certainly take some getting back into the habit of rising at six in the morning... I'm doing four subjects now between two branches of the same college now so I have to spend half my dinner catching a bus between the two. Hmm. Anyway, here is Chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it!

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan make their final preparations for the upcoming journey, only to be interrupted by the appearance of Princess Fiona of Alfitaria, who was stowing away on their caravan. She believes that the Trinity-landers can help her find a cure for her father... but with so much else to do, how on earth are they going to have time?

**14 (Trouble In Tida)**

Hours later, the Trinity caravan was trundling away from Shella and back towards the distant bulk of the Veo Lu sluice. It was much later into the morning than had been anticipated, but progress was being made. The cause of the delay was in fact an addition to the caravan itself.

There was one major structural difference to the caravan, and that was the roof. Where before it had consisted of two metal plates curved to form a double arch, now there was just the one sheet. Quite neatly, it formed a semi-circular ceiling to what could now be considered 'the second floor', even though the caravan was only a couple of feet taller. The second floor was now home to the two Selkie passengers, meaning that Princess Fiona could sleep in Sera's bed. Princess Fiona herself had thought it up, and six skilled Yukish blacksmiths had worked through the night to ensure it was ready the following day.

"I could get used to this," Sera said happily, swinging her legs over the back, "Once you go away I'll have the entire caravan top all to myself."

"Be quiet, you," De Nam replied absently. He was sprawled out on one of two blanket rolls, a couple of pages littering his pillow. One page, bigger than the others, was gripped in his hands and held not inches from his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your studies," Sera laughed, and turned to examine what it was that currently held his fascination. De Nam waved it vaguely.

"It's the original map of Rebena."

"So I see."

"My problem is thus; why is it only showing the city? The page is giant, and the Rebenans were the undisputed rulers of quite a lot of land back then. So where's the rest of the map? It's as if someone just… rubbed the outside off, leaving the centre."

"Very interesting," Sera said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"You're not listening to me - "

Below the Selkies, Mioko was sat in the caravan chopping carrots on a board placed neatly level on her knees. Ciaran was outside with Kass, leaving Fiona hidden away in Sera's bed watching the quiet Clavat prepare a light salad lunch.

"I'd like to learn to cook," she offered, after a while, "The servants won't let me try back home."

Mioko made a neutral noise and continued to slice away. Fiona winced at the lack of reply but plunged onwards. She briefly had the strange feeling that she was paddling out of her depth.

"I heard you're a tailor. Is it difficult?"

"Not really," Mioko said shortly. Her tone indicated that further questions were not particularly welcome. Nonethless, Fiona persevered with determination that, in the face of Mioko's silent treatment, was nothing short of admirable.

"I'd have thought it would be."

Mioko sighed inwardly. The poor girl was trying so hard to be friends, and Mioko was no good at holding a grudge. Despite the massive cultural differences between them, she actually quite liked the straightforwardness of the princess. Besides, Fiona was younger than she was and under a lot of stress. Mioko did not have it in herself to be unkind to anyone. She pursed her lips in mock severity and beckoned. Fiona climbed down carefully, looking apprehensive.

"Smile," commanded Mioko, and the princess did so obediently. Mioko set aside the chopping board and slid the knife securely back into its wooden block before picking up one of Sera's pairs of leggings. The Selkie had split it running through the sluice just days ago.

"Have you done any needlework at all?" she asked the princess, who shook her head.

"I tried once, but my tutor said I was no good and I should concentrate on my languages instead. I'm learning to read Old Selkic."

"Every girl ought to know how to use a needle," Mioko said severely, "It's not just good for sewing, you know. Sit here, I'll teach you."

The next four days passed rather uneventfully, apart from a strange lack of other caravans or indeed anyone else on the roads. Towards the end of the fifth day, it was getting a little unsettling. Mioko staved off her nervousness by appointing herself Fiona's new friend and teaching her all the domestic talents she knew, while Sera busied herself helping De Nam peruse the mass of maps and Ciaran stared grimly into the distance, trying to spot some sign of life. Kass said absolutely nothing for the entire trip save what was necessary, keeping his gaze fixed on the back of the papoamus. Lack of energy was to be expected near Tida - after all, considering what had happened there caravans tried to avoid the place and nearby villagers had moved away - but this sheer emptiness was downright odd.

Not surprisingly, it was with much relief that Ciaran announced that he could see another caravan on the horizon.

"Look, there." He hung from the side of the caravan and flung out an arm for Sera to look along.

"So there is," Sera acknowledged, and felt the anxious knot in her stomach lessen. Innocently, Mioko joined the group and peered at the smudge.

"That's not one caravan," she pointed out, "There's at least three there. I'm surprised you didn't see that, Sera."

"Three?" Sera focused in on the dark blob and saw that her friend was right, "What's going on? A fight, or maybe a crash? Kass - "

The Lilty sped up the papoamus without her having to say another word.

* * *

The Trinity party coasted to a stop beside the three other caravans. All were hitched at the top of a relatively steep slope, beyond which the land dipped gently into a little basin where the abandoned village of Tida rested. They were guarded by papoamuses of varying shapes and sizes, and bore individual emblems on their sides.

And all of them were empty.

"Do you think the caravanners ran away?" Fiona asked rather naively, climbing down from the platform to join Sera, Ciaran and Mioko. Kass began unobtrusively tethering their own papoamus to a nearby tree while De Nam watched on from the roof. The little group surveyed the silent collection of carts.

"No, we're so near to Tida," Mioko was whispering despite herself, "This can't be coincidental."

"I think you're right, Mi," Sera replied dully, "I think this is a case of competition. These caravans represent three completely separate towns, and they're all trying to get to the myrrh tree here with complete disregard for timetable, or each other. I know for a fact that this town," she pointed to the nearest caravan, "doesn't even use this tree."

"They'd only be doing that if each of them had checked every other tree they possess and found them dry," Ciaran said, and wished he hadn't, "I'm getting a horrible feeling, guys."

"I don't want to go to Tida," Mioko said suddenly, "I don't want to go."

"We have to, Mioko," Sera reminded her, but she too was feeling queasy with dread. De Nam called down from his post on the roof.

"Sera, you're not going to like this."

"What is it?"

"I can see at least six other caravans between here and Tida. They're all empty."

"Right," Ciaran said firmly, "Everyone get kitted up. You too, princess, you can borrow Mioko's shield and my dagger. Kass will look after you. Don't argue, you can't stay here. I want to know what the heck is going on - "

* * *

It all became dreadfully apparent what was happening as the party of six reached the end of the road. Sera detached herself from the group, leaving the chalice to Kass, and scrambled up a steep little hill to get a better view into the overgrown maze that the village had become. Most of the houses were in a state of irreparable decay, hung about with slime and cobwebs; statues and gateways had become smothered with that same slime, passable only if a skilled mage could burn a path through to the next garden with a Fire magicite. This damn place was a haven for monsters. Few caravanners wanted to be reminded what would happen if they failed, and so Tida had become one of those last ditch destinations that tempted only the hardiest few. If those few weren't good enough they were overwhelmed by the infestation of bug monsters that lived in every cranny of the rotting buildings. Today, though, the usually deserted scene was alive with activity.

"What can you see, Sera?" Ciaran called up weakly.

Sera didn't reply.

From her high perch she could see near enough the entire village. What she saw made her sick to her very marrow.

At least twelve groups were scurrying from place to place, desperately trying to outdistance their rivals in their efforts to find the shortest route to the myrrh tree. As she watched, two of those groups ran into one another and immediately fell about fighting in their frenzy to be victorious. Their faces were masks of complete and utter terror.

A group of Yukes blasted apart a wall of cobwebs and hurried through - the stuff was animated by the miasma and sought to reform itself as quickly as possible. Charging up behind them came a second party who tried to follow the Yukes through. Only two of the three made it, the third left on the other side of the division. His companions tried to hack their way back to him with their swords but failed, their expressions making it evident that they had no Fire magicite with which to bring him through after them. He was stuck there - and from behind him came running a pack of little worms, mad with bloodlust.

Plumes of purple powder rose some hundred yards to their left and Sera spotted two fellow Selkies backed into a corner by a giant worm. One was racked with poison induced spasms and the other fared little better, bleeding copiously from the stomach as she battered away the smaller worms leaping up at her with her racket. Both were on their last legs. The fighter's racket splintered in her hands and the two Selkies disappeared into another hazy lilac cloud of poisonous spores.

There were screams to the right and Sera saw a Clavat girl chased around a corner by a huge flying insect the likes of which she had never seen before. Wings whirring, it bore down on the girl and knocked her over with a blast of air. She was all by herself, that one girl, without a chalice in sight. How could her group have lost her? She spotted them, two toher Clavats, leaning around the corner of that same building, debating hotly what to do. Then, just like that, they ran away and left her to the insect-warrior's mercy as if she were bait, and they had consoled themselves with the excuse that she was dying for the greater good.

_Is this what miasma does to us? Or is this fear? Do we do this to ourselves?_

And as Sera stared in abject horror at the massacre below her, she saw the true colours of mankind and found them too ugly to bear.

Distant roars sounded... Sera's gaze was dragged upwards once more to the very distant edge of the village, where some giant shape was stirring. A shout of alarm from the path below sounded as the ground trembled. Mioko clung to Ciaran and Kass steadied Fiona, their outlines blurred for a second.

"What was that?" Fiona stammered, as Ciaran yelled up again, "Sera, what's happening?"

Sera collapsed to her knees, hands over her mouth, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. This was not right! Had everyone gone mad? They were acting like savages… monsters. In fact, they were no better, some of them. Monsters were stupid and vicious because they didn't know anything else. Fat tears of grief and rage burned in her eyes as she rammed her knuckles into her mouth to keep from sobbing at the awful scene. She would not cry! She became vaguely aware of her companions gathering about her to see what had rendered her so speechless.

_They mustn't see this. It's too horrible._

Another tremor shook the floor, causing Ciaran to fall over in its severity. It was a timely distraction and Sera took advantage of it to place herself as much as possible in everyone's line of sight.

"What is that? An earthquake?" De Nam exclaimed, hauling the Clavat upright.

"Not an earthquake," Kass supplied woodenly, "Armstrong."

"Who?" Fiona said tremulously.

"What, not who. The house that the last survivors in this village hid in before the miasma killed them all. The residual feelings left echoing inside it allowed the miasma to possess it. It's just another big monster now, full of pain and anger and suffering," Sera spoke as if by rote staring into some middle distance in which the scene below her did not feature, beautiful face composed, "If it jumps or pounds the floor, it's so heavy you get a tremor. Someone must have - I mean, it's obviously woken up."

Fiona let out a little squeak of fright and seized Ciaran's sleeve.

"What?" the boy asked distantly, and Sera realised with a sinking feeling that he could see right over her arm. He gazed at the small scale war unfolding below him with a mixture of disgust and morbid curiosity. The princess tugged harder. Finally, his attention roused, Ciaran tore his eyes away and followed her finger.

Two skeleton soldiers were advancing down the path towards the group. Ciaran handed Fiona to De Nam and leapt back down onto the road. Sera went after him, half falling in her shellshocked state. She could still hear the frightened screaming; it was so difficult to focus any more…

"Sera! Duck!"

The Selkie rolled instinctively. The part of her brain that had long since been programmed to obey Ciaran's orders had saved her life. A wild slice with a rusted scimitar had whistled right over her head, lopping off a chunk of her silver-blue hair. Rolling once more to put herself safely out of harm's way, Sera struggled upright and reached over her shoulder for her racket. One skeleton came bulling towards her, bony shoulder aiming for her stomach. She sidestepped neatly and clouted the thing on the back of the head. It dropped in a clatter of bones, shield rolling away. Sera blinked. She hadn't expected it to give so easily.

Dismissing that, she whirled and sped to Ciaran's aid. The Clavat's assailant was putting up much more of a fight than Sera's had, and he looked gratified when she arrived on the edge of the fight. Dropping to a crouch, Sera lashed out at knee height and her foot connected. The skeleton lost its left shin. It hopped about bizarrely for a moment, frantically trying to stay upright, until Mioko and Fiona pelted it from above with pebbles. It scattered across the path.

The next thing Sera knew, Ciaran had charged her, sword hurtling towards her head in a downwards strike. She shut her eyes, but that was all she had time for. There was a scraping noise from somewhere behind her left ear as Ciaran's sword whooshed over her shoulder and collided with the dry skull of the skeleton Sera had felled moments earlier. Somehow, the stupid mindless thing had put itself back together. She lashed out backwards blindly with her racket, and only managed to get the end caught in the poorly reassembled ribcage.

Ciaran pulled back, trying to circle behind it; Sera was left momentarily weaponless. Attempting to turn and free her racket, she came face to face with two insane golden pinpricks where the eyes should have been. The gaping jaw hung from only one side of the skull, stuck there by moss. The skeleton leered, joints clicking and rasping as it reached for her with one hand and raised its weapon in the other. Ciaran's sword swung round again and again from behind it, finding no purchase on the fleshless bones and slipping off uselessly. Then the scimitar was all she could see, wicked hooked edge sweeping round in the direction of her exposed waist.

From nowhere, Kass appeared in front of her.

His lance moved, stopping once, twice, and then he was gone again. The skeleton's spine was suddenly S-shaped. It cracked like a mirror before Sera's eyes into dozens of bleached white shards, and collapsed for the last time. The scimitar bounced away until it landed, point first, into a patch of sparse grass some distance away. Ciaran sheathed his sword and ran over, putting a hand on each of Sera's shoulders worriedly.

"You all there, Li? You seemed a bit out of it…"

"Those people in Tida," Sera mumbled. The part of her that was vain cursed her inability to stand straight and speak clearly, "They're killing each other. They're on the same side. It's horrible. I saw them killing one another."

"Yeah," Ciaran replied levelly, "I know. I saw it too. The others haven't, because the tremor distracted them. I'd rather it stayed that way, because if they see that they'll be hysterical. I need you to block it out for me and be brave, for them. There's nothing you can do. If we go down to even look at anything, never mind go for myrrh, we're going to get attacked. So what we're going to do is make an excuse and go, right now. Can you help me?"

Sera nodded numbly, and felt him squeeze her arms tightly for a moment.

"Good girl. Come on."

"Are there more monsters like that in there?" Fiona asked when Sera and Ciaran rejoined the rest. Sera looked to Kass to thank him, but the Lilty was staring away into some alternate world, silent. It was as if he hadn't even realised what he'd done. Ciaran nodded in response to Fiona's question.

"Yes, and worse. We're not going in there."

"Why?" De Nam said, "Amidatty asked us to try and make some notes about how miasma attacks a village. There's no other place that'd be as useful as here."

"And I'm saying that we really shouldn't need to go in there," Ciaran said. Something in his voice told De Nam all he needed to know. The Selkie's eyes narrowed, and he nodded slowly.

"Aye, you're probably right. It probably wouldn't have helped anyway. Tida's so far along the infection scale now we wouldn't even know where to start looking for the beginning signs."

Ciaran radiated silent thanks as De Nam carefully steered Fiona away from the hilltop. Unfortunately, Kass wasn't so quick in retrieving Mioko, who was still stood atop the hill.

"What's going on?" Mioko said suspiciously, "We came all the way here to be scared away by two skeletons? And what about all those caravans back there? Where are the people?"

"Mioko, come down and I'll tell you." Ciaran said pleadingly. The Clavat girl appeared not to have heard him.

"I can't feel the myrrh tree," she said, and sounded puzzled. Ciaran tried again.

"Come down and don't look."

It is all too well known that when the brain registers the command 'don't look', the eyes will automatically lock onto what they have be told not to look at, just so that they know what it is they should not be seeing. Mioko half-glanced towards Tida, and that was enough for her to understand what was happening. A look of horror crept over her features.

"Ciaran," Mioko gasped, "What - oh my goodness - this isn't - Ciaran! Look at this!"

"I know, Mioko, I know!" Ciaran scrabbled up the hill again to pull her away, talking as loudly as he dared to cover her frantic cries. He was unsuccessful. Kass turned to look, and Fiona walked into the back of him before she also whirled to see what he was staring at. De Nam covered his eyes with a groan.

"They're attacking one another!" Fiona shouted, looking panicky, "What's going on?"

"We have to do something! Come on, we have to go down there!" Mioko said wildly, drawing her sword in confused determination, "Before they all kill each other - "

"We can't!" Sera tried to restrain Fiona as the young princess strove to look, "We have to go, come on. There's no time and there's nothing we can do - "

"You don't understand!" Mioko said. The words themselves weren't overly loud but it was as if she had screamed and slapped everyone present in the face.

"Don't understand what?" De Nam asked. The Clavat girl's grip slackened on her sword and the tip dropped to the floor. She looked utterly woeful.

"It's so pointless," she murmured.

"What is?" Ciaran tried to get her to look at him but she seemed entirely unable to focus on him.

"They're all killing one another to get to that myrrh tree and there's none there. It's a pointless waste of life! I have to say something, make them stop…"

"You can't, they won't listen," Ciaran glanced to Sera and De Nam for help but they had no words with which to persuade the Clavat, "Besides, how can you really be sure there's no myrrh here?"

"Because I can hear the tree," Mioko said simply. Ciaran pulled back, bewildered.

"Say what?"

"I can hear the tree," she repeated, "but I can't feel it. You - you know why that is?"

Ciaran was temporarily transfixed by her question. Something told him that she wasn't quite all there, and needed the prompt. He reached out to steady her, heart burning in his chest.

"No."

"I can't feel the myrrh because the tree is completely full of miasma," Mioko finished softly, "But I can hear it because… it's screaming in agony."

* * *

And so Chapter 14 ends. I wasn't quite sure how to write this piece, since I wanted to bring home the severity of the problem and bring a real sense of pressure into the story now, but I'm also reluctant to write severe gore. This was a sort of balance between the two and I hope it worked alright for you, readers.

As always, I love reviews and comments! If you have anything to say or ask, feel free and I'll get back to you :D

Until next time!


	15. XIV: Sick of Seeing You

Hi!

I know this chapter is little early going up but I'm off on holiday soon and I thought I might as well give you omething to munch on while I'm away. There should be one more chapter stuck up next week before I'm away to (hopefully) sunny Cornwall on the train. That is, if I remember. I spent most of yesterday looking for a homework sheet that I was in fact carrying around in my hand. Hmm. Anyway...

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan headed to Tida to research the poisonous effects of miasma in the hopes that it would benefit the Yuke scholars of Shella. Once there, however, they stumbled across a terrible scene - at least a dozen caravans all fighting each other in a frenzied effort to reach the myrrh tree.

**Chapter 15: Sick of Seeing You**

_The tree is completely full of miasma. It's screaming in agony._

That night all was very quiet. Sera was cooking the meal for a change, with Fiona's help - although the girl's trembling fingers and lack of practise were more a hindrance. Kass, the usual assistant, had once again made himself scarce and so Sera made do with Fiona's cooking shortcomings to avoid offending her. No one had spoken for a couple of hours.

It was because of this prolonged silence that everyone jumped when Mioko came out of the caravan, causing the door to creak. She looked around the circle of sombre faces and mouthed a quiet apology before sitting between Ciaran and De Nam.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked Ciaran, who shrugged.

"Not sure. You sort of blanked out after you said - you know - and we brought you back to the caravan. The second you were in there you just went out like a candle."

"Three hours," Sera supplied matter-of-factly, stirring the stew. She handed the ladle to Fiona, who looked panicky but took it nonetheless, and came to sit on De Nam's other side. Mioko glanced at her.

"Sera?"

"Mm?"

"Did you go down there and try and stop it?" the Clavat asked timidly. From the way she phrased the question it was plain that she already knew the answer, and was merely asking for peace of mind. Sera shook her head stonily.

"What could we have done, Mi? They wouldn't have listened. Besides, you were unconscious," she swallowed hard, "I hope I never have to see anything like that again as long as I live," she said numbly. De Nam put an arm around her.

"With any luck, we won't. I think it was just that place. It's a reminder, and it made people fearful. Besides, this place is practically isolated. What happens out here in the sticks stays out here in the sticks, and no one nearer civilisation will ever be the wiser."

"Until the dead caravanners don't come home and their village collapses," Ciaran pointed out coldly, "We need to hurry this up before everyone everywhere is resorting to murder. How long will it take us to get to Jegon?"

"Four days back to the cross and then five to Jegon, if we push it," Sera calculated, "And I really think we need to. We're setting out an hour before fist light tomorrow."

There was general cursing from Fiona's direction as the pot bubbled over and the princess got stew down her dress. Mioko hurried over to help.

"I didn't think princesses were allowed to cuss," she said reproachfully, while Fiona attempted to beat the stain off her frock.

"Oh, we aren't," Fiona replied with false brightness, "But I'm a caravanner now, until I get home." She paused, "Don't caravanners cuss?"

Mioko managed a small smile and repaired the damage to the food. Fiona cast a look at the gathering around the fire and then, almost inaudibly admitted, "I didn't think it was like this. It's so… hard."

"Life's hard," Mioko said, "It's how willingly you accept that life IS hard that determines what you can make of it."

"That doesn't sound like you," Fiona said, picking up the stack of bowls for Mioko to ladle the stew into.

"It wasn't me. Sera told me that. I think her life's been harder than most."

"How so?"

Mioko didn't reply immediately. When she spoke next it was completely irrelevant to Fiona's inquiry.

"Here, take these bowls to De Nam and Sera. I'll bring yours, mine and Ciaran's."

"What about Kass?"

Mioko straightened up at that and looked around, frowning. Mentally, she kicked herself for not realising that her Lilty friend had vanished once again. She'd been trying so hard to keep an eye on him, for the truth of the matter was that she was sick with worry about him. He was the same age as Fiona, and if Fiona was finding things upsetting then he must be too. Kass was so… young. She couldn't bear the thought that this situation should cause him grief when he clearly did not deserve it. Seeing Fiona was still waiting, she sighed.

"If he's hungry, he'll come and get some. Come on."

* * *

The next week passed in a blur of scenery as the papoamus worked like a mad creature to drag the weight of the caravan towards the Jegon. At one point Ciaran had to stop the caravan to check the wheels were still secure, so fast were they turning. With one day to go before the party reached the turnoff for the river, someone hailed them.

"Hold it right there!"

"The heck?" Ciaran muttered. De Nam was sat on the front keeping Kass company; the rest were sat inside playing cards, apart from Sera who was dozing in her usual position on the roof. The Clavat stood up and peered out through the curtained front window.

"Someone's waving us down."

"Are they in trouble?" Mioko asked, while Fiona kneeled on her friend's bunk to get a better view from the side window.

"I don't think it's a caravan," she said, but no one heard her. Ciaran had already called for Kass to stop and the caravan coasted to a definite halt some five seconds later.

"Thanks for your time," the unknown voice said, "Now, if you don't mind, this is a hold up and I'm taking all your money. Or else."

"Sorry, what?" those inside the caravan heard De Nam say incredulously.

"I said, I want all your money and I'm on the edge here, so don't push me." The voice sounded serious - there was a sharp, almost panicky note to it, "You two, and whoever's inside that thing, get outside where I can see you."

Inside the caravan, Mioko, Ciaran and Fiona crowded the window but made no move to show themselves.

There was a pause, and finally De Nam made to climb down. Kass flung out an arm to stop him.

"We're not moving. I'm not frightened of you."

"Well, you should be!" the voice snarled.

"I think there's someone on this caravan who could talk you out of doing this," Kass said quietly.

"Shut up!" the voice was cracked, as if its owner was close to tears. On the roof, Sera's eyes snapped open. Hastily, she kicked aside her blanket and slid along the roof before jumping off at the front. The Selkie landed more clumsily than she would have liked and completely lost the element of surprise; straightened up slowly, she came face to face with a dagger.

"I see your plan! Trying to distract me while someone makes a sneak attack! Well, it's not gonna work and now I have a hostage. Give me your money!"

"Bal," Sera said gently, "It's me."

The Selkie boy in front of her blinked a couple of times before recognition dawned on his features. Immediately, that recognition was replaced by a sort of weary anger. Scowling, he lowered the knife and then threw it aside.

"I'm getting sick of seeing you, Sera."

"Likewise, Bal," Sera said, smiling to show it was a joke. It didn't go down well - Bal's scowl deepened and he turned away. Putting his hands in the deep pockets on his baggy blue pantaloons, he titled his head back for a second as if composing himself. When Bal turned back his face was arranged into a strangely blank expression that made Sera instantly suspicious. On closer inspection, she spotted red marks under his eyes.

"Why - " Sera suddenly remembered who she was asking this of, and, making a surreptitious signal to Kass to indicate he should wait, she grabbed the pink-haired Selkie by the arm and pulled him out of earshot. Once so, he made an effort to pull himself free.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded, "I'm holding you up!"

"No, you aren't. Stop it. Why have you been crying?"

Bal's face became one of absolute humiliation and shock that she could have possibly noticed the truh. He rallied magnificently though, and the scowl returned. He slouched, with such a perfectly concocted air of nonchalance that only Sera could see right through it. They stared each other down for a minute, each willing the other to crack. Surprisingly, Sera broke first.

"Alright, so you're not going to tell me. Where's Arty?"

"Probably trying to get in through your back door while the rest of your caravan is watching you and me talk," he said levelly. Sera rolled her eyes but didn't move to warn Kass.

"We've got nothing you want. We pretty much sold all."

"Same story everywhere," Bal muttered, "Although most times you find something that they're been saving up special in case they're in desperate need of cash."

"Bal!" Sera exclaimed in exasperation, "You've been stealing from skint caravanners?"

"Everyone's just as poor as everyone else," Bal looked rebellious, "Don't know why. Don't care."

He looked so sullen and angry that she knew he was telling the truth. The boy had absolutely no idea what was happening. And why should he? No one had taken him in. He had no village, no caravan to panic about. How on earth was he supposed to know about the myrrh crisis?

"Surely someone you held up tried to tell you?" Sera asked.

"Tell me what?" Bal said warily. She took a deep breath.

"The myrrh's gone."

For a moment the Selkie looked totally disbelieving, unable to comprehend the magnitude of what she had just said. Watching her face though, he wisely chose not to challenge her statement.

"You mean it's run out?" he inquired, fishing for more information.

"Sort of. The trees are full of miasma instead so no one can get at any myrrh that might still be in there."

"No one told me that, at any rate." Bal blew out a long breath and glanced sidelong back at the caravan. Ciaran and Mioko had emerged onto the front platform and were staring over.

"Hardly surprising," Sera said, "Not many know exactly why it's gone, but we do."

"Oh yeah?" Bal looked interested, "And why are you so special?"

"Because we've got her." Sera gestured towards Mioko.

"If she'd been on the front with the Lilty I'd have known it was you and we wouldn't have stopped you," Bal said. He almost sounded accusing, "Instead, you've got that Selkie guy. How was I to know?" Something suddenly occurred to him, "Who is that, anyway?"

"Who, him?" Sera coloured, "De Nam. From Shella. He's coming with us to help us try and find out what's happening with the trees and how to stop it."

"Sure," Bal said, the faintest ghost of a smile flashing across his face. Sera decided it was time to change the subject.

"Anyway, enough said. I shouldn't be out on the roads if I were you three, people are really jittery as it is and if you're not careful you'll end up being attacked. I mean, if you're a bandit then you'll have a pocket crystal. Stands to reason. They'll be after it as security."

_And pretty soon people will be after you just because you're a Selkie, but you aren't to know that either._

She saw the black look flash across Bal's face again. Momentarily irked, she prodded him.

"What's wrong with you? Normally you at least pretend you're happy to run into me."

Bal opened his mouth as if he couldn't stop it, and then forced it shut. He folded his arms and stared pointedly away.

"Stop being such a prat," Sera snapped.

"I'm not being a prat," Bal said irritably, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking our leave."

"Can I at least say hello to Meh Gaj before you go?"

That was it. Bal's face tightened.

"No, you can't. Reason being, he's dead. Now go away and leave me alone."

Sera took a step back in her shock. She caught hold of the furred strap over Bal's shoulder as he tried to walk away.

"How? I'm so sorry, Bal, I didn't know - "

"Yeah well." She couldn't see his face but his voice was strained, "Who cares. He was an old man."

"He was your grandfather!" Sera said, aghast at his callousness.

"He was stupid!" Bal turned back and brushed her hand away furiously, "Stupid, a stupid old man!"

"Why?"

"Because… because he ran in front of me when we got ambushed by some monsters. On purpose! Who does that? It stuck him instead of me. What an idiot! He shouldn't have - he shouldn't…" Bal tailed off, looking bitter.

Sera tentatively put a hand on his arm. He glared it at, scorning the pity, but he didn't push it away again.

"He did it because he loved you," Sera said quietly. She was well aware that some of her friends had very sharp selective hearing and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to avoid bruising Bal's ego in their presence with talk of love and honour. She knew he hated that sort of thing anyway, but she had to tell him. Otherwise, he'd convince himself of something stupid and go on being guilty inside for the rest of his life.

"Selkies don't do that," Bal continued as if he hadn't heard, but Sera knew differently, "It's Number One first. You know that. Everyone's got it out for us. I mean, you can't rely on Lilties or Clavats or Yukes. They stick together and they don't like us. Most of the time you can't even trust other Selkies. You got to look after yourself, because no one else will. We've got nothing worth looking after anyway. He was a stupid old man and he died because of me."

Sera let the ensuing silence slide on for a while. Finally, she gave a polite cough. Bal glanced sidelong at her sullenly.

"What?"

"You want a lift to the Jegon river?" she asked, "Beats walking."

"We passed that way earlier."

"Do you want to go back? You're going to eventually."

Bal eyed her dubiously, as if she were making fun of him. He must have decided that she wasn't, because he gave an imperceptible nod before saying:

"Honestly, do you have to beg? It's embarrassing."

She smiled despite herself and went back to the caravan with him swaggering behind. No one looked really surprised about this turn of events except the Selkie alchemist.

"What, he's coming now? But he just tried to hold us up!" De Nam said. He looked utterly bewildered. "Do we know him, or did we start an inn on wheels without me noticing?"

"He's a friend of hers," Mioko explained, and patted the confused alchemist on the head before turning back into the cabin, "Let's finish the card game."

"I forgot whose turn it was," Ciaran said quickly.

"Only because you were losing," Mioko pointed out, "It's Fiona's, and incidentally, if she doesn't put the two of feathers back in the deck where she stole it from she's not playing any more."

"I didn't think princesses were allowed to cheat," Ciaran gave Fiona a wink as he went back inside after Mioko.

"Oh, we aren't," Fiona said, "But I'm a caravanner now. And I know they're allowed to do it because you've got the five of moogles up your sleeve."

"Shuttup shuttup shuttup - "

--

"Jegon's just round this turn," Kass called, "I can hear people talking."

"Lots of people," supplemented Mioko. She sounded mildly surprised; the Jegon was usually the quietest of places, the only rush being in those last two months before the year ended, with everyone hustling to get home with myrrh. The ferryman's prices were enough to put most off so it was rare to ever have anyone waiting for him to come back and get them.

"I forgot to say," Bal yelled from the backboard, "I was here two days ago. It's a bit busy. You might have to queue."

"For the ferry?" Ciaran asked.

"No, for everything," Bal said, as if Ciaran were stupid. The Clavat stuck his head out of the back door to glare at him, "How do you mean?"

"I think he meant like this," De Nam said, tapping Ciaran on the shoulder, "You, er, might want to take a look."

"Oh my," Ciaran heard Mioko say. He suddenly became aware also of a massive muffled din from somewhere close by.

The Clavat passed De Nam in the narrow gap between the bunks and came out between Mioko and Kass, blinking in the sunshine. The noise abruptly got much louder. When his vision cleared, he had to grab the doorframe for support. The Jegon river was obscured by marquees, stalls and caravans, all set up by the road and on it too. It was an absolute kaleidoscope of colours, smells and sound; vendors were selling food with promises of unrivalled taste, some caravanners were buying goods from the pair of Selkie merchants, who were only two among many others - there was even a temporary blacksmith set up somewhere, doing a roaring trade and pumping clouds of black smoke from his forge into the sky.

Then there were those just milling around by the lakeside, patrolling their parked caravans with dark looks and hunted postures, waiting for the ferry to return. Sera saw some were even trying to flog their entire caravans to make enough for passage; one group was breaking theirs down and making a raft from it, presumably to paddle to the other side. It was crowded, very crowded. The whole place stank of barely supressed fear.

"What's going on?" Ciaran said, aghast. Even Sera, who was hanging open-mouthed from the roof, had no reply.

"Well, if what you've been telling me is right," Bal had got off the back of the caravan and walked round to the front, where he promptly leaned on the outside of the cabin, "I would say that everyone is trying to see if there's any myrrh in the trees across the river being as there's none here. I mean, only those farmer Clavats live over there, right? They can't have taken it all. That's what I'd think, if I were them."

"I can understand that," Ciaran said, staring around with a mixture of wonder and apprehension, "But what's with all the shops?"

"Catering to demand," Bal shrugged, "You get a bunch of people crammed in one place, they want feeding and gearing up for the next fight. If people are as scared as you think, then they'll be persuaded to buy anything the merchant can convince them they'll need, or that will give them the upper hand on everyone else. And where there's a bunch of merchants doing that, there's good money!" He straightened up and stretched luxuriously, "Artemicion, we're out of here!"

The little blue-striped moogle popped up by Mioko's ankle, causing De Nam to start.

"We gonna get us some booty, boss? Looks good pickings, kupo!"

"Cheers for the lift, Li," Bal called over his shoulder, "But I'm still sick of seeing your face!"

With that, he and the moogle blurred seamlessly, effortlessly, into the crowd and vanished from view.

"Don't those two even care?" Mioko asked wearily.

"Probably not," Sera replied, watching him go with a sisterly fondness on her face.

Ciaran was scrutinising the riverbank.

"There's some space over there where we can hitch the caravan. Can you get around all this rubbish, Kass?"

"Of course I can," Kass replied stiffly, as if this were an affront to his driving skills. As the caravan trundled steadily towards the gap that Ciaran had indicated, the Clavat called for attention.

"Ground rules. Don't buy anything - we've got food here and our weapons are serviceable enough. Keep a regular check on the money, since not everyone here is as well prepared as we are. Don't leave the caravan unattended, and don't wander off on your own. We know what happened at Tida - it takes just one person to get scared in a place as packed as this to start a riot and kill someone. You're alright to wander round as long as someone knows where you are. Be careful, okay?"

"Aye aye, Ciaran," Sera saluted. Mioko and Fiona mimicked her, smiling. The Selkie studied their faces carefully and saw, behind the smiles, the traces of fear that would linger on for years to come. It was not easy to forget what they had witnessed at Tida, but they were trying. They were brave. That was all that mattered.

That was why they were different from monsters.

"And keep your ears open," Ciaran said in closing, "You never know where you might hear something useful."

* * *

I do love Bal Dat. I used to listen for the Striped Brigands theme tune when a cut-scene rolled in-game... it saddened me no end when Meh Gaj died.

I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sure you've got the message by now, but reviews make me very happy! See you next time :D


	16. XV: Reunion

Hi readers, here's Chapter 16 up for you! Hope you're as happy to see some characters are still knocking about as much as I am.

PREVIOUSLY

After having being held up by Bal Dat (again), the caravan makes its way to the Jegon riverbank only to discover that practically the entire continent is planning on crossing the river to check the myrrh trees near Fum. After having witnessed what happens when fear spreads at Tida everyone is a little uneasy surrounded by a potential riot, but how long will they have to wait to get a ticket to Leuda?

**Chapter 16 - A Reunion**

"He said what?" Mioko cried.

Sera had just returned from the little booth that had set up on the pier to keep track of tickets and ferry journeys. The trip had not been particularly helpful, but she reported her findings anyway.

"The toll booth man said that the cheapest ticket was a single ticket to Fum at one hundred and eighty gil per head."

"That's ridiculous," Mioko stated bluntly, "I'd rather swim across."

"It gets worse. You have to buy another one to come back too. They don't do round trip or return tickets to Fum, apparently. It's the most popular destination, you see, so they run it cheap - well, compared to the rest of the tickets - and everyone thinks it's a bargain, but they have to pay double if they want to get back."

"That's a dirty trick," Fiona said. By common consent it had been agreed that while the caravan was on this side of the river Fiona could remain in it, but once the group left for Leuda she would stay here as promised.

"It's business," sighed Sera, "As well as that, they do a run to Port Tipa for those wanting to go home with whatever myrrh they've got. You'll be sad to know there aren't many people wanting that ticket, and those that do are only buying it to go home and tell their village to move to Alfitaria."

"It looks like your city is going to be flooded with refugees," Mioko said to Fiona. The princess looked up from where she was darning a sock - she'd made massive progress in that area, at the price of having several pricked fingers.

"I suppose we deserve it," the princess said, "We might have moved quickly to fill our chalice but we did sort of cheat, and I'd rather they were safe and eating us out of house and home than stranded and fighting."

"Well said," Ciaran beamed at her, "Anything else, Sera?"

"There is, but it's not very good news."

"Shoot anyway."

"The trip to the Lynari Isles - Leuda - is eight hundred gil."

Ciaran frowned, "That's a bit steep, but we'll manage it. I was expecting a bit more, to be honest."

"I think you misunderstand," Sera said, "I meant each."

"Eight hundred each?" Ciaran exploded, "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, hey! Don't hurt the messenger!" Sera waved her hands, "I know it's expensive but apparently the ferryman says that because it takes so long to get there and back he needs to make up the cash he could make doing daily trips between Fum and here. On the bright side, since he stands to make so much money out of a trip to the Lynari isles those requests take preference, meaning we'll go straight to the top of the list."

Ciaran sagged back against the caravan wall, almost hitting his head on the underside of Sera's bed.

"Yeah, but still… So that's, what? Five lots of eight hundred, four thousand gil? Four thousand? I don't think we have that much money…"

"Six lots," Fiona said in a small voice, sounding hopeful.

"No," Mioko said firmly, "You're staying here."

"Even if we could afford it, you wouldn't be coming," Ciaran said morosely.

"We've got two thousand two hundred and eighteen gil," Sera called. She was rummaging through the variety of money pouches that were hidden in her pillowcase for safekeeping. She looked sheepish as they all stared up at her.

"That was quick," Ciaran said.

"I sort of keep track," she admitted, "I AM a Selkie, Ciaran."

Fiona giggled.

"I've got a hundred and fifty five left over from Marr's Pass," Mioko said helpfully. Sera smacked her forehead, "Of course! I've got some too. Only seventy or so, though…"

"Anything will do." Ciaran was looking glum.

"Kass?" Mioko leaned out of the door. The Lilty was dozing outside, face tinted orange by the first flickers of campfire from next door's caravan. He replied without opening his eyes.

"What's up, Mi?"

"Do you have any money left over from last month's allowance?"

"A bit. Maybe a hundred, if you're lucky. It's under my bunk."

After all the money was counted up, Sera reluctantly announced that between them the group had a grand total of just over two and a half thousand gil.

"That's it?" Ciaran said, "Seriously?"

"It's not surprising!" Sera said quickly, "I mean, we have to buy our own food for every day, new clothes every now and then, book rooms at inns extra for rooms with bath tubs, passage on the river… to be honest, I'm glad we even had this much saved up."

"Where are we going to get another one thousand five hundred gil?" Mioko wondered aloud, looking thoughtful.

"Write home," suggested Fiona meekly, "It is urgent, after all. I'm sure your parents could spare a little…"

"Maybe. But I doubt they'd be able to gather up that much, and besides, it'd take at least a week to get here via the fastest moogle. We don't have time."

"Anything we can really live without?" Sera was already going through her bags, "We can sell some stuff for gil."

"What for?" De Nam's voice arrived before he did. A moment later, his turquoise-y head appeared through the door, "What's going on?"

"If the five of us are going to Leuda, it'll cost four thousand gil," Mioko explained, since Ciaran's head was buried in a sack, "And we don't have enough. We're short well over one thousand gil."

"I brought some money with me from Shella," he offered, "You can have that. Is five hundred enough? I - " he paused, looking slightly shifty, "Well, I want to keep some aside just in case."

"That'd be lovely," Mioko seized him in a grateful hug. Behind her, Fiona's face was a mask of guilt.

"We still need that extra thousand," Sera said, and her hand went to her pearl fastening in her hair. She hesitated before taking it out, and unclipped her mythril anklet too, "These might fetch something. They're pretty and mythril jewellery is kind of rare."

"I've got that scarf my mother gave me," Mioko said in a hushed voice, "I think that'd sell for a thousand by itself, if I showed it to someone who really knew what it was."

Fiona winced at this.

"You can sell my great grandfather's armour." This was Kass, calling in from outside. He'd evidently been following the exchange. He sounded resigned, as if giving up part of his soul, "I've got some cheap steel plate I can wear instead."

"Stop it!" Fiona shouted, "That's enough! No one is selling anything precious!"

"We don't have any choice," Ciaran said, emerging from the sack. Fiona shook her head vehemently and dived into the gap between the bunks, reaching under Mioko's bed. She came back dragging a wooden chest that only just fitted under the gap. From the sounds of it, it was heavy.

"Fiona - " began Mioko, but the princess hushed her, taking a key from some hidden pocket in the seams of her dress and unlocking the golden clasp.

"You can use this," Fiona said, opening the lid, "I brought five thousand with me from Alfitaria. I've never been outside the city, I didn't know how much I'd need."

When she pulled away the party were faced with a glittering gold mass of hundreds of coins. They were crammed into the box to the extent that a couple actually fell out when Fiona opened it.

"We can't take that!" Mioko's hands flew to her mouth, "That's all your money! How are you going to survive here without it?"

Fiona coloured, "I don't know, but you're more important than I am."

"Don't say that!"

"How about this?" Sera said tactfully, "With De Nam's contribution, we have nearly three thousand gil. If we take two thousand of Fiona's money, that's enough for the ferry crossing and we'll have some left over for an emergency. Fiona can keep the other three thousand here until she finds this Hurdy man or we come back. She'll have to hide it, though."

"And find somewhere to live," De Nam added, "They're selling some makeshift tents. And a caravan that someone flogged earlier today. I'm sure she could afford something cheap to stay here in and live comfortably enough."

"Yes, I could do that," Fiona agreed readily, eager to help. Mioko bit her lip.

"What if this Hurdy man doesn't show up?"

"He will," Fiona said, as if it were written in stone.

"More to the point," Ciaran was trying to push the box of gold back under the bed, "Fiona, how did you carry this thing all the way down from the palace?"

The next second, Kass burst inside and hurriedly shut the door. There came a gentle steady pounding on the top of the caravan as raindrops began to bounce off the metal roof. The odd _plunk_-ing noise was strangely comforting.

"Gonna be a bad one," Kass said, by way of explanation, "It just started bucketing it down."

"Stick a couple of bowls outside, we'll use the water for tea," Mioko said, already in preservation-of-resources mode. Kass obediently did so before returning and sitting next to her, half hidden under her baggy sleeve.

"Just hope the river doesn't swell up. We might have to move the caravan further up the bank," Ciaran said. He climbed into his top-bunk bed to make space for the Lilty, lying out on his back. Over the next twenty minutes, the metallic rhythm sped up considerably as the downpour increased. It almost drowned out two voices outside, but not quite.

"Where did you park the caravan?" the first asked.

"I'm relatively certain it was around here," replied the second.

"You don't know where the caravan is?" Quite calmly, the first voice indicated severe bodily harm coming the way of the second.

"Not precisely, no."

"I'm bloody drenched, Phyrae. You'd better find it quick."

"I can perhaps help you with the problem of the rain."

There was the sound of a pair of squelching footsteps coming to a halt near the front of the Trinity caravan. Despite themselves, the entire party stopped talking to listen in, looking guiltily interested. There was a brief pause, and the sound of something igniting.

"Oh, that's really clever. Set something on fire in the rain, so it'll get wet and go out and do me no good at all."

"Ah, one moment…"

"This had better be good," the first voice muttered.

Another pause.

"And lo," said the second voice triumphantly, "The temperature of the flame is so hot it causes the evaporation of the rain immediately above, and so you will remain dry."

"Wonderful, Zephyr, but I'm not holding that magicite on a stick above my head for the hour or so that we're going to spend looking for the caravan that you have so plainly lost."

"I have not lost the caravan," the second voice said in tones of eternal patience.

"Of course not, o wise one, but I'm wet. I'm knocking on this caravan door and asking if we can wait in their cabin until the rain stops."

"Considering the present hostile circumstances, Nathaniel, I highly doubt that anyone will offer us help without us serving their interests in one way or another as repayment."

"Zephyr," Mioko repeated quietly, "Nathaniel? Surely not - "

Sera had cottoned on some point before her friend and was already flinging open the caravan door to reveal a redheaded Clavat in sodden breeches, and, some point behind him, a tall Yuke who appeared both considerably dryer and less irate.

"Nate!" she yelled over the drumming of the rain, "You big idiot, get inside!"

"Does she know everyone?" De Nam asked wearily.

"Sera?" Nate's voice was disbelieving, "Is that you?"

"Of course it is!"

Nate's face was blurred by the steady drizzle but it was clear enough that he genuinely glad to see her for once, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as everyone else, I suppose," Sera replied, holding out an arm to help the Clavat onto the caravan. He needed no urging to step under the semi-protection of the eaves and proceeded to drip onto the wooden platform, rubbing his arms to restore some warmth. Zephyr followed him up.

"Come inside," Mioko waved, "It's cold out there."

"You're telling me," Nate muttered, while Zephyr declined politely.

"Mioko, we are both soaked through. I don't believe you would appreciate us traipsing in the mud and wet."

"We've got a towelling cloth or two," Mioko offered, "And Nate can have Ciaran's spare jacket. I don't think we've got anything else that will fit you though, Zephyr - "

Nate didn't wait for a second opinion from his Yukish companion and eagerly stepped inside to towel off his drenched hair. Zephyr sighed; Sera too had climbed up onto her bunk now so that everyone could fit, dangling her legs through the gap where the ladder rested. It looked squashed in there.

"Are you quite sure we'll fit?" he inquired, "If there were four of you, perhaps we could, but you seemed to have acquired some new travellers. I don't suppose they are also temporary refugees from a caravan which has been misplaced?"

"So you admit you've lost it," Nate pointed out, "We, ahem, 'parked' it earlier and went to get something to eat and now genius can't remember where it is."

"You have your chalice, right? Please tell me you didn't leave it…"

"Oh, that," Nate waved dismissively at Mioko, and turned. The chalice was hooked to his belt, banging heavily on the back of his legs. He didn't seem to mind, "Yeah."

Seeing De Nam's expression change to one of barely concealed alarm at the offhand way Nate spoke of his chalice, Sera decided to jump in and make some introductions before irreversibly bad first impressions were made.

"De Nam, Fiona, this is the crystal caravan from the village of Dezelta. They're our neighbours, after a fashion. The noisy one is Nate, and this is Zephyrae."

"Nice to meet you," Nate said sincerely. He hadn't sat down yet; putting his towel on the floor, he dropped onto it so as not to leak onto the floorboards. Zephyr had suffered much less from the rain and was merely damp. He joined Mioko and Kass on the Clavat's bunk, facing De Nam and Fiona. Politely, he extended a hand to each new face.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. De Nam, was it?"

"Aye," De Nam shook readily.

"I've heard of your work. It is most fascinating."

"Really? Well, that's kind of you to say…" De Nam tailed off, looking pleased with himself. Zephyr turned to Fiona, who winced. Mioko remembered that she, like Kass, had Lilty heritage. She'd been raised by a Lilty father - a king, no less - to dislike Yukes. Mioko was about to step in when the princess rallied beautifully and took the furry paw, smiling.

"How nice to meet you," she said. Zephyr appeared to study her face for a moment. Mioko held her breath - did Zephyr recognise her? If the Yuke gave her away Lilty patrols would be sweeping down in an instant to carry her back to the palace before she found a cure for her father.

"Fiona?" he repeated, as if to confirm. The princess nodded once.

"Just Fiona," she said meaningfully, and the rest of the caravan took the hint.

"What are you doing here?" Ciaran asked.

"We wrote home to our families warning them that if we hadn't returned by the eleventh months that they were to flee to Alfitaria - " Fiona muffled a groan at the thought of having her city packed to the gates with squabbling rival villagers " - while in the meantime we are to continue trying to fill the chalice. If the worst comes to the worst, we shall take back what we have by the eleventh month and hope it is enough."

"Did you find any more from when we last saw you?" Mioko attempted to peer at the chalice where Nate had set it down. Nate lifted his protective arm from around it so she could see better.

"Nah. Sorry to be the bringers of bad news again, Mi, but it doesn't look like there's any more anywhere."

"We know," Ciaran and Mioko chorused in unison. Zephyr's head swivelled upwards in Ciaran's direction.

"Oh yes? And how is this?"

"Well, we've been to a couple of places too. Veo Lu, Tida. Nothing. Besides… we know why as well. That's why we're here. We're… doing research, you might say, except the problem is even bigger than we anticipated."

"Oh aye?" Nate perked up, "What's happening? I'd feel a lot better if I knew, at any rate."

"Maybe you could help us too," Mioko put on her most endearing face and was rewarded with a grin from Nate.

"Anything for you, my girl."

Sera very subtly checked that Ciaran's sword was not on his person. Not that she thought he'd be jealous or anything. Certainly not. She was quite aware of what she walked into that day at Shella, though.

Ciaran, as if reading her mind, glanced over and stuck his tongue out. If that was supposed to be proof of his maturity about his feelings for Mioko, it didn't inspire. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Mioko, off you go," she said, "Tell them everything we know."

* * *

Hooray! Here come the Dezeltans! I do love Nate and Zephyrae, they practically write themselves. The magicite on a stick idea came from a bizarre dream I had some time ago. Don't ask.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this (pretty short, actually) chapter. Review if you'd like :D And see you next time!


	17. XVI: The Charlatan

The phrase I'm looking for is argh argh argh.

I'm so sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, I've just had so much on and I completely forgot to stick this up last week. For anyone still faithfully watching out for updates, thank you and I love you.

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan, with Fiona, De Nam and Bal Dat along for the ride, arrived at the Jegon port only to find it jam-packed with half the mainland's residents all desperate to go to Fum. While this wasn't a problem for the Trinity caravanners, destination Leuda, there were a few nasty shocks about the price of tickets. Among their number were a couple of old friends, Nathaniel and Zephyrae of Dezelta, who had lost their caravan in inexplicable circumstance...

**Chapter 17 - The Charlatan**

The caravan was crammed that night; De Nam and Sera retired to the roof, leaving Fiona sleeping in a bunk to herself, Ciaran in his own bed, Mioko sharing with Kass while Zephyr slept in hers, and - finally - Nate curled up quite cheerfully on the heavily blanket-padded floor.

The next morning Mioko got up without thinking and trod on Nate. Both yells of surprise were enough to wake everyone in the cabin.

"Shut up, Mi," Kass mumbled, pulling the pillow over his head, while Zephyr buffeted Nate with his own.

"You are a most irritating creature sometimes, Nathaniel."

"Ah, be quiet," Nate said good-naturedly. He struggled upright and kicked the spare blankets under both bunks to clear the gangway, addressing the groggily awakening Ciaran.

"What are you up to today?"

"Going to buy the tickets to Leuda, I guess," Ciaran said, making some effort to flatten his mop of hair. Somehow, he had managed to sleep on it so oddly that one half remained perfectly normal and the other rose from his head in a series of gravity-defying spikes. Mioko burst out laughing when she saw him.

"Do you all have to go together for the tickets?" Nate asked, "Only when we paid for our passage to Fum Zephyr did it by himself, I was feeding the papoamus."

"We could probably send just the one or two," Sera's head hove into view, upside down because she was hanging down from the roof, "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could really use a hand looking for the caravan. And…" Nate looked around, "Seven heads are better than just Zephyr's. Just about, anyway. He's a clever git."

"I'll watch the caravan," Kass said pointedly, "Just so no one loses ours either."

"Sure," Sera nodded. De Nam's voice drifted down from the top.

"I'll buy the tickets. You lot go look for the caravan."

"You going to be okay carrying that much money around on your own?" Sera asked him worriedly. He ruffled her hair.

"Of course I will. Off you go."

The sun had reached its zenith when the group searching for the caravan took its first break. Initially, the plan had been to divide into two groups to cover more ground; Mioko and Sera would go with Zephyr, while Fiona and Ciaran tagged along with Nate. Since that approach had limited success, they had banded together again.

"Splitting up doesn't seem to have done us much good," Ciaran said. In stark contrast to the previous day, this one was boiling hot. The soggy ground was steaming in places; a couple of marquees had sunk into the ground like it was a swamp. Most of the bank had fared quite well though, and the ground was cracked all around the path higher up because it had dried out so quickly.

"No, it hasn't," Zephyr agreed despondently, "I could say quite reasonably that it seems some of these stalls have swapped places in the night. It's certainly not helping my orientation."

"You're lost. You don't even know which way is north," Nate pulled a face at him. Zephyr raised an arm without hesitation, pointing.

"North is that way."

"Show-off."

Zephyr followed his own arm and suddenly tensed. He radiated intense concentration for a moment, as if squinting at something far away.

"What?" Mioko asked, "Have you seen it?"

"No, but I know we passed that tree there because one of the branches hit the roof. After that we turned left towards the river. You recall, Nate?"

"I actually do, yes," Nate scratched his head bemusedly, "Well, lead on."

Following the piecemeal recollections of the pair, the group cut a jagged path through the stalls until they came to a boulder. Zephyr stopped triumphantly.

"This is it! We passed the right side of this boulder and then turned the caravan lengthways to the river so it wouldn't roll in during the night. It should be right - "

He and Nate darted round the giant stone with the rest in rather disorganised pursuit.

When Sera rounded the boulder she saw her five companions huddled dejectedly in a completely empty space. Zephyr seemed absolutely stricken.

"I was certain that it was here. I couldn't have remembered incorrectly. Well, I could have. Of course, maybe I was mistaken," He sank a little but then shook his head irritably, "But no! I remember it as clear as day. We were right here."

"Evidently not," Ciaran stared about. There was just dirt and some sparse grass. Not even a differently coloured square of ground to perhaps indicate where one might have been a short time ago.

"No, he's right," Nate said, "This is where we were."

"So that must mean…" Mioko thought, and then her mouth widened into an 'o' of horror, "Someone has stolen your caravan!"

"Excellent," Nate scowled, and flopped down, "Probably sold it on already. Well, that's rubbish."

"Wait a second," Sera said. Her eyes had alighted on the caravan pitched beside the gap previously occupied by the Dezeltan caravan. It was crewed by three male Selkies, presumably from one of the two small Lynari islands off Leuda Isle's coast. She ran over to them.

"Hey boys," she purred, smiling. That immediately got the attention of all three.

"Hello, miss," one said, while the one behind him dropped what he was doing to come and help, "What can we do you for?"

Sera played the part of the flustered girl, a little lost and embarrassed. She allowed herself to colour up a bit.

"Well, it sounds silly I know, but my friends have lost their caravan…"

"The one that was hitched there this morning?" The third Selkie appeared. Sera caught him eyeing her up and down and fixed her smile determinedly.

"Yes! You saw it?"

"Course we did. Pretty big thing, big blue roof, anvil painted on the side."

"That's it! You're so clever." Sera beamed beatifically at him, and he smirked at the other two triumphantly. In a bid to outdo him, the first one piped up again.

"You want to know what happened to it?" He awaited her nod, "Some Clavat came down and led the papoamus away, towing the caravan with it. He probably nicked it and sold it. We hadn't seen who was in it so we didn't know it wasn't his, otherwise we'd have stopped him."

"Of course you would," Sera agreed rather sycophantically, but her urgency was showing now, "I don't suppose you know when this happened?"

"Oh, only about half an hour ago," the second said dismissively, "He went that way."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Sera pecked each of them on the cheek in her gratitude, having to go on tiptoe for the last. Then without a backward glance she fled back to her friends with the news.

"Only half an hour ago?" Nate exclaimed, "It'll take a while to find a buyer in this place, so it might still be around… if we split up again quickly we'll be bound to see it!"

The six of them immediately dissolved into their two groups and darted into the crowd with a renewed sense of purpose.

---

"Yes, what'll it be?" the Lilty at the toll booth asked. He sounded bored. De Nam wasn't surprised - the toll booth was a recent addition to the riverside landing, erected only to keep up with the demand for passage while the boatman was away. In the darkness of the sturdy little shack, De Nam saw a pinned up list of names, destinations and fares, all written individually on separate pieces of paper to allow for moving around. He stepped forward and deposited his bag of change on the counter. At the sudden outburst of clinking, the Lilty suddenly straightened up and smiled.

"Aye sir?"

"There's a caravan with five of us," De Nam explained, "We're wanting to go to Leuda."

"The Lynari Isles? You sure you got enough there?"

"Well," De Nam looked around to check that no one he knew had come to check on his progress, "I hear that there's room for two caravans on the deck of the ship, which means that there'll be probably be another caravan going Fumside on at the same time. The ferryman will stop there first, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. Well, actually," the Lilty stuided the scraps, "There's another caravan heading for Leuda. But the captain will be stopping at Fum because he can take foot passengers too. Why?"

"But the ferryman will take us on immediately to Leuda, instead of returning here first? We'll be priority?"

"Yes…" The Lilty murmured in assent, already inking up a quill to write out the new details. He indicated the list, "I'll put your request up in the top spot. Not often we get people asking for Leuda, you know. Well, actually… never before today. You and - Marr's Pass, was it? Tough place, I hear."

"Then, I'll buy four tickets to Leuda," De Nam said, ignoring his last comment. He looked pained as he said it, "I'm getting off at Fum, please."

---

"Mioko!" Fiona cried, "Mioko!"

Mioko turned frantically, searching through the crowd for her friend. It was virtually impossible to see her, but her odd Lilty-style hair marked her out to the Clavat just moments after the shout. She grabbed hold of Sera and shouted for Zephyr to wait as Fiona struggled through the press.

"What is it?" Sera asked, seeing the girl's expression. Fiona bent double, gasping. She'd evidently run halfway round the marketplace looking for them. Zephyr approached her.

"Are you alright, Miss Fiona?"

"I'm - fine - " Fiona waved him away imperiously, though the effect was spoiled rather by her heavy breathing and pink cheeks, "We found - your caravan."

"Where?" Zephyr asked excitedly. Fiona hung onto Mioko for support and started to tug her in a purposeful direction. Sera seized Mioko's other arm and Zephyr as well, not wanting to get separated in the crush.

"Only you've got to be quick," Fiona managed to shout above the bustle, "I think Nate's trying to kill the man that took it - "

* * *

"You complete flan-face!" Nate was berating the Clavat who they had found in possession of the reins of the Dezeltan papoamus. Ciaran was holding him back, although it was clear that he would like nothing better than to join in. The merchant who had been in the process of purchasing the stolen caravan was staring, his mouth open.

"I say, that's a little harsh," said the offending party. He was quite tall, wearing a checked pink-red overcoat and hat from under which protruded two brown curls. His amber eyes studied the newcomers with an expression of intense hurt, "I found this. It was empty for more than twelve hours, I checked. By rights, it was abandoned. Traveller's finder-law."

"Ass!" Nate yelled, struggling madly to free himself from Ciaran, "That's our caravan! We're Dezeltans! See?" He nodded to the emblem on the side of the caravan and then the one emblazoned on his jacket. The Selkie merchant frowned and turned back to the man.

"He has a point. Can you prove that you found this over twelve hours ago? I'm not touching it otherwise, it's theft."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd have cared," Nate muttered. His old dislike of Selkies was shining through in his irritation. The Selkie's eyes narrowed at this blatantly racist remark.

"In fact, I don't need the proof," he continued, offering a hand to the thieving Clavat, "You sell it to me, and these _eager new buyers_ can buy it back at price. With tax and interest, of course."

"Nate," groaned Ciaran, "Just keep your mouth shut…"

"Sounds like a deal to me," the thief smiled, exposing perfect white teeth. Ciaran scowled. You couldn't trust anyone with a smile like that.

"Hey, no," he interceded, "My friend is sorry he acted so bluntly, but we have proof that this caravan belongs to him. You saw it. If you really want something extra I'm sure you can write to his village for confirmation. The papoamus recognises him too!"

"Not good enough, buddy," the Selkie shrugged, "But nice try. How's eight hundred for the caravan sound?"

"Oh come on," the Clavat thief began to haggle, "It's in good condition! I can barely survive for a week on that price. Two thousand?"

"Shut up, you think I got that kinda gil? One thousand."

"A little more, I'm afraid. A man over there would give me one thousand eight hundred and fifty."

"Sell it to him then. One thousand one hundred."

Ciaran was forced to throttle Nate with his own tie to stop him from leaping at the pair. It was then that Sera, Fiona, Mioko and Zephyr arrived on the scene. Zephyr and Sera strode over quickly to jump into the bargaining.

"What's going on here?" Zephyr asked, in his most imposing voice. The Selkie paused in his price debate to look the Yuke up and down.

"Another bidder for the caravan I am in the process of purchasing?"

"No, the other owner," Zephyr said quietly. There was just an ounce of threat in his words. The Selkie merchant's eyes alighted on the Dezeltan sigil on his robes. This was getting too much for him. The rightful owners weren't supposed to turn up! Besides, it was never wise to tangle with Yukes. He hesitated, and Sera saw her chance. She knew how to deal with other Selkies.

"How much you buying it for?" she interrupted. The Selkie, pleased with a reason to not talk to the angry Yuke, turned to her.

"Probably one thousand one hundred," he said, smug in the knowledge that he had got a good deal.

"Really?" Sera's face contorted as if she were trying not to laugh. The merchant picked up on it instantly, suspicious.

"What's so funny?"

"That much for this piece of junk? Look at the back wheel. It's dented. Means it'll wobble when it rolls. You'd have to paint over the emblem too, or scrape it off. Whole new colour scheme to disguise where it really came from. That alone will cost you another hundred and fifty."

"I guess, but I can still flog it off for profit. People'll buy anything these days."

"Sure. The roof is leaking too. Needs an entire new sheet," Sera added confidentially, "Besides, this guy who's giving it to you? His money's no good. Forged. Fake. I saw him cheat a vendor earlier."

The Selkie's gaze flickered to the nameless Clavat, who was stood looking more than a little lost at this abrupt change in proceedings. Sera continued quickly before either of them could regain their footing.

"And he's only giving you the caravan in the price, have you noticed? You'll need the papoamus too. Can't sell the caravan without the tow-beast. He'll charge you extra for that. It's not worth the hassle, mate."

The Selkie chewed his tongue for a moment before nodding decisively in agreement.

"You're right. Here, you," he indicated the curly-haired Clavat, "Clear off. I don't want your trash."

With that, he went back to his stall. The Clavat frowned at Sera, as if mildly offended.

"That was a little unfair, I felt. But well played," he added appraisingly. Sera raised an eyebrow without comment.

"Well played my backside!" Nate broke free of Ciaran and charged the man, but Zephyr caught hold of him instead. "Gimme our caravan back before I make you eat my fist!"

"Clavats aren't supposed to get this angry, are they?" The man feigned puzzled amusement. Sera wanted to kick him.

"You stole his caravan!" Mioko said fiercely, "Is it any wonder, you charlatan?"

"That's the second time this week a pretty girl has called me that," the thief said sadly. His grip on the reins had not relinquished.

"Mioko," Fiona whispered in her friend's ear, "I think that's him."

"What?" Mioko broke off, looking blank.

"That's him, I'm sure of it," Fiona insisted, "Hurdy. He looks just like him."

"This man isn't Hurdy," Sera said distastefully, "I thought the man you were after was an intelligent scholar who spent time as a missionary?"

At this, the Clavat holding the reins suddenly looked very troubled. He blinked, shaking his head slowly once, twice, as if to clear his ears of water.

"I'm really sure!" Fiona said, "I've seen Hurdy before, remember? This man looks just like him, but with brown hair. Hurdy was blond." She approached the thief carefully, "Excuse me sir, but what was your name?"

"He's not going to tell us after we caught him in the act of flogging our nicked caravan, Fiona," Nate said, glowering. He snatched the reins from the Clavat, who made no attempt to stop him. Zephyr patted the papoamus, which grunted briefly in acknowledgement, before climbing aboard to check that the Clavat had not sold anything inside off separately. He came out moments later.

"It's all there. Thank you for your assistance," he directed this at the Trinity party. Fiona was still staring at the unknown Clavat's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, puzzled, "You don't look very well."

He gave no reply. After a polite pause, Mioko stepped tactfully in to pull the princess away from him. Ciaran spoke to Fiona, keeping a wary eye on the suddenly silent Clavat.

"If he's not well we can't help him. Nate, there's space next to our caravan. Put yours there. We can keep an eye on each other's until the ferry comes back."

As one, they set off back towards the riverside with the caravan rolling behind.

Fiona glanced back over Mioko's steering arm. As if sensing her gaze, the silver-tongued Clavat looked up. For the first time, she saw something akin to honesty in his face. Something compelled her to stop - sympathy, perhaps? She saw his mouth open to form words; they came slowly, and with great effort.

"It's Gurdy."

The princess stopped dead, digging her heels in until Mioko was forced to stop too.

"What did you say?" she called back.

"My name is Gurdy," the Clavat replied, still looking darkly confused, "You said - you were looking for a Clavat called Hurdy?"

"Yes, that's right."

Everyone around Fiona had stopped walking now to listen, faces showing various degrees of mistrust and guarded interest. Gurdy took a deep breath as if to calm himself.

"Hurdy is my brother."

* * *

And a round of applause for the newest player to enter the table! Hurdy-Gurdy, the cheat, the liar, and possibly the most amusing character in the entire game besides Artemicion.

Again, a big thank you to everyone who has patiently been awaiting the next installment. It'd be extra nice if you'd take the time to review ut no pressure, guys. As an apology for the delay the next chapter will be arriving express style next week instead of the usual fortnight gap, and it'll be an extra long chapter as well! Consider it an early Christmas present :P

Until next time!


	18. XVII: Promises and Riddles

Oh lord. I thought I'd posted this chapter already. I must have got interrupted last time and forgotten, because there was a little introduction and everything already written saying 'Happy New Year'. Sorry sorry sorry, folks.

As promised, this update is extra long to keep you occupied for a few more minutes.

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan help out Nate and Zephyrae from Dezelta, whose caravan had been stolen. On catching the cuplrit in the act of selling on their caravan, they discover it is none other than Gurdy - long lost brother of Hurdy the missionary, who Fiona is searching for.

**Chapter 18 - Promises and Riddles**

"I'm not having this," Ciaran grumbled, but it was clear his heart was not in it. He could only stay angry for so long before his overriding mildness forced a compromise. Fiona had worn him down completely, but Mioko was proving more resilient. She seemed to have acquired mother's instinct overnight.

"No," she said. "I refuse to let you stay here with this man. He might be lying."

Fiona brought her hands down hard on the mattress in exasperation. "He's not! I know he's not. If you'd met Hurdy you'd know. The resemblance is uncanny. Gurdy will help me find him. Besides, have you seen how he's been acting since we mentioned his brother?"

"Yes, like a gloomy drunk," Sera broke in. "I don't know what you said or what he's suddenly thought of but it's caused a massive change in him. He looks ill. We don't want you getting kidnapped by - "

" - by the brother of the man I'm looking for," Fiona was pleading now. "Please, you three, please. I need to find him."

"Why?" Kass asked. He was sat by the princess, rather protectively, between her and the door should Gurdy leap in and try to snatch her away. Fiona turned to look at him but he would not meet her gaze.

"Hurdy was a friend of my father's, a very intelligent man who spent time at Alfitaria. He had some theories about miasma that he had come up with from his extensive reading. He hired one of my father's finest soldiers and together they set off to discover the root of the miasma."

De Nam, who had so far remained silently out of the debate, looked interested. "Aye? And what did he find out?"

"No one knows," Fiona said sadly. "He never came back. Everyone presumed he was killed, but my father has letters from him from long after he'd vanished. I found them. They were strange, but definitely his. He might have found a cure and just be isolated. Not able to come back. If I found him, maybe he could help me." She sighed, as if remembering something from a long time ago, "I was very fond of him. He did magic tricks for me, and gave me a gold coin to buy some sweets in the market once. I'd know him anywhere, though I haven't seen him since I was seven. That man out there could be his twin."

"His twin, but not him," Mioko said, "Just because they're brothers - and I'm not saying they are - doesn't mean that they have the same values. Gurdy could be completely immoral, and from what I've seen so far of him, well, he is."

Fiona fell into a resentful silence and glared at the corner of the bunk. She might resemble a Clavat but it was clear that in times of trouble her temperament was far more Liltian. Sera could see her smouldering like a forge behind her composed features.

"Here's an idea," Nate said. He was sat in the open doorway of the Trinity caravan. The group was holed up in it frantically discussing what to do - Gurdy was outside, sat absently at the joint campfire under the watchful eye of Zephyr. He had promised he would not leave until a decision had been reached, having heard Fiona's request before Mioko could shut her up. All eyes turned to Nate, who was watching Gurdy thoughtfully.

"We got here pretty late so we've got ages to go til our turn on the ferry, especially since you guys got bumped up to the top with your Leuda business. If you leave Fiona here we'll look after her and make sure Gurdy doesn't try anything funny. If he does, I already have a bone to pick with him about our caravan."

Fiona's face lit up at this and she spun to face Mioko, who had pursed her lips. After a moment or so Mioko sighed.

"Can't really stop you, can I?"

"No," Fiona shook her head. "I'm sorry Mioko, but I really need to do this. Nate will look after me. And - " She hesitated. "Zephyr too…"

"I know," Mioko mumbled. "I'm just - never mind."

Sera spoke first, before Mioko could come up with another problem; it was clear that Mioko was against the plan but Fiona would be going regardless and she had no wish for the two friends to part on bad terms. "Go and tell Gurdy what we've decided. See if you can start getting something constructive, or at least sensible, out of him. We'll be back at the river landing within the month - if Nate and Zephyr get to go anywhere while you're away, go with them and behave yourself."

"Alright, mother," Fiona said huffily. Sera raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that as a term of affection," Fiona added quickly. Mioko cracked a smile, so Sera let it go. Anyone else implying that Selkic woman looked or acted older than their age was in for a smacking from even the mildest of the incredibly vain race, and Sera had accepted for a long time that she could be very vain indeed. Fiona seemed to understand she had narrowly escaped, and so hurried from the caravan to tell Gurdy the news before either Mioko or Sera could object. When she was gone, Ciaran rested his head gently against the cabin wall.

"You'd better look after her, Nate," he said. "Or I'll kick your ass all the way into next year's sowing season."

"I will, Ciaran, I promise," Nate said firmly. "But what's so special about her?"

Mioko swatted him with her sleeve and didn't answer.

* * *

"Gurdy!" Fiona called. Both Zephyr and the Clavat looked up as she approached.

"Ah, miss Fiona," Zephyr nodded to her, "What news?"

"Nate suggested that maybe I could wait here with you until the ferry comes back. And if you think you could go somewhere else while the boat's gone, I could go with you? And him too." She pointed at Gurdy. "Gurdy, you're coming with us."

Zephyr cocked his head as if considering, even though the decision had already been made for him.

"Very well," he replied after a moment. "We shall take you and your companion along. Incidentally, he is a most interesting one."

"Sorry?" Fiona said.

"Alongside his hobby of being a most disreputable liar and cheat, he has some rather interesting tales."

"I am a storyteller," Gurdy said huffily. "It's my job to know good stories. Especially about one's own exploits. Sell the story, sell yourself."

"He says that he has visited many places," Zephyr murmured. "Though I doubt some even exist."

"Hah! There speaks the closed-minded sceptic," Gurdy announced. His previous sullen demeanour had vanished, evidently because Zephyr had been humouring him, "I've been everywhere. Ask me anything!"

"Everywhere?" Fiona repeated, and thought for a moment. Perhaps the deal she had struck with Mioko would be sealed once and for all if she could prove that Gurdy was in some way useful to all of them. On top of that, if Fiona could give Mioko some useful information, the parting wouldn't be so hard. Having grown up in an environment where everyone expected her to be mature and yet treated her like a silly child, it had been nice to befriend someone so accepting of who she was. Fiona would do anything to help Mioko.

"Well, I wanted to ask you some things anyway, Gurdy," she said slowly. "Have you ever heard of Rebena Te Ra?"

"Ah yes," Zephyr chimed in seeing where Fiona was directing the conversation. "What can you tell us of the place the young lady mentioned?"

Gurdy frowned. "I - what? Rebena?"

"Rebena Te Ra," Fiona repeated wearily.

"Rebena... I don't - I don't understand," Gurdy's face once again darkened. "Re - be - na… I - Leon? What? I can't hear you - "

"Leon?" Zephyr queried, "And who is that?"

Gurdy shook his head vehemently. He looked to be almost in pain. "I'm sorry. I can't help you there."

Fiona sagged, but perked up immediately, "How about the Lynari desert? You know, near Leuda? Do you know anything about that place?"

"Ah, yes," Gurdy nodded, looking relieved at the change of topic. "Yes, I can tell you all about that place. It's very hot and sandy."

Both Fiona and Zephyr waited expectantly for a minute or so, until they realised nothing more was forthcoming. Gurdy was smiling beatifically, as if he had provided them with everything they needed to know. Angrily, Fiona kicked a pebble.

"That's it?"

There was a bang as the pebble hit something further down the shore, and a yell of dismay. Fiona seemed oblivious.

"You have to know something!" she shouted. "About Rebena, about the desert, if you've truly been everywhere! Where's your brother? He should know - "

Gurdy looked deeply hurt, and shrank back. His face clouded over, and he stared into some strange middle distance in which the princess and the Yuke were not visible. His lips moved as if he were speaking to someone and yet no noise issued. Fiona, ranting away, saw nothing. Zephyr the Yuke, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes behind his sallet and mentally noted down everything.

"Don't you know anything?" Fiona was pleading now. "Gurdy? You must know something… I have to help my father, before the miasma takes him away from me."

She was met with absolute silence. Zephyr placed a comforting furry hand on her shoulder as she sat down tearfully.

Suddenly, a strange new voice spoke out.

"Lightning brings the cactus pain; now it all begins again.

Of crumbled inn few reminisce; its faulty beams will not be missed.

Lonely mushroom bursts to flame; in the land that quicksands claim.

Three rocks await the winter's kiss; one by one they find their bliss.

In the end shall bloom a flower; sacred light reveals its power."

Zephyr looked up sharply the moment the voice began to speak, and his gaze focused in straight away on Gurdy. Still apparently completely unaware of their presence he spoke in a voice that was not his own and yet somehow was, reciting the poem to the very end. Fiona frowned.

"What was that? What did he say?"

"I am not entirely sure, miss Fiona," Zephyr answered solemnly. Fiona approached the Clavat and waved a hand in his face.

All at once, the fog lifted from Gurdy's face. He smiled again, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Must have zoned out, ahaha…"

"What did you say?" Fiona repeated. "Something about quicksand? Was it to do with the Lynari desert?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean," Gurdy said sincerely. "Have I ever told you about the crystal caves deep underground?"

Fiona drew back, puzzled. The man seemed out of his mind. She turned, and almost bumped into Zephyr. The Yuke was stood at her shoulder with a pen and parchment in his hands. He wrote feverishly.

"Zephyrae, what are you doing?" Fiona asked. The Yuke indicated with a little jerk of his head that she should remain quiet. Oddly enough, even though she had been raised to treat Yukes with disdain, Fiona abided by his request. Eventually, Zephyr handed her the sheet.

"As far as memory recalls, that is the poem that our strange friend here recited. You were right when you conjoined the line about quicksand with the Lynari desert, I am sure. There seems no other explanation. Perhaps mentioning the word to Gurdy here triggers a memory he has lost?"

Fiona turned hopefully to Gurdy, who smiled as helpfully as he could. Clearly he was more than a little baffled by the discussion.

"Lynari?" she hazarded, but no further wisdom was forthcoming. Sighing, Fiona shot a word of thanks to Zephyr for the poem and ran back to the caravan to show Mioko the discovery. Gurdy watched her go.

Then, with a note of concern etched on his features, he commented, "That poor girl, I do think there's something quite wrong with her."

* * *

"Ferry's back!" someone yelled.

There was a huge rush to the jetty as every free man and woman raced to the booth. So much was the weight that the jetty shook alarmingly, wooden planks wobbling. Those on the edges of the crowds were almost tipped in during the scramble as the structure swayed threateningly. The Lilty in the tolling booth climbed onto the desk so that he could be seen over the heads of the crowd. Everyone quieted down to listen save for the odd grumble.

"Next passengers are the Trinity village group - five travellers, caravan and basic equipment only, please - and the Marr's Pass group, three passengers only. One Fummish couple heading for home, booked under the name Olas Firth, can be fitted aboard to fill space. Present tickets at the booth please! You have half an hour to do so before you forfeit your slot."

"Come on," Sera said. Having not really left the caravan in the three days they had spent at the river crossing, there was not much to pack away. The group headed for the jetty, picking their way between the crowds filtering away from the stand. So many people going to so many different places meant that no one was entirely sure when their turn was to come, not helped by the priority given to the more money-making trips.

Kass gave the reins to Mioko to help guide the papoamus up the narrow wooden walkway towards the boat as it glided smoothly to a halt. He stopped the beast to allow the two dozen or so foot passengers to get offboard and back onto dry land. Almost all looked extremely unhappy, proof that their visits to wherever they had gone had been fruitless. This sight amazingly did not deter any of those still waiting for their turn to cross. No one asked the newcomers how their trip had been.

Perhaps they all already knew, and didn't want to be told again. Sera wondered why none of the homecomers had caravans and it occurred to her that these caravanners might have even sold their transport to stay alive. She bit her lip but followed Kass, Mioko and the caravan up the broad gangplank with De Nam on her heels. Ciaran was last to go.

"Hey, you!" an angry voice hailed Ciaran from behind. He half turned and was confronted by another, burly looking, Clavat. He was backed up by a slender female and another male, both Clavats too, and all had sour expressions. Ciaran's sword-hand twitched but he kept it calmly by his side.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely. The man took a step forward.

"Yeah, you damn well can! You can haul that hunk of wood off the boat and get out of my sight!"

"I'm sorry?" Ciaran said blankly.

De Nam appeared at his shoulder, drawn back to the Clavat's side by the commotion. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what the problem is!" the man yelled, thrusting his red face right into Ciaran's. A thick, calloused finger stopped just short of prodding him in the chest. "Until last night me and my caravan were supposed to be on this next crossing, but you lot came flashing your money and jumped queue! We were next! And I don't know where you're all going, but we've been told it'll take the boatman at least three weeks to get back! What are we supposed to do while it's gone? Sit here? You bloody fool - "

"Hey," De Nam stepped in front of Ciaran, looking affronted, and brushing the offending finger aside. "What's your problem? We're doing like you, except that we aren't going to the same place. It's not our fault that we got in front of you, you can blame the greedy ferryman for that."

Ciaran was suddenly horribly aware of the crowd pressing in around them, and the sudden increase in angered expressions. The news that the ferry was taking a long round trip had not made the Trinity caravan any friends, that was for certain.

"Shut up, Selkie." The man was gritting the words out, glaring at De Nam. "I don't give a damn what you or any of your kind think, not about this and not about anything. You can't trust a Selkie, that's what I always say." And with that, he spat on De Nam's jacket.

De Nam looked down very slowly, and then his disdainful eyes came back up to rest on the angry Clavat's face. On the boat, Sera's hand went to her racket in a fit of fury; Mioko grabbed her arm in an effort to stop her blasting a ball of aura magic at the offender.

"Do you know where this caravan is going?" De Nam asked quietly. The Clavat shook his head.

"We're going to Leuda," Ciaran said stonily. "We paid all our money to go somewhere no one else has dared to go so far. If you're so concerned about your village and getting somewhere first, why didn't you pay to go there like we did?"

"I - we couldn't afford it," the man stammered, "And it's got a reputation - for being - being - "

"Being too hard? So you're not going somewhere where there might be myrrh because it's too hard, but you're going somewhere where there definitely isn't any because it's not?" De Nam asked cuttingly. Ciaran saw the man's fist move before De Nam did and raised an arm to block it, knocking it away before it was anywhere near the Selkie's face. The force of the counter-blow from a man so much younger than he caused the attacking Clavat to pause for a moment, startled.

"Don't do that again," Ciaran's voice was dangerously polite. "It's pointless and senseless and not Clavatian at all. I'll cut your hand off if you ever try to hit this Selkie - or anyone on my caravan - ever again."

The man stepped back, glowering at De Nam. "You're just as bad as him, Selkie-lover. They're all the same. Dirty, cheap thieves who don't give a damn. You want to know where the myrrh is, ask them. Saw one trying to flog some coloured water as myrrh earlier at a sky-high price. I reckon they took it all to make money."

Behind him, there were some rebellious murmurings from the Selkies in the crowd and the ever so familiar sounds of weapons being drawn. The angry Clavat's female companion looked round nervously, and made a hushing noise.

"Have you listened to yourself recently?" Ciaran said disbelievingly. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Keep your silly opinions to yourself, we don't need any more trouble than we already have. We're going."

With that, he turned on his heel and marched onto the boat. De Nam followed. The rage-filled Clavat went bulling after the alchemist, fist raised, intent on at least starting a riot if he couldn't reconquer his spot on the ferry. No one quite knew what happened next, but he dropped like a log not five paces after he'd started to run. Afterwards, most people maintained that he'd tripped and made a fool of himself.

But Sera, watching from the deck of the boat, had seen a pink-haired Selkie boy pick up a stone, weigh it casually in his hand and toss it. He was very accurate. With a blue-striped moogle in his wake, he vanished back into the throng. Sera smiled.

* * *

"You ready, Arty?" Bal Dat muttered. The moogle by his feet bobbed his head in silent agreement. The pair had picked their way through the crowd and raced down to the riverbank, unnoticed by anyone as the crowd either swarmed the unconscious Clavat on the jetty or went to wave the ferry off. Bal kicked off his sandals and tied them to his waist, as well as knotting his pantaloons so they weren't so baggy. Checking over his shoulder, the Selkie waded into the icy cool of the river and swam into the shadow of the boat. Artemicion flew quietly after him not an inch from the water. The pair didn't cause a single ripple.

Bal methodically sought for a handhold on the side of the boat; when none was forthcoming, he scowled. Looking along the length of it he noticed thick nets of rope, webbed all over the broadest point, dangling over the side to protect the side of the ship from rocks. He paddled hastily towards it and seized hold, entwining his hands in it for a better grip. Then, cautiously, he produced a thick hollow reed. After giving Artemicion the thumbs up, he stuck the reed in his mouth and ducked under the surface. The second he was under, Artemicion flitted up and over the ship's rail, disappearing into a pile of folded canvas that was the spare sail.

* * *

The Marr's Pass caravan had come aboard now. It was parked next to the Trinity caravan, the two taking up all the top deck space between them. Learning from experience, the Lilty captain had hammered wedges into the deck floor which rested under the caravan wheels, locking them in place so that they wouldn't roll about with the momentum of the waves. His two crew members were roping them into place for extra security; after that, they unhooked the papoamuses and led them through a wide archway into what Sera could only assume was a storeroom adapted for the purposes of keeping the towbeasts off the main deck.

Mioko and Ciaran watched the process impassively. Once the caravans were securely roped, the ferry captain waved to the crew and the two Lilties hurried to their positions. Mioko took Ciaran's hand and pulled him to the rail.

"I can't see them," she said, scanning the crowd. Ciaran laughed a moment later and pointed.

"You'll see them eventually. Look near the tree."

Mioko did so, and let out a short laugh as she finally spotted the Dezeltans. Fiona had somehow climbed aboard Nate's shoulders and was sat there, grinning and waving in a most un-ladylike fashion. Both of them were wobbling precariously.

"About time you spotted us! Do you know how long we've been sat like this?" Nate yelled. Mioko started to laugh even harder when she saw that Zephyr was pointedly stood at least four feet away from them in an effort to distance himself from their embarrassing actions, making an effort to ingratiate himself with another caravan.

Fiona cupped her hands around her mouth. "I'll miss you, Mioko!"

"I'll see you soon!" Mioko called back, clearly more than a little upset. She'd grown very attached to the princess. "Take care of yourself. And Nate, he needs it!"

"I will do!" the princess laughed back, and Nate pulled a face. Sera, Kass and De Nam appeared alongside, the Lilty making a salute to his sovereign and the Selkies waving to Zephyr.

"Goodbye, Zephyr!" Sera shouted.

"Good luck!" De Nam added, trying not to smile as the precarious tower of two wobbled once again. All three on the shore called final farewells in return but at that moment the ferry pulled away from the jetty with a groaning of timbers and a slosh of water, drowning out the actual words. Very slowly, the bank receded from sight as the ferryman turned the prow west towards Fum. The Trinity caravan didn't leave the rails until their friends were completely out of sight.

It took only an hour to reach Fumside across the Jegon. The couple who were going home to Fum climbed offboard and onto the jetty, where they were greeted by the silent, dark faces of those who wished to make the returning trip across the Jegon. The ferryman indicated with a gesture to the toll booth that he would take no more passengers today; this was met with groans of despair and a few shouts of anger. The Lilty captain, Tristan, left the wheel and approached Ciaran who was idly tossing worthless trinkets he had collected during his journey - pretty pebbles, incomplete shells, that sort of thing - into the gently swirling Jegon. The Clavat glanced up as he approached.

"Can I help you, captain?"

"Nothing you can do for me, lad, I'm just here to let you know that I'm stocking up on supplies for the trip to the Lynari isles. I can't provide for you but if you haven't any food I should only be too happy to take your gold and buy some when I go to fetch my own."

Ciaran declined. "We're set, but thank you."

The Lilty nodded.

"Best to be prepared, I say. I should only be half an hour or so, so I wouldn't leave the ferry if I were you. Until later, then. Hey, Voldreid?" The second mate looked up at the hail. "Watch the ship til I get back. Don't let anyone aboard."

Ciaran waved the Lilty off the boat before wandering to the river-facing rail again to stare back across to the Tipa-coast. Mioko joined him moments later and soon the pair were deep in quiet conversation; Sera was still unpacking her essentials in the tiny below-deck cabin. As such, it was only Kass who saw De Nam lurking shiftily by the boarding plank. The miasma in his system had afforded the previously bright and noisy Lilty an eerie degree of subtlety to his movements. Almost silently, he approached the Selkic man from behind just as he was about to step foot onto the plank.

"Where are you going?" he asked. De Nam jumped guiltily and looked back.

"Hey, Kass. I'm just going to get a drink."

Kass frowned, "Don't lie to me. I know that you're getting off here. I saw you putting the extra money back into Mioko's gil-pouch that you should have spent on your Leuda ticket."

De Nam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. A quick glance told him that the two nearby Clavats and the Lilty crewmembers - including Voldreid - were unaware of the scene.

"If you knew, why ask?"

"I just wanted to hear the excuse," Kass replied, attempting a smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Sera?" De Nam pressed helplessly. The little Lilty shrugged.

"She'll be upset. I won't tell her that I saw you and I most certainly won't tell her that I didn't stop you. She'd have my head. It's better that she doesn't know anything about what you're doing. She'll probably worry less."

De Nam bit his lip. The Lilty was gradually corroding away at his resolute decision to leave by simply agreeing with him, and De Nam knew that Kass knew it too.

"If she asks," De Nam said slowly, "Tell her I went on ahead."

"To Rebena Te Ra?" Kass queried, "I thought you might be. I just wanted to check that you weren't running away."

It was then that De Nam realised what had been nagging him throughout the entire exchange; Kass had bluntly refused to meet his gaze. It was impossible to tell what the Lilty actually thought of his desertion.

"Yes. I was looking at the maps and I - well, I figured some things out. Rebena is surrounded by swampland. They call it Conall Curach. I'm going there to do some research."

"By yourself?" the Lilty said incredulously, "But you'll have no crystal!"

De Nam looked even guiltier at this. He fumbled in his pocket and produced something; Fiona's compact crystal. "I will have one. Fiona will be alright with Nate and Zephyrae, they'll look after her."

"You stole it," Kass said sharply. The reprimand stung De Nam a little, but he knew that he deserved it.

"Yes, I did, but it's for a good cause. I'm a Selkie as well as a scientist, remember," he joked weakly. "I'm going out into the miasma and I'm going to try and gain an immunity to it."

"Oh yeah?" De Nam heard something change in the Lilty's voice. For a second the boy sounded vaguely hopeful. "How are you planning on doing that?"

"Miasma diffuses into water that doesn't lie within a crystal boundary," De Nam explained, "But the water dilutes it so that its concentration and therefore potency to kill is much reduced. If I drink a little every day my body will build up a resistance to the stuff, in theory. I don't know how long it will take."

"But if it works, you'll tell people about this?" Kass said. The Selkie nodded, glancing nervously at Ciaran and Mioko. Voldreid the second mate was slowly wandering in their direction too. Was Kass stalling him so that he would be spotted trying to leave? He didn't think so, but he had to end the conversation quickly and get out of there.

"Yes, of course. Kass, I have to go. If the ferryman comes back and I haven't left he'll kick up a ruckus about me not paying to go to Leuda and then it'll all go down the drain."

Kass seemed to accept this. He moved to the rail as De Nam started down the gangplank, checking that no one was observing his companion leave.

"Be careful," he said, "If not for my sake then for Sera's. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to you."

De Nam's heart tightened painfully, banging against his ribs, but he ignored it valiantly. With an attempt at a bright smile, he raised a hand.

"I'll be fine. I've worked on this theory for years and now it seems more useful and appropriate than ever. You'll have to pass me on your way to Rebena anyway. We'll join forces again. Next time we meet, hopefully the miasma will have no power over me. It won't be a danger any longer."

Kass stayed silent as De Nam hopped onto the jetty, but then called out as if he couldn't help it.

"De Nam!"

The Selkie turned questioningly. Kass hesitated for a second, and then looked up. The pair locked eyes. De Nam inhaled sharply as the reason for Kass's disappearances and reclusiveness was finally revealed.

The Lilty's eyes were black where they should be white, and the irises that had been so beautifully blue once were now cloudy purple, bruised with indigo. The miasma saw though Kass's eyes, and walked in his body, and there was nothing the boy could do to stop it. All he could do was keep on living out of sheer spite and grit determination. De Nam half opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. There was nothing he felt he could say.

"When I said be careful," Kass murmured, "I meant it. The miasma is changing somehow. It knows a different path of attack now. I spent just five seconds outside a crystal and now it's inside me. I'd rather it stayed out of you. It isn't nice being a puppet, nor being told every second of your life that what's left of said life isn't very much at all."

"Is that a warning to me, or advice?" De Nam asked carefully. The Lilty finally looked away. He couldn't bear to see the Selkie struggling with his revulsion.

"Don't underestimate it, and don't go outside the crystal boundary. And for the sake of that stupid lady you talked about, do not forget yourself. There's your advice. Good luck."

With that, he retired from the rail to his cabin. De Nam stood stock still for a whole minute trying to digest the information he had been presented with. Then, spinning on his heel, he set off towards the Fumside main track with Fiona's compact crystal clenched tightly in his hands.

* * *

End of chapter.

Poor Kass. I love him so. For those readers particularly interested in the fate of De Nam, you'll have to wait and see whether this is the last time you'll ever see him alive. I like to end on a cheerful note.

As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read it. Reviews are greatly appreciated but not compulsory ;)


	19. XVIII: An Unexpected Passenger

The magic lantern featured at the begining of this chapter was something my friend and I came up with while we were in an inventive mood. It's certainly not possible, but it was entertaining. On that note...

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan were bumped up the waiting list for the Jegon ferry service and boarded, leaving Princess Fiona in the hands of the Dezeltan caravan.

**Chapter 19 - An Unexpected Passenger**

Sera awoke very suddenly.

At first she put her shallow sleeping down to the fact that this was her first time ever to travel more than a day over water, and that she was just getting used to the strange sounds and rocking motions of the boat. Then came that sound.

The sound that occurs when someone is being careful not to make any noise at all. Unnatural silence.

Slowly, she felt under her uncomfortable little pillow for her dagger. Her fingers brushed the hilt, but she'd have to shift in bed to actually grab it. It might give away the fact she was awake and aware of what she was certain was an intruder in her tiny cabin. Nonetheless, she turned suddenly, rolling right over so that she'd seized the dagger and was sat in an attacking position in one fluid motion.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you," she said threateningly. "I might not have a lantern but I can see you and I know that this blade is right next to your neck. Is the cabin big enough for you to get out of the way, I wonder?"

When no answer was forthcoming, she reached out with trembling fingers and turned the smooth dial on the lamp. The little flame flickered into life as a small amount of oil activated the conditioned Fire magicite shard and it lit the wick. Sera blinked.

"You!" she said, half accusingly. Bal Dat was sat on the end of her bed, completely unperturbed by the dagger waving in his face. He grinned, and stuck the striped apple he was holding on the end of her weapon.

"Hello," he said cheekily. Sera pulled it off, threw it back at him and wiped the sticky juice off the blade. Keeping a wary eye on the Brigand, she put the dagger back under her pillow and shuffled back to make room for him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "I presume you haven't paid."

"You presume correctly."

"You're a stowaway."

"Naturally."

Sera rubbed her eyes. What time was it anyway?

"How long have you been in my room?" she shot at him. "If you were in here when I got changed I'm going to beat you into a pink and blue pulp."

Bal looked offended. "No, I wasn't. I came in when you went to sleep and made some space under your bed."

"So, what, you're just living in my cabin until we get to Leuda?"

"That's the plan, yes," Bal agreed affably. He was just oozing nonchalance. Sera glared at him for a moment to see if he was truly serious, and then exhaled wearily when she realised he was.

"You're unbelievable."

"Thank you."

Sera leaned over to scrutinise the underside of her bed. "Where's Artemicion?" Bal waved a hand dismissively, tossing the apple up and down in the other. It only had one bite out of it; Sera wondered whether it had been his midnight snacking that had woken her.

"Oh, him. He's on top deck in the pile of storm sails."

Sera snatched the apple mid-throw and helped herself. Bal pulled a face.

"You can't steal already stolen goods."

"Watch me," Sera replied, and took another bite. "Bal, why are you here?"

"I come from Leuda," Bal said impatiently. "Guy likes to go home every now and then, you know? Last time I paid to go home on this damn ferry I was eight and it only cost one hundred gil."

"You live in Leuda? Do you have family there?"

"Maybe," Bal Dat peered out the cabin window. "What's it to you?"

"Just interested."

"Got a mum. Don't know who my dad is. Haven't seen my mum in, I dunno, ten years? She's a tough old stick. Wonder how she'll take the news about gramps."

He was being carefully casual about the whole affair of his dead grandparent, so Sera decided not to press the subject. The boat rolled gently to the left in the sea currents; Sera found it oddly comforting. She knew Mioko had been feeling seasick earlier though, and wondered if her friend was having trouble getting to sleep too. As if reading her mind, Bal spoke.

"Your friends are pretty brave."

"Mm?"

"Standing up to that angry crowd today without batting an eyelid."

"Oh. Yeah. You have to be, in this business. Besides, we stick together."

Bal snorted. "Some Selkie you are. Everyone for themselves, that's how it is. I reckon village life beat the true Selkie out of you."

"Maybe it did," Sera conceded flatly. "But I like it better this way."

"Where's your other Selkie friend?" Bal asked. "He seems to have to same idea as you. Friends are important and all that crap."

"I haven't seen him since midday today," Sera answered. "He's probably in his cabin."

When Bal spoke next, his voice was curiously guarded. "Which one is that?"

"On this side of the corridor, two along. Why?"

"I, er, had a nose through them all today when you were all up top. Seemed like no one was in that one."

Sera frowned at him. "What?"

Bal looked sidelong at her. She seemed prickly all of a sudden, as if on the verge of a panic-attack or an outburst. Upset, even. Callous though he could be if the occasion called for it, the Selkie thief had no wish to upset her. Reflection had driven home to him the fact that, although friends meant nothing to him, an ally was a different matter. Sera was an ally - one of few - and so he treated her with respect. That was why, even though he knew De Nam's cabin was definitely deserted, he replied as he did.

"I thought it was empty, but I don't know. Maybe I was looking in a different one. Sides, he might not have unpacked by that time. You took damn ages sorting your stuff, I thought someone was going to find me before you went to sleep."

The gentle jibe at her organisational skills neatly diverted Sera's attention.

"I don't take ages. I just sort everything out properly so I can find it. I am on this boat for two weeks, you know."

"Sure, sure," Bal said carelessly. "Now, can you go back to sleep now and try not to stab me? And don't toss about, jeez, you make the mattress move and it squashes me."

"Are you calling me fat?" Sera raised her finger to point warningly at him. Even Bal knew when to withdraw. He dropped off the cabin bed with a bump and disappeared.

* * *

Early the following day, the mainland continent had utterly disappeared from the horizon. Mioko was sat mournfully facing homewards, as if that would somehow mean that it wasn't quite gone. She still looked seasick. Kass, who had come to keep her company, was fast asleep against her arm. The Clavat was so glad of his company after he had been avoiding her for so long that she just let him be, eyes on the skyline.

"You two want a drink?" Ciaran asked as he appeared from below deck; he dropped his voice when he saw that Kass was dozing. "Sorry. Do you? Or something to eat?"

"No, thank you," Mioko said queasily. "If I look at any more sloshing liquid I might be sick."

"I asked the captain if there anything you could do to keep seasickness away," Ciaran said helpfully. "He says you might not notice so much if you have something to occupy yourself with. You know, tidying up, polishing your sword, that sort of thing. You're a good cook, why don't you go and ask the ship crew if they want some help making their dinner?"

Mioko considered for a moment.

"I might do that. Or I could do some stitching. Well, I will when Kass gets up. Poor thing, he's tuckered out."

"Have you seen Sera?" Ciaran inquired, glancing about, "I just wondered if she was hungry."

On cue, the Selkie maiden burst out from the door leading to below deck. She looked around frantically, before rushing over to the group. It was evident that she was panicking, since her normally sure-footed lope had been replaced by a stumbling dash that almost sent her tripping over a rope coil.

"Whoah, whoah!" Ciaran caught hold of her as she toppled, "What's wrong? Deep breaths, alright?"

"Have you seen De Nam?" Sera asked desperately, seizing his arm, "Any of you?"

"No, I haven't," Mioko said, while Ciaran shook his head. "Come to think of it, he didn't come up to the caravan when I was cooking supper last night."

"Yesterday morning he told me that he felt seasick and went to his cabin, and I thought maybe he was still in there, but he's not, I just went to look - where is he?"

She looked frantic, so Ciaran took her by the shoulders. "Relax, Sera," Ciaran said soothingly, "We'll find him. Mi, I'll leave you here with Kass but if he wakes up could you help?"

"Of course I will," Mioko agreed.

Sera and Ciaran went first down to the cabins and searched through all but those occupied by the crew of the Marr's Pass caravan; having not found the Selkie alchemist in any of them, Sera went and knocked on their doors for any clue as to where De Nam had gone. None of them had seen him since the previous day.

"I'm real sorry, Sera Li," Leuts Royce said apologetically, "Have you asked the captain?"

"I will do," Sera said, and darted off. Ciaran joined her on deck and together they went up towards where the stern Lilty was grasping the wheel, keeping the ferry in check.

"Captain Tristan," Ciaran asked. "Do you remember when we got on, there were five of us? Two Clavats, two Selkies and a Lilty, right?"

"I do, lad. Why, what's the problem?"

"It's just that one of the Selkies, De Nam, we can't find him aboard the ship. Did he speak to you recently - do you know where he is?"

The Lilty chuckled, and set his gauntleted hands more securely on the wheel. "Sure I do. He's in Fum somewhere."

"What?" exclaimed Sera. Ciaran did a double take. "Fum? But - we're going to Leuda…"

"No, four of you are going Leuda. He only paid for a passage to Fum when he bought the tickets." The Lilty took his eyes off the sea when this was met with silence, finally aware that something was seriously wrong. "Why, didn't you know?"

Very slowly, Sera sat down on the deck and put her head in her hands. Ciaran looked from her to captain without a clue what to do, not knowing whether saying anything would make her feel better. The captain coughed in embarrassment and returned his vigil out to sea.

Ciaran approached Sera and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders gingerly.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm really sorry."

"Not your fault," Sera replied dully, "I don't know what I did. Was it because I didn't pay enough attention when he was trying to explain stuff to me? Did I annoy him or something?"

"I don't think you did," Ciaran replied bracingly. "He really likes you."

"Then why did he leave?" Sera muttered.

Mioko and Kass appeared round the side of the Trinity caravan, stopping short at the edge of the scene. Mioko was clutching her money pouch - she'd obviously just discovered the extra ticket money that De Nam had returned to her. On seeing Sera sat desolately on the floor, she knew that the Selkie had already discovered what she had worked out. Instinctively, she hurried forward and dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around Sera. Kass hung back awkwardly.

"Oh, Sera," Mioko whispered. "Don't take it like that."

Ciaran relinquished the Selkie to her; this was Mioko's area of expertise, and if anyone could make Sera Li feel better then it was her.

"How am I supposed to take it?" Sera was asking. "He just got off without saying goodbye…"

"Think about it," Mioko said. "He got off at Fum, where the new miasma path is! He might be going there now to study it. He's a clever man, you know that. When we come back he'll probably be there waiting for us and he'll know _exactly_ what to do. You see?"

Sera thought hard for a moment, as if the words had been difficult for her to digest. Then, she nodded.

"I guess. That makes sense."

"Um, Sera?"

Kass appeared somewhere over Mioko's shoulder, half in view, half out, hands knotted together because he didn't know what to do with them. Sera glanced in his direction to indicate she was listening. Kass took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I think maybe he didn't say goodbye to you because he thought it would hurt you more. If he'd told you, you would have tried to stop him going and… well, his mind was obviously made up so no matter what you said, he would have gone. And, well, maybe he thought that would have made you feel worse if he left even though you asked him not to. He really cares about you."

Sera stared at the deck-planks for a moment, considering this. Then, without a word she got up and enveloped the little Lilty in a grateful hug before going silently to the railings and gazing out to sea. Mioko and Ciaran watched her for a while to make sure she was alright; then, with Mioko holding out her hand for Kass to take, the three of them headed back to their cabins.

* * *

That night, Sera didn't return to her cabin. She sat on deck, still staring out to sea with such a blank expression that anyone who didn't know her might have been worried about her state of mind. But no, Sera was just thinking idly, watching the moon paint the waves white.

The sails hung limp above her; the Lilty second mate had taken on the night shift, guarding the lashed wheel to make sure the ship stayed on course for Leuda. He'd been down earlier to offer her a hot drink since she clearly wasn't going to bed but Sera had declined. Apart from him she was the only one aboard the ship who was still awake.

Except for one.

"Evening," Bal Dat said quietly, dropping down next to her. Sera didn't even smile. Bal was mildly affronted by this, and aimed a none-too-gentle kick at her as was his way. "I said evening."

There was no reply, so Bal shrugged and slipped his legs between the ships rails so that they hung over the edge of the ship, "Misery."

That got a response.

"You shouldn't be on top deck. If they see you they'll probably chuck you overboard," Sera said sourly.

"That guy watching the wheel hasn't seen me before. He'll probably think I'm that other Selkie guy," Bal said carelessly, fiddling with a button on the white jacket he tied about his waist. "You know, that smart one who was on the front when I tried to hold you up the other day."

Sera scowled. "You can't be the other Selkie guy."

"Why not? Am I not good enough?" Bal grinned mercilessly.

"Shut up." Sera said. "You can't be him because he got off yesterday at Fum and they all know that."

Bal leaned back, propping his weight on locked elbows.

"Oh yeah? Why'd he get off?"

"Wish I knew," Sera said sadly. "Wish I knew."

"Probably scared," Bal commented knowledgeably. "Leuda's no place for Selkies who've forgotten themselves."

"He wasn't scared!" Sera snapped, aiming a slap at him. Bal raised an eyebrow.

"So why'd he run away?"

"You aren't helping, Bal! Go away!"

For some reason, Bal shut up. Perhaps he was astonished that Sera, who had long been so tolerant and understanding of him despite his mischievousness and petty thievery, had finally lost her patience. She'd never ever told him to go away before. They sat in silence for a while. Eventually, Bal succeeding in pulling off his loose button and threw it over the side. It skipped three times before sinking.

"Not as good as I usually do," he stated, as if Sera were still speaking to him. "Normally manage about six."

"I don't care, Bal."

Bal pulled a wry face and stretched, as if her coldness meant absolutely nothing to him. He made a pretence of scanning the boat for anything interesting or valuable. Once he was certain Sera was not scrutinising his face, he let the disappointment show that his second attempt at conversation had been turned aside. The more time he spent around Sera, the more he became aware of how much he cared about her. Bal was hurt, and that irritated him more than anything, because…

Because everyone knew that Selkies didn't need anyone, and he was the best Selkie of them all.

"Night, Li," he said tartly, and stalked off without a word.

* * *

The rest of the week dragged on rather uneventfully, and Mioko hardly noticed when the first seven days rolled into the second seven. Taking Ciaran's advice, she busied herself sewing anything she could lay her hands on, including the torn spare sail. Having run out of things to stitch, she headed to the galley - at least, she thought that was what the seafaring Lilties called the kitchen - and assisted in cutting up vegetables for soups anything else she could turn her hand to. The crew were very fond of her by the eleventh day of the journey, and Mioko was hardly feeling seasick at all any more.

On that same eleventh day she wandered out onto deck to find Sera just climbing down from the caravan roof. The Selkie rarely slept in her cabin any more, preferring to stay on the top deck. She'd taken to the sea, as most Selkies were wont to do, and spent hours at a time staring out over the waters.

"You okay?" Mioko asked, and Sera shook her head. Mioko pulled a sympathetic face.

"Sorry. Of course you aren't."

"Don't worry about it." Sera gestured vaguely and wandered over to her customary spot by the rails.

Mioko followed. "Nearly at Leuda now," she volunteered, and was rewarded by a nod.

"Yeah. Don't know if I'm looking forward to it, though."

"Why not?" Mioko asked. "The weather's getting nicer all the time. It must be lovely and warm there. If all Selkies are like you and De Nam, it'll be fun."

"Not all Selkies are like me and De Nam," Sera said stiffly. "Most of them are like Bal."

"Bal Dat?" Mioko queried. She, along with Kass and Ciaran, were now aware that the brigand was hiding away on board somewhere.

"Yes, him," Sera gritted out. Bal had been avoiding her since the day she had discovered De Nam missing, and part of her was glad of it. "Most of us are selfish, vain and self-centred, and we don't do work the hard way because we know there's an easier way, and if the easy way isn't obvious we find it anyway or give up because it's better than trying the hard one. Every single Selkie thinks that they're more important than anyone else."

Mioko fell quiet. Sera sighed and turned to her.

"When we're in Leuda, you keep an eye on anything valuable that you own and keep the money hidden on your person at all times. If you don't, chances are one of the not so nice Selkies might steal it from you without a second thought."

"There's no need to be so cynical," Mioko said timidly. "All the Selkies I know are good people at heart. You, De Nam… and Hana Kohl and Dah Yis, they're from Leuda! They're kind people, they just argue a lot… even Bal is sort of sweet."

"It's what comes from spending time on the mainland where most people are accepting of you," Sera explained. "It's pretty tough out on Leuda, and scary if you don't know what you're doing. It's all about self confidence. If they see you don't have as much as they do, they're on you. Money is everything to a Selkie. Just promise me you'll stick close and be careful."

Mioko nodded mutely. When nothing further was forthcoming, she set off to try and find Kass, who hadn't been in his cabin that morning.

She found him not minutes later, stood with Ciaran, Lynne Dott of the Marr's Pass caravan and the captain. All four of them were engaged in a heated conversation. Curiously, she made her way over.

"Excuse me," she called out as she got closer, skirting a barrel of water lashed to the deck, "What's going on?"

"You really don't want to know, Mioko," Ciaran said exasperatedly, turning away. Kass spoke up instead.

"The captain says we're almost at Leuda, and we should be there a day early."

"What's so bad about that?" Mioko said, puzzled. Lynne Dott jumped in, looking furious.

"I'll tell you what! This madman is so eager to make up time that he's been racing on ahead and he isn't prepared to slow down. Time is money, time is money," the Lilty finished, obviously mimicking the captain.

"Again, what's so bad?" Mioko was very confused now.

"He won't stop even though there are storm clouds ahead. It might be really rough but this loon is so bent on getting us there and away that he wants to go straight through it instead of waiting that extra day we've gained to let it blow over."

"I only said it might be rough," captain Tristan insisted. "The ones that look bad are usually the superficial ones! If we put on full sail we might even beat it to Leuda Port! The longer you have there, the more time you've got to look for myrrh, right?"

"You're just making that up," groaned Ciaran. "If a storm _looks_ bad it's going to _be_ bad."

"The kid is right!" Lynne Dott yelled. "Are you damn stark raving mad?"

"We should hang back and wait," Kass said firmly. "One extra day of myrrh searching won't be any good to us if we're on the bottom of the sea."

"Would you listen to the lot of you?" The captain seemed irate. "I don't know how a bunch of nervous moogles like you got appointed responsible caravanners, but you all need to get some spine and some perspective. There - " he flung out an arm, " - is the storm cloud, and there - " the pointing finger moved to the right, to a perfectly clear glassy expanse of sea, " - is where we're headed. We'll easily beat it there."

"I give up," Kass shook his head. "You're crazy. I'm leaving."

He slouched away, out of sight, leaving Lynn and Ciaran to reason with the captain; it wasn't long before Ciaran too gave it up as a lost cause. The captain was adamant that he would continue his course and only Lynne Dott had the angry persistence to continue bothering him.

"Come on, Mi," Ciaran said glumly. "Let's go tie down everything that isn't secure."

Mioko's eyes alighted on Sera Li.

"I'll come in a minute, I just want to tell Sera what's happening - Sera!"

The Selkie looked up from where she was studying the dirty, growing stain on the pink-orange sky that was the storm cloud. She had noticed it the previous day, but had been too morose to even raise the alarm.

"Sera," Mioko said, hurrying over. "There's a storm coming."

"I know," Sera replied, tilting her head out to the west. Mioko followed her line of sight and swallowed hard.

The storm cloud was huge. Even though she knew it was far away, it looked too big. Every now and then it lit up with a flash as lightning leapt out from the stricken grey-purple thunderclouds.

"We can't sail through that," she breathed. "We might die."

Sera laughed hollowly as the cloud loomed ever closer.

"Evidently, it isn't only Selkies that care too much about money."

* * *

End of chapter.

Miserable Sera Li is not much fun to write, but hopefully it'll be just a phase... and sorry this section was a little slow moving, but some things needed to be set up. A dramatic set piece is following, I promise!

Anyway. As always, a big thank you to readers. If you take the time to leave a review - constructive criticism, comment, question - an even bigger thank you! Here's hoping you enjoyed the chapter, and expect the next installment to be arriving in two weeks.


	20. XIX: Riding the Storm

Holy Stiltzkin on a stick. 20 chapters submitted and we're not even halfway there yet!

A big thanks to my reviewers, because I opened up my inbox the other day and had a total of four shiny new reviews. It may not seem like much but it was to me and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I usually try to reply individually to comments but seeing as one came from an anonymous source I can't say thank you in person. So, you lovely person, if you've decided to stay for the long haul and read this chapter, you know who you are and I appreciated your review immensely.

PREVIOUSLY...

Sera discovers that De Nam left the ferry while it was berthed at Fum, without so much as a word of goodbye; her mood was not improved by the fact that she received Bal Dat in exchange. Meanwhile, the rest of caravan are not too pleased to find out that Captain Tristan won't hang back and allow the approaching storm to blow over.

**Chapter 20 - Riding the Storm**

"This is awful," Mioko mumbled. "I can't stand just sitting here on this boat, completely vulnerable, with that THING bearing down on us."

"You heard the captain," Ciaran said. He was in his top bunk, whittling a piece of spare timber given to him by one of the crew with a tiny dagger. "We'll outrun it. Apparently."

"Don't say that!" Mioko snapped crossly. "You're making me nervous."

A day had passed since the debate with the captain. The ferry was making excellent progress, cutting the waves at refreshing speed. According to his calculations, Leuda would be coming into sight the next evening. Inside the caravan together tucking into dumplings the four caravanners couldn't see the storm cloud, but the fact that it was there was grating on the nerves of each of them. Despite the fact that everyone knew the ferry was travelling extremely quickly, with no landmarks to measure distance by the boat might have well been still the entire time.

Mioko jumped as a little a low rumble of thunder, ever so quiet, disturbed the peace.

"Did anyone else hear that?" she quavered. "If it's so far away why I can I hear thunder?"

"Calm down, Mi," Ciaran said, but his face was drawn. "Back home we used to sit and listen for thunder, remember? Kass?"

The Lilty didn't look up or acknowledge him. Ciaran was too nervous to notice.

"Remember, Mi? We'd sit in your ma's kitchen and count how long there was between thunder and lightning and we could hear it even though it was miles and miles away."

"Yes, I remember," Mioko was reassured by the memory, "and we'd eat that shortbread that _your _ma made. Oh…" She looked distressed for a moment. "I miss home so terribly. I haven't written in so long, they might think something awful has happened. I've just been so caught up in this whole thing…"

"When we get to Leuda we'll send some letters home to tell our village everything we know. Then they might be able to make some preparations," Sera said. "And hopefully stop worrying, although lady knows what rumours they've heard by now. It'll be a wonder if they haven't all left in a panic."

Mioko looked even more upset at this so Sera relented hastily. "I was joking, Mioko. What are you making, Ciaran?"

"Nothing much," Ciaran held out the half-finished statue so everyone sat below could see it. "It wasn't supposed to be anything but it turned out looking a bit like a chalice so that's what it's going to be."

"I could make you a crystal to hang from it out of cloth and shiny beads," Mioko offered, attention temporarily diverted from the approaching storm. In a bid to keep it that way, Ciaran smiled graciously.

"That'd be great, Mi. Would you do it now? Then it'll be finished by the time we reach Leuda and it can be a good luck charm."

Mioko was just about to delve into her scraps bag when another rumble sounded. This time though, it was impossibly loud.

"Was that thunder?" Ciaran asked disbelievingly. "That sounded really close by."

"I'd like to say it wasn't," Sera muttered, going to the caravan door to look, "but I hate being wrong."

She'd only just reached the back when the rain began. Just like on the Jegon coast, the rain made its presence known by hammering on the roof with an odd tinny rhythm. Within seconds, that tinny rhythm had become a full out metallic pounding as the storm finally broke over the tiny ferry. Sera opened the door just an inch to see what was happening and was forced to shut it quickly to stop the solid sheet of rain seeping in.

"ALL SAILS DOWN! ALL SAILS DOWN NOW!" The roaring voice of the captain could only just be heard over the roaring.

"Do you think he needs some help?" Sera asked. Ciaran and Mioko looked blankly at her; it was so noisy that they couldn't hear a word she was saying. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Sera yelled, "Should we help him?"

"I think we'd be more of a hindrance!" Ciaran shouted back. "I haven't a bloody clue how to take a sail down!"

"Oh my goodness," Mioko gasped, looking out of the window. The top deck was already covered in half an inch of rainwater. Sera joined her, and a moment later clapped her hand over her mouth. The water was pouring down the stairs to below deck, where Bal Dat was dozing on her bed. Without another word, she jumped from the bunk, forced the door open against the roaring wind and disappeared into the suddenly black afternoon. Kass shut the door quickly and leaned against it, looking solemn.

"He said this wouldn't happen!" Mioko yelled, looking more angry than scared. "The captain said we'd outrun it!"

"The captain was wrong, Mioko!" Ciaran hollered. "Just hold tight!"

* * *

Sera sloshed through the puddles that were collecting on the floor of the cabin-deck corridor. She counted along the tiny doors - one, two, three - until she reached her own and pushed the door open. Bal was fast asleep on the bed, sprawled out like a cat without a care on his sleeping face. Despite the dangerous predicament, some part of Sera was forever amused by the fact he might have slept straight through the entire thing.

"Bal!" she said, shaking his shoulder to wake him. She didn't have to speak as loudly outside the caravan, since the wood above her muffled the rain rather than exaggerating it. The Selkie thief shook her away with a lazy murmur, so throwing caution to the winds Sera kicked at him.

"Get up!"

"Ow!" Bal half rolled and nearly toppled out of the bed. "Jeez, Li, what the hells?"

"Listen!" she said insistently. "The storm's broken earlier than expected. The downstairs deck is flooding and I didn't want to leave you down here to drown, annoying creature though you are."

"Flooding? You mean like, with all the rain?"

"No, with all the star carrot juice," Sera was impatient now. "It doesn't matter if the captain sees you now, you just have to get up on deck and into the caravan with us. It's safer."

Bal complied surprisingly quickly, swinging his feet off the bed. His foot landed with a splash in one of the pooling puddles.

"Ugh," he said in disgust, but pulled on his jacket without further comment and hurried out after Sera. The pair had only just reached the stairs when the ship rolled to one side alarmingly, throwing both of them against the wall with a bump. A moment later a torrent of shin high water came rushing down the stairs. Sera, who was at the front, caught the full force of the high speed flow and slipped; Bal let go of one of his handholds to catch her arm, dragging her back upright.

"So much for looking after number one," Sera joked weakly. "You alright?"

Bal scowled and let her go, pushing her in the direction of the upper deck. "I'm fine. Now shut up and lead the way. You first in case something else like that happens."

Stumbling and sliding on the slick wood, the two Selkies finally made it to the top deck. Afterwards, Sera had no clue how the storm had come upon the boat so quickly - it was almost a not-so-divine intervention. The lightning flickered all about the boat, illuminating the massive waves that crashed against the side of the boat. To his credit, the captain had not moved from his position. He strained against the spinning wheel, trying to keep the ship level. Only a moment after Sera had caught sight of him he slipped on the soaked floor and his hands lost their grip on the wheel.

The boat listed over so far that the caravans, seemingly so secure in their blocks, rolled backwards.

The Marr's Pass caravan was the luckier of the two. Its left wheel rolled over its assigned block but the right wheel caught, locking the caravan in place. The Trinity caravan's blocks split under the pressure and skittered way in pieces, leaving the caravan free to roll about the deck. As the boat tilted ever closer to the waves, the caravan sped up. With dread in her stomach, Sera ran after it. The Trinity caravan hit the railings so hard that she was almost sure it would crash straight through them and plunge into the sea, taking her friends with it.

But no - the railing cracked, groaned… and stayed in one piece.

"Mioko! Ciaran!" Sera screamed, leaping onto the backboard and wrenching the back door open. The inside of the caravan was a mess, with all the items hooked on the roof either falling like heavy leaves or swaying about dangerously. Most of the trunks had slid to the back, putting all the weight at the back end against the railings. Sera cast about and saw that as the boat had tipped, her friends had all been flung to the back too. She reached out as far as she could, hoping perhaps one could take her hand.

"Kass! Mioko!" she called. "Come on, get out! The caravan might go over!"

"What?" Mioko said, white faced. She was struggling to climb over one of the trunks that had come tumbling out from under her bunk. Ciaran was quicker on the uptake and put his shoulder behind her, pushing her up the narrow gangway and towards Sera's hand.

"Grab on!" he shouted. Mioko tried to turn but he stopped her.

"Kass - " she began. Ciaran gave her a final nudge towards the open door and safety. "I've got him. Go on," And when she opened her mouth to protest, he added quite calmly, "Or else."

As Mioko grabbed the bunk edge to pull herself the final few feet, Sera felt herself tackled from the side. She went sprawling with Bal Dat on top of her, Mioko vanishing from sight.

"What are you doing?" she berated him furiously. Bal said nothing, keeping hold of her so she couldn't get up. A moment later a bolt of lightning struck the mast.

The mast held, amazingly, but some of the spars broke off at the impact, sending one of the sails fluttering away like a ghostly bird into the clouds. Another of the spars came plummeting down like a javelin and pierced the deck perilously close to where Sera might have still been. Bal got up and stared fiercely down at her.

"Alright?" he snarled. "I don't owe you _any more_. I'm going to find Artemicion - "

With that, he sped off in search of the little moogle. Sera scrabbled back across the deck to the caravan; up at the wheel, two of the Marr's Pass Lilties had joined the captain at the wheel, all three of them fighting to keep the boat level. The third was running towards Sera with rope.

"Here!" cried Rolf Wood. "Put it through the caravan wheel spokes and lash them to the mast!"

Sera did as she was bidden, wrapping the rope around the left wheel. Rolf Wood did likewise with the right. A moment later there was a wail of dismay from the Lilties struggling at the wheel as one let go and the wheel once more spun crazily out of control. For the final time, the boat swung over to the side.

The extra weight was too much for the rails and they split under the strain. Mioko was just struggling out of the door when the caravan slipped back, held out of the waves only by the ropes.

"Jump!" Sera shouted anxiously. "Mioko, just jump out!"

The Clavat did as bidden, landing clumsily and running towards Sera. The Selkie seized her friend and hugged her tightly before pushing her against the mast.

"Stay there and hold on! I'm going to help the others."

Leaving Rolf to hang to the mast with Mioko, Sera skidded back to the caravan. She climbed aboard the back platform and peered inside, looking down the diagonally slanting floor. Ciaran was still at the back, and Sera couldn't see Kass anywhere.

"Ciaran!" she yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Kass is stuck! I can't get him out because he's unconscious!"

The Selkie looked harder and saw that Ciaran was right. The Lilty, eyes closed tight, was half buried under the piles of equipment that had rolled all the way to the back of the caravan.

"I'm coming to help you!" Sera told him, but Ciaran looked up at her sternly.

"Don't you dare! Any more weight down this end and we're in. I'll get him out by myself. You stay out there with Mioko and look after her!"

"But - "

"No buts! Remember that!" Ciaran snapped, and went back to digging Kass out. At one point Sera was sure she saw him fish out a little brown bag and stuff it in his pocket, but said nothing. What seemed like agonizing hours later, Kass was sufficiently clear of the debris that Ciaran could wrap his arms around him and lift him out.

"Lady, why does this kid always have to wear his armour?" he gritted out, but managed to drop the Lilty on a bunk.

"Sera, I can't carry him up the slope," Ciaran said matter of factly. "But I won't leave him here."

Behind Sera there was an ominous groaning.

"Sera!" she heard Mioko screaming, "One of the ropes is fraying! Get them out!"

"Ciaran, you see on the bunk?" Sera tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. The Clavat nodded slowly, keeping very still. "The mattress sheet Kass is lying on. If you take it off you can wrap Kass in it and tie the loose ends around your waist. Try and climb up as best you can and I'll fetch you a rope to pull you out."

Ciaran set to without a word, stripping the bed feverishly and loading Kass into the sheet as safely as possible. Water that had entered the caravan through the open door was running down the gangway and pooling around his feet. Sera jumped off the platform and hung onto the not-so-reassuring bulk of the caravan wheel.

"Rolf!" she called, "Have you got any more rope?"

The Lilty shouted something back but she couldn't hear. "What?"

"There's no more!" Rolf cried, clinging to the mast. "We just used the last bit to strengthen the fraying rope!"

"There must be some!" Sera looked from side to side, hand above her eyes to shield from the blinding rain. _This is a ship! There has to be some rope! _Desperation slowly began to creep in when she realised she could see none at all.

"Kupo!"

Sera whirled, sliding on the soaking deck. "Artemicion?"

The moogle almost bowled into her, barely able to stay airborne in the blustery wind. He had a length of rope coiled in his mouth, which he spat at her.

"Take it, kupo!"

Sera caught one end almost instinctively and clambered back aboard the caravan as the moogle flitted towards the mast to tie the lifeline there with the others. As she hopped aboard she became aware that the caravan was ever so slowly slipping backwards. Adrenaline driven, she slung the rope down to Ciaran, who had made it about halfway up the caravan by sheer godlike force of will. Seeing the rope end flapping about, he grabbed it in one hand and hauled himself, step by step, up towards the opening. Sera seized hold of his sleeve when it got close enough and began to pull as hard as she could.

"Kass is heavy!" Ciaran gasped out. "We're not feeding him ever again after this - "

"Shut up and climb out!" Sera shouted, getting a better grip on his arm. Ciaran set his feet and pushed up. His head and shoulders appeared out of the caravan door; Mioko and Rolf started to cheer. Artemicion flew around behind the climbing Clavat and started to shove him from behind while Sera got a hold on the sheet Kass was wrapped in and started to drag that up as well to ease the weight on her friend.

Ciaran was out. He got a firm grip on the cloth at his waist and turned round, walking backwards up the back platform to tug Kass up.

"We're both clear," he gritted out. "Sera, get Kass out and give him to me, and I'll jump off."

The Selkie reached into the sheet with icy fingers and fumbled about. After a second, she managed to get an arm around the little Lilty and heaved him out, handing him to Ciaran before she could comprehend how heavy he was and let go. Ciaran staggered a little under the weight but managed to turn back and leap off the board. He rolled as he hit the deck, sheltering limp Kass as best he could.

"Come on, Sera!" Mioko cried. The Selkie was about to do so when she remembered something.

That was when Sera's heart suddenly leapt to her mouth. She spun on her heel and looked back down the sloping tunnel that the caravan had become. There on the ceiling hook where she always left it - miraculously intact - was the crystal chalice.

And she'd left it in there.

"Sera!" Mioko was screaming, "Get out! The rope is going!"

The Selkie disappeared back into the cabin as one of the securing ropes snapped with a crack like a gun.

* * *

End of chapter.

I did promise a dramatic set piece so I hope this compares to expectations.

Just to clarify - the caravanners sleep in cabins at night, but spend a lot of their time in the caravan on deck eating meals and playing games and such to pass the time. I only say this because, while proof-reading it, it occurred to me that I might not have made it clear enough during all my highly-excitable skipping from caravan to cabin.

If you want to know Sera's approximate life expectancy, come back in two weeks guys. Hope you enjoyed the read :)


	21. XX: Self Sacrifice

ARGH.

Oh my lord, guys. I had up to Chapter 30 written on my brand new laptop that I got for Christmas. And it's only gone and crashed three months into use, wiping its own hard drive in a suicide attempt at which it succeeded. The nice tech-guy told me basically I ain't getting anything back, but at least I get a free hard drive replacement, right?

The only chapter to survive the purge was this one, which I uploaded to the document manager literally hours before the laptop erased my literary life. I'm sticking this up from work (shhhhh!) but being as I lost all my A-level coursework and some other stuff I'm going to be a little bit busy, so it might be a while before I'm ahead of myself enough to get back to the fortnightly update. Hope you guys understand. And don't worry! I love this fic too much to abandon it.

PREVIOUSLY

The storm breaks over Tristan's ferry with the Trinity caravan and Bal Dat aboard, putting all four caravanners and their mission at terrible risk. When their caravan looks set to plunge into the sea, Ciaran, Kass, Mioko and Sera are out and safe - until Sera remembers that she left the chalice in the caravan.

**Chapter 21: Self Sacrifice**

Even as she dropped back into the caravan, Sera felt the rope snap.

The caravan swung ninety degrees around her, throwing her into the bunk as one wheel came free and rolled round. When she dared open her eyes, she saw that the door was now facing along the boat. The upward slope was no more. If only she could be quick! She had seconds left. Perhaps not even that. In her mind's eye she could almost see the second rope, sodden and strained to the limit, the only thing that was keeping the sea from swallowing her alive.

Trembling, she hooked her feet round the bunk post for security and locked her knees. Then, ever so carefully, she reached up towards the chalice. The crystal winked at her, a brilliant blue flash as the lightning struck again outside. Sera felt her hands touch the cool, smooth surface of the chalice and tentatively unhooked it. Once done, she hugged the damn thing protectively to her body.

Summoning everything in her that was Selkie - grace, agility, speed - she tensed each muscle and then set off along cautiously but quickly the gap between the bunks. Her feet didn't slip, she didn't stumble, so lightly did she touch the planks. With just a foot to go though, a wave broke over the side of the ship and struck the tiny Trinity caravan with such force that Sera was flung to the floor. She went with the fall, knowing there was no way she could stay upright, leaning into it instead to soften the landing. Landing out on her stomach, she felt the caravan lurch at the impact and threw out an arm. For one gods-awful moment she though the myrrh had spilled out over the rim of the chalice, and almost cried with relief when she released it was rain.

Sera managed to get her fingers over the edge of the nearest bunk to help pull herself up. Inch by inch, she heaved herself up, trying to gauge the rocking of the deck, the task made doubly difficult by the chalice that was sloshing perilously in the crook of her right arm. She felt drunk. Clumsy. Mioko and Ciaran were shouting her name.

Then came a second snap.

The caravan began to skid sideways, wheels locked in place but the weight of the thing obeying gravity as it slipped down the rolling deck. Sera could do nothing but hang on, freedom just a foot away.

Abruptly, the caravan jerked. It felt like it had stopped momentarily. Then it happened again, for a longer time. And again. For some reason, the caravan was slowing down. Sera instinctively began to crawl forward again, clutching the chalice. The second her head was out of the cabin she looked for the source of her salvation.

It was Bal Dat.

Somehow, the brigand had managed to catch hold of the flailing second rope as it snapped. Setting his feet behind the vacated Marr's Pass caravan block, he leaned back, putting all his weight into stopping the caravan swinging into the sea. Artemicion had sunk his little teeth into the rope as was flapping for all he was worth.

It was lucky for Bal that the caravan had been sideways and the wheels locked, otherwise the wheels would simply have rolled back and there would have been no way his wiry, lean weight could make a difference. As it was, he could slow it down. But even now the pain of holding the entire caravan on board the ship was showing. His knee almost buckled, and he was bending double. Red in the face, teeth grinding and bandanna flapping wetly in the wind, the brigand was losing the battle. He looked up and met Sera's eyes.

"Get out," he mouthed silently, every movement costing him. "Get out."

Galvanised, Sera climbed upright and began to scramble out. Ciaran and Rolf Wood had run to assist the brigand, grabbing the rope to keep the caravan still. They did not have the advantage of purchase on the blocks that Bal did, however, and their efforts made little difference as their feet slipped in the torrents. Sera reached the edge of the backboard and looked out onto the wildly rocking deck. If she jumped and the ship rolled even just a little, she would miss her footing and plunge into the sea.

"Jump, Sera!" Ciaran roared, just as Mioko shouted hysterically up to the captain, "Turn the wheel the other way RIGHT NOW!"

The captain obeyed instinctively, he, his crew and the other Lilties all ramming the wheel sharply back the other way. As the ship rolled the other way, the caravan skidded away from the breach in the railings and nearer to the mast. Sera was safe. Hastily, Mioko and the others set about using the now much shorter lengths of ropes to tie the nearest wheel to the mast again.

Sera staggered over to where Bal had collapsed of exhaustion on the deck, covering the top of the chalice to stop the pounding rain getting into the myrrh. The Selkie thief wasn't moving at all, not even making an effort to get his sopping hair off his face; she couldn't see his chest moving either, but that was because of the rain in her eyes.

Or so she hoped.

"Bal?" she said tremulously. "Bal, are you still with me?"

The brigand didn't reply. Artemicion licked his face worriedly.

"Bal?" Sera said.

He stirred irritably, but didn't open his eyes. His arm bent at the elbow so that he could wave a hand dismissively at her. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"None of your business."

Sera almost laughed. He was fine. She poked him, very gently.

"What happened to just looking after number one?"

Bal still didn't open his eyes. "I did look after my number one."

Sera blinked.

"Sera!" Ciaran yelled, "Look out!"

A wave burst over the ship's rails, sending a deluge of water pouring down the ship. Sera was too stunned to move, and was fortunate in that the main body of water missed her. Bal was not so lucky, and the water struck him with incredible force. He was carried across the deck by the torrent and through the gap in the railings. Mioko screamed.

Almost throwing the chalice to Ciaran, Sera pelted across the deck to the gap and looked out onto the sea. She couldn't see the brigand anywhere.

"BAL!" she yelled. "Bal, where are you? BAL!"

There was no answer. The giant grey blue waves just pounded the side of the boat as if mocking her, sending spray cascading all over her face. They were so high, and so savage - and so cold. Wherever Bal was, if she didn't get him out of the water he'd freeze to death before he drowned.

Without thinking, she grabbed Artemicion as the moogle tried to fly past her and dive into the ocean.

"Boss, kupo!" the little moogle wailed in distress. "Boss!"

When Sera refused to release him despite his struggles, Artemicion bit her as hard as he possibly could. Sera let go with a cry of pain and the moogle too disappeared into the rain.

"No! Artemicion!" Sera called frantically, but the moogle did not come back. In a sudden flash of inspiration, Sera remembered the water barrel that the captain kept on deck. It was almost empty now, she recalled - where was it now?

She spotted it a moment later, leaning against the railings to her right. As quickly as she could, she tugged it over to the gap and sent it into the water with kick.

"Bal, if you're there, grab the barrel!" she shouted. Her desperate hope sounded thin even to her. The wooden float disappeared from sight almost immediately, lost in the rolling waves, but it was a small comfort. All the energy suddenly seeped from her limbs and Sera sat down hard onto the deck, drenched through to the bone and hair dripping salt water.

She bit her knuckles, painfully, and concentrated on that rather than anything else.

_I will not cry._

* * *

"Blizzard," Mioko said as calmly as she could. "Blizzard - blizzard - "

Quite methodically she moved around the caravan, utilising the rainwater that had collected on deck to freeze the structure into place. It would hold until warmer weather, when the storm had blown over. The lightning and thunder had long since vanished; the waves were still higher than was comfortable, and the wind was still shooting the raindrops across the deck like bullets, but the captain was certain things would have calmed down within the day.

Hours passed. Long hours.

Sera was sat in the damp cabin. She'd tried to persuade the captain to wait about in case Bal resurfaced, but he'd merely shrugged the matter off. His boat was in disrepair and he had passengers to consider - besides, the Selkie who'd gone over hadn't paid. Why should he be let back on? Ciaran had had to haul her away. Mutely, she sat and hugged her knees.

Luckily for the Trinity caravan, most of the water that had gotten inside the cabin was rain rather than salty sea spray. Mioko had already washed all the clothes, sheets and pans and they hung about Sera's head like ghosts, drying slowly. The equipment that had come loose in the storm had merely been left in a jumbled pile at the end of the caravan, to be sorted later. No one felt like doing it now. Sera's mattress had escaped a lot of the water and was hardly wet at all, but the Selkie could not sleep.

There came a knock at the door and Ciaran's head came into the quietly-dripping cabin cautiously.

"Sera?" he said softly, "are you awake?"

"Yes," she replied flatly. The Clavat entered the caravan and, ducking under the line of washing, climbed up the ladder so that he could see her properly.

"The captain says he'll make dinner tonight. You haven't eaten since this morning. I know you aren't very hungry but you have to have something."

"I don't want anything, Ciaran."

Ciaran bit his lip, and then tried again. "Sera, come and eat just a little bit. Come on, please. Mioko's going mad with worry."

Sera stirred a little at that, so Ciaran pressed on.

"If you come out and eat just a mouthful she'll feel much better. Come on, for me."

Wordlessly, the Selkie swung herself down and followed Ciaran out onto the deck. Kass had come round an hour ago and was sat in the doorway to the crew quarters with Mioko and the caravan from Marr's Pass. The little Lilty hadn't said much but everyone was putting it down to shellshock. As she and Ciaran approached, Leuts Royce held out a glass container of some sort. Sera sat down, staring at it.

"Striped apple cider," the Lilty explained. "It'll make you feel better."

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach," Mioko chimed in worriedly, but Sera took the tumbler offered anyway and watched Leuts pour a decent measure in. The Lilty did the same for everyone else. Ciaran took a mouthful without thinking about it, swallowing absently; Mioko stared into her cup at the pungent stuff before trying the tiniest drop and coughing at its strength; Kass poured his into Sera's when she wasn't looking. Sera downed both hers and Kass's measures in one go without even flinching. When Mioko presented her with a bowl of stew and a dumpling, she took it quietly to placate the Clavat. She had no intention of eating it.

_Oh, Bal…_

The captain's shadow arrived before he did. Everyone looked up at him as he halted a few paces away.

"If we keep on, we'll be at Leuda first light tomorrow," he said with brittle cheer. "Damage isn't as bad as I first thought. It's fixable."

"Fixable?" Sera said suddenly. She stood up quickly, almost spilling her stew all over the deck, "Not as bad as you thought? Someone - went - overboard! You unfeeling piece of - "

Mioko took her hand and pulled her back down gently, putting an arm around her.

"Sera," she said distractedly. "You can't expect him to understand. He doesn't know. He doesn't care. Don't waste your breath, it's not worth it."

Sera fell silent, shaking with anger. For an hour or so she moved her stew around with her spoon, watching it gradually cool, before retiring to her damp mattress and falling into a fitful slumber.

That night she dreamed of the sea, stormy just like it had been only hours before. She went straight overboard, plummeting into the water - and she couldn't swim! Why couldn't she swim? Her legs were so heavy, she was sinking into the cold - and then someone's hand caught hold of her flailing arm and pulled her free of the water, free of the crests of the waves. Bal! Was it Bal? She looked up and saw not Bal but a strange women dressed in a flowing white dress that rippled with the winds of another world. With the woman holding her by the hand as if she weighed no more than a feather, Sera flew higher and higher until she was above the clouds.

"Who are you?" Sera asked, her voice sounding thin and unfamiliar. "Do you know where Bal Dat is?"

And the woman shook her head and let go of Sera. The Selkie screamed as she fell, and it seemed like she was falling forever and yet somehow for less than a second. She hit something soft and squashy and rolled, floundering upright.

_Where am I?_

Then, not feet away, she saw De Nam. He was sat on the cold, squelching ground, making notes on soggy parchment with a look of determination on his oh-so-comforting features. He looked fine. Safe. Sera felt a wave of relief and affection wash over her, which vanished with a jolt as the white woman appeared in front of her again.

"I remember," the white woman said. The voice puzzled Sera, for it sounded so childlike coming from the mouth of one who radiated such wisdom. Sera tried to look at the woman, to guess her age, but found that she could not see her face.

"You remember what?" Sera asked, baffled. The woman said something else, but it sounded like she was shouting from the other end of a tunnel. The voice was distorted, echoing. Like the sound of the chime that rang out at a myrrh collection. Sera reached out to try and touch the woman -

- and, abruptly, the dream ended.

Sera realised her arm was in the air, as if someone had been holding it up. A drop of water fell from the ceiling and onto her forehead; she winced. That must have been why she had been dreaming of the sea. The droplet ran down her cheek and along her lip. Absently, she licked it before sitting up. The first rays of light were streaming through the hairline crack around the edge of the caravan door.

Dawn.

All three of her friends were still asleep. Ciaran was sat, back against the caravan wall, on a thick pile of blankets so that Mioko and Kass could sleep on his bunk because their mattresses were too wet. Sera let herself out quietly, climbing over Ciaran and off the caravan backboard and onto the deck. She shot a glare of hatred at the sea, now innocently, deceitfully calm. Then, skirting the shattered rail, she made her way over to the captain. Sensing her inner flame of anger was still burning quite fiercely, the captain wisely decided to wait until she deigned to speak to him.

"That's Leuda," Sera said after a moment. Her sharp eyes had discerned a growing black shape on the horizon. The captain nodded.

"Aye."

"How long?" the Selkie asked.

"About two hours."

"Right," Sera didn't even thank the Lilty, going instead to lounge in the shadow of the mast and take deep, calming breaths of cold morning air. There she stayed until the ferry coasted to a halt at Leuda's shabby port, which rang resoundingly in the early morning with the shouts of Selkies.

* * *

End of chapter

I'm sorry, Bal.


	22. Interlude I: The Dezeltans Go A Sailing

OKAY.

Hi guys! I'm back, and forgive me for the dragging absence. This is hardly a real chapter but it's a start, and hopefully soon I'll be back on regular updating again. Thank you everyone who has messaged me saying they miss the story - a little encouragement goes a long way *cliche*

Enjoy.

* * *

**Interlude I: The Dezeltans Go A-sailing**

Fiona could feel the eyes of the all-Lilty caravan from Tolk's Crag focused curiously on the back of her neck.

With a self-conscious little tug she pulled her collar up as high as it would go and sank her chin into its protection, hoping against hope that they did not recognise her. She was taking a risk, being alone and away from Nate and Zephyr, but it had been three days on the Jegon Bank and she wanted a little peace and quiet. The princess was starting to wish she hadn't even bothered; it was noisy everywhere she went, and several Lilty onlookers were getting suspicious of her hanging around all alone looking the way she did.

She'd initially tried to attach herself to Gurdy, but his company was difficult. She couldn't help herself asking questions – and clearly it made him uncomfortable. He tried to be helpful in his replies but his flowery speech and evasive answers only made Fiona think that he didn't really know anything. He was fluffing out the skeleton of whatever he remembered. Or, she thought sullenly, he was just lying. Again.

She'd given up on the scamming Clavat as a lost cause and now he wandered about the encampment annoying everyone else and only returning to the supervision of the Dezeltan caravanners at nightfall. He wouldn't – or couldn't – tell her anything.

She sighed, and carefully made her way down onto the small shale beach the low-flowing Jegon had revealed. It would disappear in a few hours as the river rose, so there were no caravans there. Quiet. That was all she wanted. Some quiet, to think.

Fiona sat herself down rather heavily, tucking her elaborate dress neatly underneath so it wouldn't crumple. Then, with something approaching desolation in her eyes, she rested her chin on her palm, fingers curled, and stared out at the gently gurgling river. There she remained for several minutes until a hand came to a brief rest on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Nate's voice exclaimed as she jumped violently. "It's just me. I didn't think I was that scary."

"Sorry," mumbled Fiona.

Nate grinned. "Guilty conscience?"

"No," she said a little too quickly. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. Instead, the redhead dropped down beside her with a little grunt of satisfaction at taking the weight off his legs.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked conversationally.

Fiona shrugged as if her thoughts had merely been absent browsing. "My father."

"I've been meaning to ask about that," Nate said. "I haven't pried, since the Trinity caravan are all friends and I know Mioko wouldn't take you along if you'd done something gods-awful, but what exactly is it that you're up to? Did you run away from home? We're not aiding and abetting, are we?" he added, giving her another grin.

Fiona thought of the five thousand gil she'd taken from her father's coffers and paled slightly. At the time, it had seemed alright – it was in a way her money too – but now that Nate had mentioned it, it almost seemed criminal.

"You wouldn't throw me out of the caravan if I'd done something wrong, would you?" she asked anxiously, and then could have kicked herself. She'd been raised on diplomacy, for goodness' sake! You didn't just... blurt these important things out! Wincing internally, she saw Nate's eyebrow disappear up behind his rakishly adjusted headband.

"I dunno, Fiona. Depends on if you'd murdered someone," he said seriously, then laughed at the terrified expression on her face. "Nah, kid. If you're good enough for Ciaran then you're good enough for me." Seeing she was still not reassured, he reached out and punched her gently on the arm. "Don't worry about it. We promised to look after you."

She didn't reply, returning her gaze to the surface of the Jegon with such a miserable face that Nate found himself frowning in sympathy.

"What were you thinking about your old man?" Nate prompted, as much to make her mournful expression go away as to find out some facts.

"He's sick," Fiona whispered. "I thought I'd find someone here, a friend of mine who might be able to help him, and the Trinity caravan were kind enough to give me a ride."

"What kind of sick? Zephyr's an alchemist. Maybe he could help you."

"I doubt it," Fiona replied. As an afterthought, she added, "but thank you anyway."

"If you don't smile soon it'll rain," warned Nate, and glanced round. "That Lilty's been staring at me for ages. Reckon he's a got a thing for me?"

Fiona did smile at that even though she knew the real cause.

"It's not you he's looking at," she said, and Nate rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Who's gonna look at me when you're around?"

Fiona about to make some witty retort with the flat of her hand when the shadow of Zephyr fell over both of them. Without the Yuke having to say a word, Nate immediately sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"A second ferry has arrived," the Yuke proclaimed in his gruff baritone. "It is a fishing skiff run by a Selkie. He says that he can take one caravan at a time to the far shore – for a price, of course."

Nate made a noise somewhere between a snort and a snarl. "Oh yeah? What does he want? Only all our savings and your first born son. Don't even think about it."

Patiently, Zephyr explained. "Not quite. He will accept just fifty gil per head, and his boat is fast. Also, as I suspect there are many without even that pitiful sum left to them, we shall be very near the top of the queue should we wish to accept such an offer."

"But we don't," Nate snapped. "I don't trust Selkies. Besides, if what Mioko was telling us the other day is right then what good is even going to the other side anyway?"

"Nathaniel, you will please think about what you are saying," Zephyr said. "When miss Mioko returns she too will be setting a course for the other side of the river, regardless of the myrrh supplies. I believe her implicitly when she says there is no myrrh, and so we are left truly with just the single course of action."

"To help them," Nate finished, finally understanding. "That's the only thing that'll bring the myrrh back in time. So you're saying we should just keep on and try and make some headway to that Fum path for when they come back?"

Zephyr inclined his head. "I suspect every little thing will help, considering the time pressure we are all under."

"What about our myrrh, then?" Nate asked, and Zephyr raised his paws.

"I have considered, and come to the conclusion that delivery of the chalice back to Dezelta by moogle would be fastest."

"Moogle-mail?" Nate repeated doubtfully. "I don't think – they aren't so big and strong for fighting off myrrh-stealing monsters, Zephyr..."

"They are a safe choice. We'll be safe within the Jegon crystal for the time being, and we can count on the chalice being returned to us within four days."

Something about the way that Zephyr spoke made Nate look up at him sharply. "You've already sent it, haven't you? You sly devil!"

"This morning, after the skiff arrived," Zephyr admitted. Nate burst out laughing to relieve his anxiety. "Oh lady! On your own head be it! Lady save us all from the wisdom of Yukes."

"I assume then that you are agreed on this plan?"

Nate waved a hand dismissively. "I trust your judgement, Zeph. Not much I can do about it now anyway."

"I shall go and place a ticket bid for four days time with the Selkie concerned," Zephyr stated, and turned to leave. Fiona resisted the urge to seize his long sleeve as it swirled away from her. "What about me? Are you going to leave me here?" she asked worriedly.

Zephyr glanced back at Nate, and it was plain from the look on the redhead's face that he too had completely forgotten about the complication of the princess's presence.

Nate's face softened almost immediately though, and he shook his head. "Of course not. I told Mi and Ciaran we'd look after you. It's not like we'll be heading into dungeons any time soon. Right, Zeph?"

The Yuke nodded, and Fiona was reasonably sure that he smiled behind his sallet. With that, he set off towards the toll booth to await the fisherman's return and left the Fiona and Nate alone again.

"Come on then," Nate teased, "why is that Lilty so smitten with you?"

Fiona blanched. The curious Lilty caravan from Tolk's Crag had slipped her mind in the exchange between the caravanners, but now she felt a sudden burning sensation on the back of her neck as she blushed. Turning quickly, she spotted the staring Lilty in question peering over the brim of the bank down onto the shale beach. He looked away the instant she locked eyes with him.

"He's not smitten," she replied, and turned nervous eyes towards Nate in a search for the slightest trace of suspicion. There was none, only polite interest. "Promise – promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?"

Fiona frowned. "Promise me!"

He raised his hands placatingly and nodded. "On my honour."

* * *

The over-curious Lilty from Tolk's Crag only saw the little half-breed girl reach up and pull the tall redhead Clavat down to her level by her shoulder. A short whispered confession ensued into the redhead's ear, of which the Lilty heard nothing, at which point the Clavat laughed and laughed with every sign of enjoyment at the news. Shrugging at this madness, the Lilty returned to his caravan. Was it young love? He'd never understand it.

* * *

"Well well," Nate managed, once his laughter had subsided, "this gets more and more fun every day, doesn't it?"

Seeing Fiona looking puzzled and hurt at his outburst, he began to reach out to her to offer comfort and then appeared to realise for the first time who she was. He paused.

"Don't do that," Fiona said softly, looking sad. "I thought I was your friend. Don't treat me any differently."

"C'mere then," Nate said, and opened his arms to the princess. She received the hug gratefully. Grinning, Nate held her out at arm's length after they broke apart. "Princess, eh? Mioko's social circle is packing some real punch now."

"Princess, and don't you forget it!" Fiona giggled. She sobered almost immediately though. "I'm less conspicuous with a caravan. If I was by myself other Lilties might be able to recognise me. There aren't that many half-breeds around, you see, and even fewer that are as distinctive as me. And... and I really can't afford to be taken home now."

"Sure you can't," Nate agreed. "My lips are sealed, milady."

Seeing he was still grinning, Fiona raised an eyebrow in question. The Clavat shrugged. "Ah, I dunno," he said. "It lends a little more excitement to my life to have you along. Technically, I suppose I'm lawbreaking." His grin broadened. "Excellent. Something else to tell the grandkids."

"Do you have children?" Fiona asked, surprised. Nate shook his head.

"Nah. Not even married yet." He looked out over the Jegon and an altogether different smile spread across his face. It was sadder. "Got plenty of time for that."

Fiona sat with him on the bank until dusk came.

* * *

The moogles did their job well, and returned to the Jegon with Dezelta's empty chalice late on the afternoon of the fourth day. Zephyr paid them the second half of their fee, altogether far more expensive than a simple letter run at over five hundred gil, but the price was worth the letter of confirmation from his village elder that the myrrh, such as it was, had been charged to the crystal. Dezelta would survive into the beginning of the coming year, that much was assured.

"We're running on hope now," Nate commented, voice light. "Last desperate stand."

"There is no need to be so dramatic, Nathaniel," rebuked Zephyr reprovingly. Fiona smiled from her perch on the back of the caravan that Zephyr was leading towards the skiff. The Selkie owner of the boat let down the broad gangplank to allow them entry; his weapon was in his hand, Fiona noticed. Evidently he was expecting a rush from those on the shore with no funds in an attempt to commandeer his vessel.

He relaxed visibly in the presence of the gil that Nate most unwillingly tossed in his direction. Fiona was helping Zephyr secure the caravan and papoamus when she straightened up suddenly, struck by the sensation that she had forgotten something vital.

"Er, excuse me?" A pleasant voice sounded from the jetty, seemingly more than a little hurt and bewildered.

"Oh, Nate!" she exclaimed. "You didn't tell Gurdy we were going!"

Nate looked like he was fighting the urge to smirk as the gangplank was once again extended for the charming charlatan to board. Gurdy did so with endearing clumsiness, almost losing his oversized hat into the river.

"This one yours?" the Selkie asked, not missing a beat. "That'll be another fifty gil, then."

Nate stopped smirking.

Just minutes later, the fishing skiff pulled out of port and set sail at refreshing speed towards the not-so-distant Fumside shore.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

I hope this is a satisfactory reintroduction back into Tales of Trinity for you all, especially my diehard reviewers (I love you people). Updates at the minute might be limited to one a month, but I'll see how it goes. Comments and constructive criticism are highly welcome :)


	23. XXI: The Desert Beckons

Argh argh argh. Finally.

PREVIOUSLY

The Trinity caravan set foot on Leuda, while Fiona and the Dezeltans set off for the Fumside coast in hopes of advancing the Trinity cause.

**Chapter 21: The Desert Beckons**

"Get off," Sera snapped at the little Selkie girl who danced beside her.

The innocently grasping fingers withdrew immediately from the handle of her loosely hanging weapon in the face of her vehemence, but Sera did not relax in the slightest. The term 'light-fingered' had virtually spawned here on Leuda, and it did not pay at all to slacken vigilance against thieves unless, of course, you were the thief.

The Trinity caravan made their way through Leuda's sparse dwellings on their way to the Lynari path, keeping tight in line. Sera led the way, loping easily and deflecting curious glances with icy indifference. Behind her came Mioko, who hid their money bag in her voluminous sleeves; Ciaran was right at her shoulder, and Kass lagged a few paces behind at the back.

Confidence was currency on Leuda. If you were tough, you would be left alone. If you were perceived to be weak, you would be a victim. It was as simple as that. As newcomers to the island community, the Trinity-landers were attracting a fair amount of attention. Mioko was handling it the worst of all, nervous in the extreme as calculating eyes watched her from behind colourful but tattered canvas flaps. Sera was beginning to think it had been a bad idea to entrust the money to her, since it was no more hidden behind Mioko's sleeve that it would have been at Sera's belt. It was too late to take it back now though, and so Sera strode on towards the cliff pass as if she hadn't a care in the world, tossing her hair whenever anyone looked her way until eventually no one paid her the slightest attention.

Ciaran too had almost faded into the background in the eyes of onlookers, hands never anywhere near his sword to indicate his fear of having to use it - but yet somehow contriving to boldly flaunt its presence. He was not an easy target, and therefore ignored. Kass, even with his outlandish looks, was attracting far less attention than anyone. No Selkie wanted to mess with the Lilty youth with the hooded eyes and strangely hunched posture. The boys exuded their confidence in their own way, Ciaran being charismatic and absorbing the interest as if he was used to it, and Kass reflecting it back as if he did not feel it.

So it was that all the hostile intent of the Leudans was focused upon Mioko – or, more importantly, the slightly jingling gil pouch she carried.

The adults did little about it, merely lounging alone on sun-baked rocks or huddling in sullen, shady groups in the knowledge that mugging a caravan was not worth the physical or moral repercussions. The Selkie children had no such qualms, however, and as the group had passed the jumping net earlier they had tagged along. Initially it had been Kass that had sparked their curiosity, as most had never even seen a Lilty up close before. Now though, the thought of hundreds of gil to be stolen and potential stories of adventure drove them to doggedly pursue the caravanners until patience wore thin.

"I said, hands off."

The girl hopping along near Mioko started at Sera Li's reprimand and spiralled away, only to return in step with her at the front.

"You're from a caravan," the girl stated expectantly.

"I don't want to talk to you," Sera gritted. It was difficult to keep an eye on all of the following children at once anyway without having to hold a conversation, as no doubt this girl knew. Unperturbed, the child pressed her. "Where you from?"

"Trinity," replied Sera.

The child cocked her head. "Never heard of it. Can't be important if I haven't heard of it."

"It is to me," Sera said absently.

"You know Dah Yis?" the girl asked, instantly shifting the conversation onwards to, in her opinion, a more interesting topic. "He's on our caravan."

"Met him a few times," Sera replied, and chanced a look downwards. This one had bright copper-orange curls threaded with yellow beads and a small bouncing step; sensing the observation from on high, the girl looked up. Brown eyes. "You look like him," Sera added, "got the eyes."

"He's my cousin," the girl grudgingly admitted, as if the information was a reward for Sera's deductive skills. "What's your name?"

When Sera did not indulge her with an answer, she offered hopefully, "Mine's Ti Koo. There, now you have to share."

"Sera Li. Now get your grubby little mitts off my racket before I beat you with it."

Ti grinned, evidently used to such threats. "I c'n run fast."

"I can shoot accurate," Sera shot back. "Aura magic. Last kid tried robbing us got turned into a vase."

Ti Koo's grin flickered. "You're lying."

Sera hefted her racket casually, tossing it from hand to hand. "Wanna try it?"

"No," Ti said quickly. She cast a look over her shoulder, and then smiled a bright smile up at Sera. "What's the code of the Selkies?"

"Take everything you can get," Sera said, "and always... always look out for yourself."

"That's right," Ti Koo chuckled, then dropped out of sight. A split second later Mioko screamed in alarm as the tiny child sped by, tearing the gil pouch from her hands and neatly skipping past Ciaran's fumbled grab.

_Damn it all! _Sera raged as Ti slipped through her friend's grasp and away from the Clavats.

Evidently feeling like escape was inevitable, Ti didn't pay nearly enough attention to Kass. The Lilty bulled into her side with all the force he could muster, sending her to the ground with bruising strength. Before she could even realise what had happened, he'd snatched the money back.

"Hey!" Ti wailed, big fake tears welling up in her eyes and voice loud enough to cause nearby Selkies to look up menacingly. "You _hurt _me! You knocked me _over_!"

As Kass ignored her whining and got up, tossing the money bag to Sera, Ti scrambled upright and latched onto his arm with the ferocity that can only be mustered by Selkies parted from treasure. "You stupid little- "

Kass turned to look directly at her; Ti Koo got a perfect view of Kass' eyes, broiling black and indigo in all their hellishly unnatural glory. She bolted away without another word. The Lilty watched her go, only half puzzled as to why his face had had such an impact.

"Kass," Sera murmured as she slowly became aware of the suddenly renewed hostility of the locals. "Nice catch and all but let's get out of here."

* * *

On escaping the cluttered town the Trinity caravan began the arduous but fairly shallow climb up the cliff-face path towards the desert path. Looking down, Sera saw just how shabby the cloth awnings littering the port were. They clung to the bottom of the cliff as if without its support they would fall away; it was the only place on this accursed island that offered any shade. Very little grew in Leuda that wasn't bracken or bleached by the heady sunlight. What was the point in ploughing dust? No, Leudans filled their days with idle work – casual robbery and fleecing the occasional unwary caravanners with extortionately priced battle goods.

Ultimately, it was the same thing.

The path the four caravanners followed took jagged turns as it wound ever higher, doubling back constantly as if it was trying to get away from itself. No doubt it mimicked the feelings of every Selkie on the island, including Sera. Why stay here? Because there's nowhere else to go.

_Gods_, Sera thought. _Is it any wonder the Selkie race has ended up the state it's in?_

Eventually they reached the top of the cliff pass and came upon the two marker stones. According to the map that De Nam had bequeathed to Sera – she swallowed hard as she unfolded it – these stones indicated the start of a half mile trek to the boundary of the Lynari desert. Apart from this, the map was woefully incomplete, marking only major rock features that would allow the traveller to orientate themselves. Most of the parchment was merely blank.

"That's a lot of sand," Ciaran remarked blandly. "Doesn't it say anywhere where the myrrh tree is?"

Sera shook her head. "If it does, I don't see it."

"What's the little path here?" Mioko pointed to what amounted to little more than a neat, winding squiggle. "It's not connected to anything else."

"Not sure. Probably a cartographer's note that never got finished. Kass, there's a well over there. Go fill up the water flasks."

Kass did so obediently while Sera aligned the group's tiny compass – also De Nam's – to decide their initial directions. When she was done, Sera folded the map and handed it to Mioko so that the Clavat could put it in her pocket. As Mioko did so her hand brushed against the poem hastily scribbled by Zephyr two weeks ago. She frowned, and pulled it out.

"What's that, Mi?" Ciaran inquired.

Her eyes widened with recognition. "Oh! Fiona gave this to me before we left – she says Gurdy reeled it off when she mentioned the Lynari desert to him. Zephyr wrote it down."

For a moment all four of them stood looking in perplexity at the perfect rows of copperplate text.

"What is this?" Kass broke the silence on his return.

"Looks like nonsense to me," Sera muttered. "Told you he was a striped apple short of a fruit basket."

Mioko, however, was looking round with interest.

"What?" Sera asked.

The Clavat shrugged. "I was just checking how many rocks there are here."

"Why?"

"Look here," Mioko tapped the paper. "_Three rocks await the winter's kiss_."

"There's only two," Kass informed her.

Mioko sighed, but brightened almost immediately. "Oh, but look! _In the land that quicksands claim _– quicksand! That must be something to do with this place."

"Mioko," Sera interrupted heavily. "Stop it please. They aren't related. Gurdy is a cheat. He probably made the poem up on the spot to impress Fiona."

"He can't have made it up on the spot," protested Mioko. "This might be important! There might be only two rocks here but there could be another somewhere else, and this cactus too – it might have something to do with our job!"

"And Bal Dat might not have drowned in the sea but I'm not swimming round looking for him, am I?" Sera snapped. "We're here to look at the myrrh tree. That's all. Then we're going back to the mainland so that Amidatty can boss us about and send us on some more fool's errands. So no more about riddles made up by a madman. We've got enough impossible things to do as it is!"

Mioko had shrunk back during Sera's onslaught and now she looked a lot smaller, as if the words had diminished more than her confidence. As the Selkie glared at her, she said nothing. Even Ciaran and Kass, who would have otherwise sprung to the meek Clavat's defence, remained quiet and stared fixedly at the nondescript sandy ground. Sera hadn't been the same since they got off the ferry.

"Which way do we go?" Mioko whispered, valiantly trying to pretend nothing had happened. Sera flung out an arm northward, along the path between the burnt out shrubs and dry grasses. Head as high as she could lift it, Mioko started to walk. The others followed in silence.

* * *

They reached the Lynari desert boundary at two hours before midday on the first day. Sera and Ciaran were taking their shifts at carrying the makeshift tents the caravanners would use during their search for the tree. The sun beat down heavily on all four, and Kass in particular was glad that he had given in to Sera's demands that he leave most of his armour behind. He was sweating even in just his light steel breastplate (he'd left his grandfather's armour in the caravan at the port under the watchful eye of the captain), and his arm ached from hefting his lance.

Mioko was struggling most noticeably; more than five times she had stumbled and had to snatch at Ciaran's arm for support. Ciaran, after she had tripped into him for the umpteenth time, patiently took her hand and kept hold of it. Her shoes were sturdy, perfect for walking, and Mioko had thought that after trawling Selepation Cave in her second year she had blisterproofed her heels completely. And yet this sand defied the imagination! It shifted at the last second so that she was putting all her weight on a collapsing ankle – it got in her shoes and made her feet raw. Already Mioko could feel the skin on her head tingling and knew she was getting sunburn. She cast a look ahead at Sera and saw the Selkie loping along, not quite with her usual grace but adapted enough to the terrain already that she didn't slip.

"The boundary is here," Sera proclaimed, after Mioko had thought she couldn't stand it any longer. The Selkie turned to look back and instantly kicked herself. She had set a hard pace, forgetting that her friends were much less suited than she to Leuda's harsher climes, and they were clearly suffering. Mioko's cheeks were burning bright pink, Ciaran's hair was tousled and damp with sweat and Kass was breathing more heavily than she'd ever heard before. They looked exhausted, while she was ailed by the slightest of an increase in heart rate and a slowly developing tan.

"Do – do you want to take a break?" she offered tentatively, looking at Mioko. The Clavat, understanding it for the apology that it was, smiled nervously back.

"I think I might need one," Ciaran quickly said, knowing how Mioko hated to be a burden. If Mioko felt she was not the only one in difficulties she would accept, rather than pressing on and tiring herself. Knowing this, Sera exchanged a thankful glance with him; Ciaran accepted her silent apology as well.

They sat for twenty minutes, taking sparing drinks of water and gazing back the way they had come. The air danced on the horizon, making the distance they had walked impossible to judge.

"What now, then?" Ciaran said. "Where do we start looking?"

"Well..." Sera began, but it was clear she had no idea how to end the sentence. For the first time, the Trinity caravanners glanced ahead and into the desert.

"Oh," Mioko said softly.

The shrubs faded out just a few feet away to give way to an expanse of sand so vast that Mioko would later describe Lynari desert as 'the second sea'. It was beautiful, a shimmer of gold that flickered in the heat that rose from it in clouds, curving away as far as they could see in a series of undulating dunes. But, as Mioko looked at it again, she saw that it wasn't pretty after all. It was dead. Just like the rest of Leuda, nothing much grew – and plenty had died. With a shiver, she took another fortifying sip of water and clutched her flask to her chest as if somehow that would ward away the dangers they faced heading into this place.

"Mi?" This was Ciaran. Sera and Kass were already on their feet, brushing sand from themselves. Ciaran hunkered down so that his face was level with hers. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm," she mumbled, "I suppose."

She reached for his hand and they pulled each other upright.

"We'll have to be methodical about this," Sera muttered. "Let's... let's head east and comb the first quarter. See if we can find anything useful – "

* * *

**End of chapter**

Oh my goodness.

Thanks for your patience everyone. Fingers crossed, updates should now be arriving in the first week of every month and we'll try and take it from there :)


End file.
